Bonds of Betrayal
by Leeese
Summary: Brooke wants someone to help her forget Lucas. She finds it in the form of Nathan. He opens her eyes to a world that she never knew existed. However, Peyton isn't happy that she's losing her control on Nathan and wants revenge on the one who took him away from her. Will she get it or will Nathan and his family find a way to put an end to her evil ways for good? Completely AU.
1. The Turning

**Hey lovely readers!**

**This was intended to be a one shot, but I got carried away and is now going to be a mini story. As the summary says it's not your typical Brathan story, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. As always, let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Brooke sighed in frustration as she scanned the packed nightclub. The type of guy she was looking for just wasn't here. Every man she looked at didn't attract her in the least. They were all too skinny, too blond, too much like Lucas. She needed someone who looked nothing like the arrogant blonde she had just broken up with. So she was looking for tall, well built and dark. She headed to the bar to get herself another drink and surveyed the dramatic red and black interior of the nightclub once more. It was so much different to Tric. AfterLife was more sophisticated and sexy. Brooke was glad that she had kept the invite that had been sent to her store, giving her V.I.P access on the opening night; tonight. She looked over at the V.I.P section she had not long left and smiled. It was sectioned into intimate little sitting room styled alcoves by three walls. The entryway could be closed off by masses of red and black shimmering organza voiles. There were so many it was virtually impossible to see through them. Brooke knew why that was and what type of activities they expected to happen in this club. And the way that she felt tonight, she couldn't wait to find her victim.<p>

She finished her drink and began to weave her way through the mass of undulating bodies as they danced. She received angry and jealous stares from the women and lecherous drools from the men. Brooke however, ignored them all. She was horny and she was on the prowl. Tonight only a dark haired man was going to satisfy her desires. Her outfit gained her attention. She wore a deep red corset style dress. The corset top accentuated her ample assets and the pencil style lower half came to mid thigh. It also hugged her hips and ass perfectly. Her ridiculously high black stiletto heels and the loose tussled curls in her hair completed the look. She looked a complete temptress. As she surveyed the crowd and again looked for the type of man she had decided she wanted that night, a young man approached her. He looked barely legal and was far too Lucas for her liking. His breath stank strongly of beer and Brooke took a step back, as her eyes flashed in anger. She couldn't be bothered with petty boys tonight.

"Want to dance?" He asked, in a slur. His hand had already come up in an attempt to lay claim on her tiny waist and Brooke took another step back in response.

"No." She answered bluntly and his face turned into a scowl in a fraction of a second.

"I want to dance with you, you're pretty." He told her angrily. Again his hand came up and Brooke smacked it away, wanting to smack his face as well.

"I said no." She shot back. She then tried to move away from his now pawing hands as his knuckles brushed over the ample amount of exposed flesh.

"You're a fucking tease!" He growled loudly, drawing the attention of a few dancers that surrounded them.

"And you're a fucking perv." Brooke told him in an angry voice as she once more started to move around him. Despite his drunken state, drunk boy quickly managed to cut her off again. His hand came forward again and this time, he attempted to reach beneath her skirt. His lips curled into a lusty yet angry grin as he did. Brooke glared at him in outrage as a hand suddenly shot out between them. It clamped completely around drunk boy's wrist as though it were a small twig. The hand twisted backward and caused the younger man to howl out in pain as he started to sink to his knees.

"The lady said no." A deep voice said beside her.

Brooke looked from the boy to the owner of that voice and her eyes rounded in surprise. Her hero was just exactly what she had been looking for. He towered over her by at least a foot. His shoulders blocked out the flickering lights that shone overhead upon the dancers, oblivious to the action going on around them. His skin was pale and his face was incredibly handsome; almost too handsome to be real. His hair was dark and created a stark contrast against his skin. Over a packed muscular body he wore a black shirt. Brooke couldn't help but notice that it was unbuttoned just enough to give her a teasing taste of the muscles that lurked beneath. It fitted his muscular body perfectly and tucked into a pair of snug jeans that emphasized his lean, yet muscular stature. As her gaze continued to travel downward, it fell on the bulge where his thighs met long, powerful looking legs. It was clear to see that he had more than enough to satisfy Brooke. She then noticed that the jeans hugged his powerful thighs and legs almost like a second skin. As her gaze moved up again, she found a pair of the bluest, smoldering eyes staring back down at her. They seemed almost familiar to her.

"Did you find everything that you were looking for?" He asked in a questioning tone. It drew her gaze like a magnet to his full lower lip. Brooke found herself wanting to bite it.

"I'm not sure." She answered as she smiled. Her voice had a seductive tone to it and it caused a spark to ignite in the blue eyes that were locked onto her hazel ones. Drunk boy's cry drew the dark stranger's attention back to why he was there.

"Go home, boy and sober up." He ordered in a deep tone as he released the younger man's hand. Drunk boy then quickly moved away.

"You saved me from a very ugly situation. Can I buy you a drink?" Brooke asked. Her voice was husky and again those beautiful eyes flashed in her direction. His only response was a slight nod of his dark head in acceptance.

They headed to the bar and Brooke made sure to walk in front of her mystery man. She accentuated the sway of her hips as she walked and she swore that she could feel his heated gaze on her ass. They got to the bar and Brooke ordered a glass of red wine, her hero ordered a straight whiskey. They picked their drinks up and then she led him toward the V.I.P area. Back there the music wasn't as loud, so they would actually be able to talk. The lights were also dimmer and more seductive. Brooke rounded a set of the immense organza curtains and the man followed close behind. The small intimate area they were in had an elegant chaise lounge sofa that was upholstered in burgundy colored velvet and had an antique gold trim. There was an antique looking black hand carved French table just in front of it and it sat on top of a plush black rug. There was a screen on the wall that had an image of flames on it to look like a fire. Brooke sat down upon the luxuriously upholstered seat that looked like it should have been in a boudoir. She then patted the cushioned seat beside her, before she lounged back. She watched him with hooded eyes as he paused in the entryway to close the organza curtains, before heading over to where she was sat. She then smiled as he sat where she had indicated and he took a small sip of the whiskey.

"How can I thank you?" She asked in a sensuous tone. It drew his gaze again.

"I thought that you just did." He answered as though he weren't interested in her in the least. However, something inside Brooke told her that he was very much aware of her and she smiled inwardly at the thought.

"No, really, I owe you." She stated. Now it was time to really up her game.

He was sat to her right so she lifted her left foot and bent her knee. She placed her foot on the edge of the table as she moved so that she was facing him more. She knew that he would be getting a clear view underneath the skirt part of her dress, seeing as though she had been daring and worn no underwear. His intense gaze moved downward ever so slowly. Brooke noticed that his eyes darkened as he realized that he had an unobstructed view up her skirt of what lay beneath. Brooke put her actions down to the alcohol she had consumed and the way Lucas and Victoria had treated her the past few weeks. Her mystery man gave her a small grin at the sight and took another drink of his whiskey. Brooke noticed with frustration that it wasn't to steady his nerves.

"You are playing with fire." He told her softly. Brooke heard the clear warning in his voice.

"Maybe it's a fire you can put out." She shot back, as she moved her foot slightly. Brooke's gaze then shifted to his jeans again to see if what she was doing had caused a reaction in him. To her complete amazement, it hadn't.

"Trust me, you do not want that. Or the consequences that come with it." He warned her again. His hypnotic blue eyes were on her face and he watched her lick her bright red lips.

"Trust me, I can handle it," She replied confidently and heard his soft chuckle in response. He was so calm and unnerved by her actions and it caused her frustration to grow. "You're what I've been looking for tonight. I need a man to make me his so I can forget how bad my life has become just lately."

Her voice was heavy with lust and a hint of sadness. It caused her potential lover's blue eyes to move from her lips back to her hot gaze. Brooke saw another flash of something in their depths and she felt herself getting lost in the pools of blue. She shivered despite the heat she felt raging inside her. She was surprised at the heat he was creating by simply looking at her the way he was.

"Well, you have found me," He replied with a grin. He couldn't help but notice as he dipped a finger into his drink that her body seemed to want him even more at his admission. He swirled the whiskey around with his finger, as he began to speak again. "But could you live with the consequences?"

"I can't get pregnant, I'm on the pill." She told him thinking that was what he had meant. He smiled softly at the revelation.

"That was not what I was talking about." He told her with amusement in his voice.

Suddenly, his hand shot out and wrapped tightly around her delicate ankle. Brooke gasped as he did. His eyes seemed to glow with a silver fire as he looked at her again. Slowly, he began to pull her across the seat by her leg, before he wrapped it around his waist. The skirt of her dress slid up as he pulled her to him. Her heart leapt inside her chest as she saw his eyes. She felt him move and her eyes lowered. She watched as he dipped a finger into his drink once again. He then brought it out and ever so slowly, his hand came down. Brooke arched toward him as she felt the slight burn of the alcohol and was surprised to find that it felt good.

"That feels good," She murmured softly as she wished that he would do something else with that finger. As if he were reading her mind, he did. He was teasing her mercilessly and she was getting more and more aroused with each passing moment. He was doing it without regard of who might pass through or by the curtain to see what was taking place. However, Brooke didn't care. She just wanted him to continue making her feel good. He heard her moan in pleasure as she said. "Please I need more."

"Are you sure that you want that?" She heard him ask. His voice was barely above a whisper now and Brooke could only nod in agreement.

In the next instant, she gave a loud gasp of both surprise and pleasure as he gave in to her request. It suddenly felt as if their secluded cocoon had closed in on her. No longer could she hear the thump of the music in the background but only her heartbeat as it pounded loudly in her ears. Her chest tightened slightly as he continued his actions in a torturously slow manner. Brooke moaned loudly as her hands sank into his silky dark hair. She briefly managed a glance around to see if they had an audience. She was relieved to see that it was still the two of them in their private little cocoon. She then threw her head back against the chaise lounge as she gave in to the amazing sensations that he was creating. Her eyes closed and she just let him work his magic as he rid her of her clothes. He folded her dress was neatly and placed it on the table with her shoes beside it. Brooke's heart was beating crazily inside her chest and her body tensed slightly in anticipation of what he was going to do next. He quickly undressed himself before he returned to her.

"I did try to warn you." He whispered softly when he moved over her.

He almost crushed her beneath his weight and Brooke could feel all of him against her. He lowered his head so that his lips were kissing over her neck. She let out a gasp as she felt a sudden sharp pain over where her pulse point was. She then felt like she was floating as the pain seemed to be gently kissed away. A few moments later, his mouth closed over her own and he kissed her deeply as he began to show her exactly what else he had been trying to warn her about. After a few moments, his lips returned to her neck. She was starting to feel rather lethargic and weak as he continued his previous actions. Brooke realized too late what was happening. She felt more and more of her life draining away beneath this amazing specimen of a man. Finally, he lifted his head; her life-giving fluid stained his lips. A drop or two had gathered at the corners of his lips.

"I did warn you." He repeated softly, almost sadly. His eyes were filled with a haunted look.

"Don't let me die, please." Brooke begged as tears spilled from her eyes. Her eyes started to dim with the onset of death and her body convulsed violently beneath him until she gave one last deep gasp and then darkness engulfed her.

**~X~**

Brooke's eyes shot open. She was still on the seat in the nightclub, only alone and fully clothed. She sat up quickly and smoothed down the skirt part of her dress. Her body began to shake over the dream she had just had. Relief began to spread over her as she realized that it had been a dream. She hadn't perished at the hands of her mystery lover. Brooke grinned as she thought about her dream of a sexy and incredibly delicious looking vampire that not just given her the best release she had ever before experienced, but had drained the life from her in the process. Something glistened in the light from the fake fire on the screen. She looked down and her breath caught in her throat. A heavy crystal glass sat empty upon the table and her hands shook as she reached over to pick it up. She sniffed at the contents it had once contained and her eyes rounded in shock. It was whiskey.

"Oh my God!" She gasped.

She almost hesitantly reached her hand up to check her neck. She gave a stifled cry of anguish as she felt the puncture wounds on the delicate column of her throat. It hadn't been a dream. She then realized that she couldn't feel the familiar beat of her heart. Brooke was unsure what to do next as she stood from her seat. She felt a sudden surge of energy when she came to her feet fully. Her body flushed slightly in heat and a powerful sensation began to fill her. It was as if a small electrical current was rushing up and down her body. Brooke smiled in genuine amusement as she thought of how her mysterious lover had literally sucked and fucked the life out of her. Only when she had begged not to die, he had given her a second life. A life that would now be filled with what he had done to her. She then realized she didn't even know his name.

Brooke's lips formed into a full-blown grin as she swept aside the curtain to the private area where she had been with the most alluring and seductive man she had ever met. He was here somewhere; she could feel him. There was some unusual connection and she could tell that he was watching her, waiting to see what she would do with her newfound life. A hunger was building inside her, a hunger that could not be quenched this time by lust. She looked around and scanned the undulating bodies that still moved to the music on the dance floor. Brooke spotted just what she needed. The drunk boy that had accosted her before she had met the mysterious vampire. The one who reminded her of Lucas. She smiled as she approached him slowly. She hoped the alcohol he so obviously had in his system would not affect her when she took him to the dark corner. He had wanted to have his way with her before but this time she was going to do what she wanted to him. His eyes widened in disbelief as Brooke reached him. Without a word, she took hold of one of his hand and pulled him toward the secluded seat just as she had done before with her mystery lover. She could sense his blood pumping through drunk boy's veins and it was calling her like a beacon. She felt her mouth water at the thought of the red liquid she would be taking from him. As she flicked aside the curtain, her hunger increased by leaps and bounds. She could still feel her mystery man, her creator watching her intently. He could obviously see perfectly through the layers of curtains.

"I need you." She told him.

Drunk boy got an expression on his face that made her want to hit him. However, she didn't want to damage her food. Brooke shoved him backward roughly and his eyes rounded in shock as she straddled his lap. Brooke smiled slowly as she heard his sharp intake of breath. It was then that she leaned forward and her teeth sank into the tender flesh of his throat. She heard his moan of pain and she reveled in it as she began to drink. Brooke greedily drained him as he struggled beneath her. She had a new found strength that easily kept him from breaking free. He gave one last desperate shove before he slumped backwards in the seat, dead. Brooke stood and straightened her dress once more. She grinned at the sight before her then turned and left the private little alcove. She saw the blue eyes of her mystery man smiling at her in amusement. Almost immediately, another kind of hunger filled her. A hunger that only her dark and deadly lover could ever possibly sate. She knew he could feel it too. That connection was kicking in again. With a jerk of his head, he indicated the exit to the club. She grinned devilishly as she began to walk towards it. He was close behind her and she sashayed her hips deliberately, just as she had when they had headed to the bar. They exited the club and walked out into the night. Brooke was amazed that she could see things with so much more clarity and she gazed around in awe.

"That is one of your new adjustments," the deep voice said into her ear and gave her an exaggerated shiver down her spine. "You did really well for your first meal."

"Thank you," she told him as she smiled. He moved to her front and gazed down into her eyes. "And you did more than good at what you did to me."

"I know," he replied with a naughty grin. He then frowned and his gaze went back to the club. "Do you have a car?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Come on let's go," her mystery lover said as he took hold of her hand. "We will go back to your home. There is something different about you and I need to discover what it is."

"Sure, it's over this way." Brooke said as she headed towards where she had parked her car.

They climbed in and she pulled out of the parking lot, before heading down the main road. Out of the shadow of the doorway to AfterLife came a slight blonde haired figure. They watched the car heading down the road with narrowed eyes, before heading back into the club to begin plotting the punishment he would be getting when he came back.


	2. Dark Road Rising

**Hey lovely readers!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, faves and alerts I've received for this. Hope you all enjoy this installment.**

* * *

><p>Brooke lay in bed and was thankful that she had installed the black out blinds when she had bought her house. She had hated the sunlight peeking in and disturbing her from her sleep after a long night of designing. However, the blinds now prevented her and her new lover from perishing under the suns harmful rays. There were no lights on in the room and it was as dark as night. Brooke thanked her new powers to be able to see clearly as she took in the Adonis that lay beside her in all his naked glory. His pale skin seemed to glow as she raked her eyes over him. She appreciated the way his skin was taut over the defined muscles of his torso. His whole body was firm and muscular and Brooke had thoroughly enjoyed exploring him since they had left the club, several days ago. She had lost track of time as they had become absorbed in each other. Thinking back, they had to have been in her house for at least a week.<p>

Brooke then began to think about how her life, or unlife, would be now. She was suddenly thankful that she had signed the business over to Victoria to get her off her back. She had a brief notion of heading to New York and torturing her until she signed it back to her and then draining her as revenge. She quickly brushed it away. She knew that no matter how much she hated her mother, she would never do that. The fact that she had killed drunk boy in the club weighed heavily on her mind. She didn't know how she would able to survive as a vampire if it meant draining people on a regular basis.

She was drawn out of her thoughts as the man beside her stirred in his sleep and rolled over so he was facing her. His left hand fell against her thigh and she saw the intricate ring that was on his ring finger. She had briefly noticed it in the car and she took the opportunity to take a closer look. It was made out of gold and looked ancient. There was an inscription around the band in a language Brooke couldn't fathom and in the center there was a blood red stone. Her fingers ran over it lightly and his hand jerked back and quickly took hold of hers.

"Don't mess with that." he told her in a deep gravely voice that sounded thick with sleep. She looked at him curiously.

"Sorry I was just looking," she replied. "It's such a stunning ring."

"Well it's the only thing that's keeping us safe right now." He told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a frown.

"My sire," he began. Brooke looked confused. "The vampire that created me is what you would call _very_ possessive. If she knew that I was here with you she would kill you and punish me. Again."

"She?" Brooke asked as a pang of jealousy went through her. He felt it through their connection.

"Yes she," he replied. He had felt the jealousy she had felt and it intrigued him. This had never happened to him before. "I hate her. She keeps me for her own amusement and enjoyment. Every time I have tried to get away, she manages to find me and takes me back against my will. Then she punishes me however she feels."

"What's the ring got to do with anything?" Brooke asked.

"Somebody got it for me," he told her as his blue eyes flashed with that silver hue. "I only got it the day we met in the club so this is me testing it out. It must be working because she's not here."

"What does it do?" Brooke asked softly.

"When I wear it, she can't sense where I am," he told her. "Supposedly."

"But like you just said, she's not here so it's obviously working," Brooke replied. She then frowned as she thought. "How does it work exactly?"

"Do you see the stone?" he asked. Brooke nodded. "The person who had it made for me had a witch use some of the bitch's blood to make the stone. Then it was placed into the ring with a few incantations and spells. Then the word was inscribed and it was made. I've been waiting for this for so long."

"How long?" Brooke asked curiously. She looked deep into his eyes and was amazed at how much she felt for him already. She still didn't even know his name. This was also the first proper conversation they had had.

"Since she turned me," he replied. He could tell by her look that it wasn't enough and he found himself wanting to tell her everything. "A hundred and ten years."

"A hundred and ten years?" Brooke asked in a stunned tone. "Is that how old you are?"

"If you add on the age I was when I was turned, I'm a hundred and thirty two," he told her. He then added. "And my name is Nathan Scott."

"Scott?" Brooke asked as she scoffed. "That's a popular name around here. You're not related to Lucas Scott are you?"

"I am," Nathan replied and Brooke's eyes went wide as she wondered how. Their connection meant that she didn't even need to ask. "I'm his great, great, great Grandfather."

"Oh my God!" Brooke said shocked. "Do you know that I just broke up with Lucas because he cheated on me?"

"With Lindsey Strauss. Yes I know," Nathan told her. Brooke's expression was again one of surprise and she wondered how he knew that. "I've always kept a watch on my family over the generations to make sure that she doesn't hurt them."

"Who is this vampire that sired you?" Brooke asked.

"Her name is Peyton Sawyer," Nathan told her as he recalled the night that had turned his life as he knew it upside down. "I was out with some friends, celebrating the birth of my daughter. We ran into Peyton and her minions. I don't know if I had too much to drink or she put something in my drink, but the next thing I knew I was in bed with her."

There was a few moments silence as he relived the painful memory he had only shared with one other person. The one who had given him the ring. Brooke could see the sadness in his eyes and she realized that she could feel it too. And she knew that he knew that she could feel it.

"I was disgusted with myself. I loved Haley so much," he told her. "I tried to stop, but she didn't want to. So she bit me and turned me into her toy. I have been trying to get away from her ever since."

"Wow," Brooke said stunned. "You know before all this, if people had told me vampires were real, I would have had them carted off to the loony bin."

Nathan laughed and was surprised. It was his first genuine laugh in so long. This unique connection he and Brooke had was confusing him. The one and only time that he had turned someone, nothing like this had happened. He had a vague idea where she was but that was it. Whereas with Brooke, he could feel everything she did and experienced everything she did.

"So this Peyton bitch," Brooke began causing Nathan to laugh some more. "Does she experience everything you do too?"

"No and I don't with her either," Nathan replied. "That part I don't quite understand. It's never happened before that I know of."

"How many have you turned?" Brooke asked him quietly.

"You're the second," he replied. She looked at him surprised. "And I don't kill when I drink. I got carried away with you that night. I didn't want you to die, so I did the only thing that I could."

"I'm glad you didn't let me die," she replied and then realized what she had said. "Well you know what I mean."

"I do," he replied as the look in his eyes changed. "I'm getting hungry."

"Me too," she replied. "Can you teach me how to stop so I don't kill anyone else?"

"I can try," he replied. "Although it's not something that I can teach. You just have to control your instincts and urges."

"Easier said than done," She replied as she gave him a sultry look. He smiled as he caught the double entendre to her words. She climbed off the bed and headed towards her closet. "So what should I wear to go and get our meal in? I mean I can't exactly go out there naked can I?"

"No you can't," he said in a growl. Brooke felt a rush of desire shoot through her as he did. "You do know that that particular view is for my eyes only now?"

"Really?" she asked with a grin. "So we're mates for life?"

"God I hope so," Nathan replied honestly as his eyes roamed over her. She was the first female he had wanted to be with since he had been taken from his wife. "No other vampire will bother you, because you have my mark on your neck."

"You mean besides Peyton?" she asked with a smile. Her hand reached up and she traced her fingers over the mark he had left when he had bitten her. "And as for the mark on my neck I would check it in a mirror but I can't seem to see anything in it."

"Welcome to the vampire world," he said as he climbed off the bed and followed her. "Why don't you wear a pair of those jeans that show that great butt of yours off?"

"What is with you Scott men and your obsession with my ass?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow. She pulled a pair of jeans off a hanger and then found some underwear before she started to get dressed. Nathan headed back into the bedroom and easily found his clothes that were scattered around the place. He grinned to himself as he saw that his shirt had been trashed.

"Brooke, do you have a shirt I could wear?" he asked as he headed back to her closet. She now wore her jeans and a bra as she looked for a shirt.

"There's some of Luke's thing he left here in that bag over there," she said as she pointed to a trash bag in the corner. "Help yourself."

"Thanks." he replied as he began to rummage through.

"So Nathan," Brooke began. "What happened after I asked not to die?"

"I kept drinking," he began as he stood and faced her. He walked over to her and took her hand. He placed it on a scar that was above his heart. "When you were almost gone, I opened this and you drank. Then I left you to sleep."

"How long was I asleep for?" she asked as she found herself running her fingertips over the scar.

"Four hours," he told her. "I made sure nobody disturbed you."

"How did you get this scar?" she asked curiously. Her fingers instinctively traced over it and she heard Nathan suck in an unneeded breath.

"I fell and cut myself when I was a boy," he told her. He then smiled as he asked. "Can we go and eat now?"

**~X~**

"Where is he?" the angry female voice demanded as she glared at the three people in front of her.

"We don't know," one of the men replied. "We tracked him as far as we could, but then it was like he vanished."

"I thought you were supposed to be a great tracker Julian!" Peyton barked at her lackey. "The three of you need to get out in that town tonight and look for him. I want him back here! I don't care how long it takes! If you don't bring him back then I will kill one of you as an example!"

"Chris! Can't you get a vision of him or something?" Peyton asked the other man.

"It doesn't work like that," Chris told her. "I don't choose what to see."

"Rachel, have you tried the regular hunting grounds?" Peyton asked.

"Yes," Rachel told her. "There hasn't been any sign of him since he left."

"Well go and check them again!" Peyton barked. "And if you find that whore that took him. Bring her back to me alive. I want to torture her while Nathan watches."

"Yes Peyton." The three mumbled before they obediently left the office and headed into the already busy nightclub.

The music pounded loudly and vibrated across the floor as she made sure the door was closed. The private room had been soundproofed so any occupants couldn't hear what was going on in the club on the other side of that door. Also the club goers couldn't hear what went on in the office as well. Peyton's face was like thunder. She couldn't believe that her toy had taken off with another woman. She knew it wasn't just for food as he would have returned long before now. She was going to punish him severely this time when he returned.

As she plotted his fate, she stared into space. Anyone who saw her would have thought that her face was almost angelic. She had large green eyes that were almost hypnotic. Behind those eyes however, anyone that knew her, knew that she was far from an angel. Inside this angelic looking woman's body lay a monster. A monster that purposely sought out seduced and killed innocent men. And sometimes women. Her thoughts then drifted back to Nathan. She thought of his incredibly handsome face and felt her blood heat to a boiling point. She couldn't believe her good fortune at finding such an unbelievable human being in Nathan all those years ago. Not only was he wickedly handsome, but when she had seduced him, she discovered that his looks weren't the only treasures his body held.

After she had threatened to harm his family, he had begged her for mercy and to leave them alone. He had told her he would do anything if she would just leave them be. Peyton had smirked at his whining as she had him exactly where she wanted him. It was then he had agreed to be her plaything for as long as she deemed fit. She had then made him give her the most amazing afternoon of pure, raw, unadulterated pleasure that she had been searching for many, many years. Her body had been craving a man like Nathan for centuries. Her decision to turn him into one of her kind, binding him to her, had been made the moment she had set eyes on him. She wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

**~X~**

Brooke moved through the shadows of the trees, listening intently for any sounds that would tell her where he was. She could sense him near, but couldn't understand why he wasn't making himself known to her. A twig snapped over to her left and Brooke spun around. Her eyes searched the shadows but she only saw small creatures scurrying through the leaf strewn ground. An almost bone-chilling breeze hit her back and she froze. He was there, standing just behind her now. She could sense him with every fiber of her being.

"What are you doing?" That delicious deep voice demanded in an amused tone. Brooke turned slowly to face him and smiled as she looked at him seductively.

"Looking for you." She answered in a sexy tone. His blue eyes flashed silver back at her. The light in the distance only illuminated his face and black hair, his lower half was still hidden in the shadows.

"Why?" He asked as he smiled lazily. He already knew the answer; the scent of her lust was strong. And he could feel it too. "I thought we were supposed to be looking for a meal?"

"I need you, Nathan," She answered honestly and heard him chuckle softly. "So badly. I'm sure you can feel just how much."

"I can," he told her in a husky tone. "That's why I came to find you. You made me as horny as you are with those feelings you have in there."

"Nathan, make love to me, please." She whispered.

"I can't, Brooke," He told her softly. "Not here, it's too risky. She could find us. And I don't want her to hurt you. And we really need to get some blood before dawn. We've not fed for about a week."

"I need this, Nathan. Take some of my blood. We can last another night." She begged.

"Brooke we have only taken mere sips from each other," he told her. "We need to keep our strength up."

"But I want you Nathan," she told him. He felt just how much and he knew that he couldn't say no to her. "Please."

The next moment Brooke's back slammed hard against the bark of a tree. His mouth closed over hers and his tongue drove past her parted lips. Brooke nearly melted at the passion of the kiss. His lower body shifted back slightly. The faint sound of his zipper opening drifted to her ears and she smiled against his lips. His hands came to her hips and he deftly unfastened her jeans and pulled them down. She then groaned deeply into his mouth as he began to give her what she wanted. Brooke nearly dropped to her knees in pleasure. Nathan sensed it and he wrapped one strong muscular arm around her waist to hold her steady as he continued his actions. Her knees buckled in response and his arm tightened. Blinding white lights filled her vision and her orgasm was so violent that Nathan had to tighten his hold on her more than he thought was possible. His mouth swallowed her cries of complete rapture as her body convulsed against him.

"Oh fuck, Nathan!" She gasped as she finally regained her senses and he pulled his lips from hers.

His blue eyes flashed silver sparks at her erratically. Her hazel eyes were flashing sparks of gold. He grinned at her as she came back to earth. Nathan then commenced his actions so that he could reach the release he now so desperately craved. They gazed into each other's eyes before moving their mouths to the other's neck. Brooke's lips sought out and found the pounding vein at his throat as the borrowed blood circulated through it. She snaked out her tongue and tasted his flesh. She felt the blood rushing through his vein and she felt another release hit her. She couldn't stop herself as she opened her mouth wide, bared her fangs and bit down. Nathan moaned against her neck as her fangs buried themselves into the side of his own. The shock and erotic feel of her drinking caused him to react. His own fangs found the permanent mark on her neck and he re-opened it easily. Before Brooke could take too much, she fought her instincts and pulled away. She lapped at the wound on his neck with her tongue and used her saliva to close it. She felt him do the same to her as they both came down from their euphoric high.

"Are you all right?" He asked his voice slightly husky in the darkness.

"Better than all right!" Brooke gasped in delight.

The two of them shared a deeply intimate kiss as Nathan carefully placed her down so she was standing once more. He then stepped back over her jeans that were still pooled at her ankles. He bent and pulled them up for her, before he adjusted his own clothing. They then kissed once again, their hunt for their meal completely forgotten. The only hunger they felt now was love and passion for each other. A noise in the distance caught Nathan's attention. His super hearing then heard a familiar voice.

"We have to go." He whispered urgently. He took hold of her hand and began to lead her in the opposite direction.

"Nathan?" she asked sounding worried. She felt the panic he had when he heard the voice.

"Don't, Brooke. Let me get you safe. I may have signed a death warrant for us both." He stated sadly as they stealthy moved back the way they had come.

"Whose voice was that?" Brooke asked as they continued to head towards Brooke's house, which was now their safe haven.

"Someone who works for Peyton," he told her. "She's probably sent them looking for me."

"You're right she has." A female voice said from behind them. Nathan and Brooke stopped in their tracks. Nathan turned to face the voice and placed himself in front of Brooke protectively.

"Rachel," Nathan said with a sigh. "I'm not going back this time."

"You're going to have to," Rachel said in a defeated tone. "If you don't go back she's going to kill one of us. We've been searching for a week already."

"What?" Nathan asked incredulously as he gripped Brooke's hand.

"You know what she's like Nathan," Rachel said. "She won't let any of us get away. If she finds out that I let you get away again it'll be _my_ head she's cutting off. Plus she knows you left with that hotty behind your back. She wants her too."

"She's not touching her!" Nathan said in a growl, catching Rachel by surprise.

"I'll do you a deal," Rachel said. "You come back with me and your piece of ass here will be left alone. I'll tell her I found you out hunting."

"Let me talk to her in private." Nathan said as he ushered Brooke away from Rachel and to the entrance to the park. He took his ring off and handed it to her.

"Nathan what are you doing?" Brooke asked in a panicked voice. "She'll find you."

"I don't care. I'm more concerned with her finding you. Put it on," Brooke quickly slipped the ring onto her index finger as Nathan hurried her further towards the exit. He then used their connection to tell her. "_Go home and then tomorrow night head to the factory by the river. Ask to speak to Karen. Show her this and tell her I sent you. Tell her I turned you_."

"Nathan I can't," Brooke replied close to tears. "I can't leave you."

"You have to," he told her as he stroked her cheek. He kissed her lovingly and deeply before pulling away. He looked deep into her eyes as he said. "I love you Brooke. Promise me that you will do as I ask."

"I promise," she replied as she sniffled. "Promise me you'll come back to me Nathan."

"I can't," he told her in a broken voice. "Go Brooke. Before she comes here. I need you to be safe or what I'm about to do is for nothing."


	3. The Punishment Begins

**Paigematthewsfan21 – Yes Nathan is in big, big trouble with Peyton.**

**Litalove – Thanks for the review. Glad you like it.**

**CaseyJr – Aww thank you so much. There will be a Brooke/Peyton fight scene I assure you.**

**Leni – Thanks so much. The idea just hit me one day.**

**Jessica James 23 – There will be explanations of what happened to Nathan's family after he was turned. Glad you like it.**

**KayyyReneee – Aww thanks! Me too!**

**JackSawyer99, MollyCW23, Beth-J-Matthews, John Tate, Jason-Carlton, The-Tommynator, Riley Barnes, Lee Martin, James McLean, Eve G, Jen Loves Nathan, Ashley J Scott, Alyssia-Owens, Nicole-2223, Carter-James, The-Ryanator, Danny-Walker, Holly-Roberts, Raven-Rachel23, The-Tim22, Cheery Rose 23 – Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews! I love reading every one of them.**

**Again big thanks to those who have added this to alerts and such. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Peyton begins her punishment on Nathan.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Nathan had only just walked through the doorway of the club when Julian and Clay grabbed hold of him. They marched him towards the bar where Peyton sat. Her eyes were angry as she looked him up and down. She could smell the whore he had been with all over him and it made her want to vomit. Rachel then came through the doorway and surveyed the scene at the bar. She felt guilty at making Nathan come back to Peyton. She knew exactly how he felt to be kept against his will and used as somebody's plaything. She shuddered internally as Peyton grinned evilly at her in recognition of her making Nathan return. She then repeated her action as Ian appeared in front of her, grabbed her arm and dragged her through a soundproofed door and into the back. She knew that she wouldn't be leaving the club again until he was done with her. Nathan watched sadly.<p>

"Join me for a drink Nathan." Peyton told him and motioned to Felix, the bartender, to prepare a drink for him. Her voice drew his gaze away from the door Rachel had just been dragged through.

"I'm tired, Peyton. I only want to go to sleep now so your punishment will need to wait." He shot back angrily.

"That's what you get when you spend so long with your whore," She told him icily. His blue eyes glowered back at her. Silver sparks of rage erupted in them at her calling Brooke a whore. She got a look of disgust on her face as she said. "I can smell her all over you. And it makes me sick."

"Don't you call her that," he told her in a dangerously low voice that turned into a growl. His eyes were now shiny silver. He was beyond pissed and Peyton was shocked as she had never seen that before. "You try to hurt her and I'll kill you Peyton. I don't care if it means I die too!"

"Hit a nerve did I?" Peyton asked coolly. She hid her shock well. This was the first time he had ever stood up to her like this. She didn't know if she liked it. "Sit and have your drink!"

"I'm not falling for that again!" He growled so that only she would hear him. "I remember my last punishment. You know one day, you will be on the receiving end. And I'm going to watch you suffer and enjoy it."

"Nathan! I have thought long and hard of what sort of punishment I could give you for you abandoning me and being unfaithful with that unworthy human," She told him as her green eyes blazed. She glanced down at the drink that Felix placed in front of him on the bar. It wouldn't hurt him, but what she had planned for later most certainly would. "And I'm going to enjoy it. Drink it!"

"You drink it," He returned after a moment's pause and saw her anger ignite further. "So you think poisoning me is a form of punishment? Do you think it will kill me? You're really even dumber than I thought."

"I told you, I have no intention of destroying you. You are perfection itself. Forever young, wickedly handsome, strong and equipped to fuck me better than anyone. I told you when I turned you Nathan that I had been searching for a man like you for centuries. The way that your body pleasures me would make me an idiot to physically maim you in some way," She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "And to kill you would be a waste."

"I'm quite sure there are other men out in there this world that would love to be your fuck toy, Peyton. With your beauty it should be quite easy to find another who would gladly give you what you want," He told her bluntly and she smiled at his biting compliment. "Why make me suffer all this time? Why make me exist in a world of misery?"

"I don't want a weakling Nathan. You fight me with an inner fire that comes through when I make you fuck me. I have had hundreds of lovers in my long life, but not one can compare to you. Your blood is sweet and I'm addicted to it. Just like I am with your body. No, Nathan, I want no other and until I decide I've had enough and I take your life, you will remain mine. Now drink!" She commanded harshly.

After her speech he knew he had to get out from under her control. If it meant dying then so be it. He reached over and snatched the glass from the bar. He nearly shattered it in his powerful grip. He then threw the contents into his mouth and swallowed.

"Let the games begin!" He hissed and stormed away from the bar, through the door that Ian had dragged Rachel and to the living area. He wondered exactly what he had just consumed and what it was going to do to him.

No sooner had Nathan entered the private suite of rooms in the back of the club, whatever was in the drink hit him like a ton of bricks. He swayed unsteadily upon his feet and he had to use the walls and furniture to keep himself upright. He moved deeper into the living room where his legs finally gave out on him. He landed in a heap upon the floor. He barely managed to throw his arms out in time to stop himself from landing on his face. With a growl of anger he rolled onto his back. The ceiling above spun like crazy before his eyes.

"Bitch!" He hissed between clenched teeth. He fought the wave of nausea that threatened at the back of his throat. It left a burning, bitter taste in his mouth. Darkness gathered around the irises of his eyes. Whatever she had given him was going to send him into oblivion. Nathan heard a laugh, realizing that it came from deep within his chest. What was so funny he had no idea, only he couldn't stop more from erupting as the darkness grew stronger and deeper until silence engulfed him and he passed out.

**~X~**

Brooke paced, back and forth as she worried about Nathan. She couldn't sense him and it scared her. Her throat was still tender from his bite, yet a slow, warm smile worked its way across her lips at the memory of him taking her right there in the park. Even after the thorough pounding he'd given her and the incredible orgasms she'd experienced, she wanted more. She continued to pace the long length of her bedroom as she went between worry for him and wanting to have him inside her again. She couldn't believe the crazy situation she was in. She looked at the ring on her finger and wished that there were two of them.

She cursed the bright sunshine that was keeping her a prisoner. She just wanted to get to the factory Nathan had told her to go to. She needed to speak to this Karen person whoever she was. Brooke briefly wondered if Karen was the one who had made the ring. If she was she would ask for another so that when she did find Nathan, he would be safe again. Brooke felt her worry increase as she thought about him returning to Peyton. She wondered what would happen to him if the obviously sadistic and possessive vampire found out about their time together. Brooke couldn't bear the thought of her hurting him, or even killing him. She knew she loved him more than anything. To Brooke, Nathan was everything she desired in a man. There had to be a way to get him away from Peyton. There had to be a way to destroy one of the most jealously possessive and sadistic vampires imaginable. Brooke just wished she knew how.

**~X~**

_Oh fuck_, Nathan thought as he woke to find himself chained to what he guessed to be a supporting beam in a derelict looking building.

He glanced down and was relieved to find himself still clothed. The last time, Peyton had had him stripped naked and dragged to the prison of her choice. It had taken him weeks to get the grit out of his skin. He realized that his shoes however were missing as were his socks. He frowned as he realized that he was extremely hungry. His frown deepened as he realized Peyton had probably fed from him at some point while he had been out of it. He looked around to see if he recognized where he had been brought to. Absolutely nothing looked familiar. A sense of dread crept up his spine and he prayed for the death to take him out of Peyton's control. Unfortunately, he knew that what she had told him was true. She wouldn't kill him. Not until she was ready to end his life. After over one hundred years it seemed that that time was never going to come. There were no windows for him to judge the time of day or night. He guessed Peyton had made sure of it so that he wouldn't burn up like an overdone cookie. From the cramps in his arms, he guessed he'd been placed here not too long after he had lost consciousness. If it was longer he knew from experience his arms would be numb.

Nathan questioned what her plans for him would be this time. He wondered if she planned on leaving him there for a few days, letting his blood lust grow. It wouldn't take long. The only feeding he had partaken in had been mere sips from Brooke. And then there had been the sips he had taken to only enhance his climax. He fought the images that suddenly flashed through his mind. The images of Peyton turning him against his will so many years ago. Of how many times she had controlled his body and his mind with her words. She was his creator and the only way he could be freed of her hold upon him was through death. Either his or Peyton's. Unfortunately, with that control came his inability to destroy his creator. That in itself was the most infuriating thing for him. All other ways he had tried to get away from her had ended up with him in this predicament

"Damn!" He growled into the silence. Nathan's arms were now completely numb. So numb that he wasn't even aware that the twisting, jerking and tugging had caused the ropes to cut into his flesh. Or that was causing him to lose what little precious blood he had left. He rested as best he could, floating in and out of consciousness as the time wore on. It was during one lucid moment that he decided that leaving him here without the chance to feed was how she planned on punishing him. He could not have been more wrong.

**~X~**

Brooke drove her car along the road towards the old factory by the river as fast as she could. Her worry for Nathan had increased by the minute. She had felt everything he had been feeling. The helplessness, hunger, pain, numbness and the dread. It made her even more determined to kill the bitch. She pulled up into a parking space in the surprisingly pristine parking lot. She climbed out and secured her car before heading towards the factory. She went through the main entrance and was instantly stopped by an extremely tall and well built man.

"Where do you think you're heading to?" he asked in a voice that made a chill go down her spine.

"I was told to come here. I was told to ask to speak to Karen." she replied in a quiet voice. She felt a powerful hand clench around her neck and the next thing she knew she had been lifted off her feet and was pinned against a wall. She looked into the eyes of the man clearly scared.

"Who told you to come here?" he demanded.

"Nathan," she replied in a hoarse whisper. His hand prevented anything else. Brooke was surprised when he loosened his hold and she dropped to the floor. "We need to find him and get him back."

"We?" the man asked as he raised his eyebrows. "And get him back from where?"

"Peyton," Brooke said sadly. "He gave me this ring to protect me and told me that I had to come here and speak to Karen. Rachel made him go back to Peyton for his punishment."

"Let me see." The man said. Brooke held her hand out and showed him the ring that was on her finger.

"He said it would keep me safe from Peyton," She told him. She felt her eyes fill with tears. "I don't want her to hurt him."

"Did he turn you?" the man asked sounding shocked as he moved her brunette locks away from her neck. He had felt the mark on her neck when he had picked her up.

"Yes," she replied as the tears slipped from her eyes. "He turned me just over a week ago. It was the day he got this ring. He has been with me ever since but Rachel caught up with him in the park."

"Follow me," the man said as he began to head up a staircase. "I'll take you to Karen."

**~X~**

Peyton stood silently as she watched Nathan sleep. His chin rested lightly upon his chest. A small pang of guilt washed through her, but when she recalled his attempt to leave, her conviction to punish him came back strongly. He was a magnificent creature, even after one hundred plus years under her control. A soft smile curled her bloodstained lips; she had chosen her mate well so long ago. His muscular frame was just as firm and ripped as the night she had taken him into her bed and into her body and a shudder of need enveloped her as she continued to stare at him. The moment he had returned to the club and sat down beside her she knew he had been with the same woman countless times. She could smell the bitch all over him and his clothing and jealousy clawed at her chest. Nathan was _her_chosen mate and whoever this female was, she had signed her own death warrant through her actions. Peyton silently glided across the floor. Her hand lifted to rake her long nails over his shirt covered torso. The fabric ripped under her actions and her nails left red imprints on his pale skin. It caused his head to snap up at the touch. Dazed, bloodlust filled eyes swirled until he could focus upon his visitor and she smiled up at him.

"Hello, lover," She stated in her sultry voice. Nathan went rigid in alarm. Peyton began to almost savagely assault his lips beneath her own. She could taste the whore's blood he had drunk still upon his lips. The telltale scent of that woman was upon his face and the faint hint of her perfume lingered on his clothing. The distinctive scent of the woman was all over him. She pulled back slightly to speak and those blue eyes of his opened fully at last to gaze back at her as she asked. "Was she good, Nathan?"

"Yes," He answered her honestly and a flash of jealousy flashed through her body as her green eyes darkened like an oncoming storm. "She is the best one I have ever been with since my wife."

Her anger sprang to life as she once again sought his mouth, her tongue forced him to part his lips. She heard the grunt of protest at her action. She scoured the insides of his mouth with her tongue, exploring each and every recess she could reach, wiping out all traces of the other woman she could find. Peyton bit down hard on his lower lip and she felt him wince in pain. Her heartbeat quickened inside her chest, as she could now taste the blood from the cut she had just given him. It drove her to near insanity to have more from him and she began to suck harshly at the wound, until he managed to force his head away. His eyes glared at her in anger.

"You nearly killed me the last time, Peyton. Remember?" He told her angrily. He didn't care about pissing her off anymore. He just wanted her to leave Brooke alone. "And you kiss like a fish. I would have thought that with over six hundred years practice you would be good at it by now."

"Your blood is like an aphrodisiac to me, Nathan. It's so sweet, full of life and vitality. But I promise I won't hurt you this time," She told him softly as she smirked. She remembered the last time she had drank from him. It had taken him literally weeks to recover. "I'll just find your whore and do it to her instead. Now I know her scent it will be so easy to track her."

Her green eyes bored into his as she began to destroy his clothing. He wouldn't need them for what she had planned for him. She ripped the remains of the t-shirt from him and revealed his impressive torso. She never grew tired of seeing the magnificent muscle structure that Nathan possessed. He was like a work of art. She threw the now ruined shirt behind her somewhere into the depths of the derelict building. Nathan had no choice but to let her do whatever she wanted to him. She literally ripped his jeans from him and grinned evilly as his nakedness was revealed to her. Peyton didn't have to bother with footwear as it had long gone. Probably when her minions had dragged him here.

"Such perfection." She stated huskily as her eyes bored into him

She felt her desire begin to build as she let her gaze travel up and down his frame. The way she had chained him accentuated his muscles and the sight was incredibly erotic to her. His blue eyes were shielded by his lids, as her own scanned his perfect and purely male frame from head to toe. Peyton smiled evilly as her hands moved to his chest. Her fingers trailed painfully over the firm skin and muscle she found there. She then followed the path of her fingers with her mouth. Her fangs came out and she bit his skin and drew blood as she moved along the trail of her hands. Her nails scratched his skin and drew even more blood. Her tongue swept out and cleaned it up. She savored every drop of his blood as she did. A little while later she stopped and moved back. She smirked evilly and proudly as she took in the sight of his torso. He was covered in bites and scratches and the blood flowed freely from them. Peyton felt her desire and hunger for his blood grow at the sight. She smirked again and knelt in front of him once more. She repeated her actions on his legs and made sure to leave no inch of skin unmarked. He needed to know that he belonged to her and not the whore he had hidden away with for the last week. She finished her work on his legs and then sat back on her heels. There was still one place she had left to work on. She looked up and moved forward. Nathan still had his eyes closed but when he felt her fangs on a particularly sensitive area, they opened in alarm. She grinned at him as she continued to torture his sensitive flesh with her deadly sharp fangs, until she had him moaning in pain.

"S-stop!" He stammered weakly.

He tried to move his hips to get her to stop but it was no use. She chuckled icily as she ran her fangs down the now bloody length of him and then began a trail up his torso to his neck. She then wasted no time before she sank her teeth into his neck viciously and drank.

"Peyton... please!" He begged softly as he felt himself getting weaker. He realized that if she didn't stop she would be taking too much.

"I'm sorry, Nathan," She said in a voice that told him that she wasn't. Her bloodstained mouth hovered millimeters from his own. "But you need to be punished for running off with that whore. And when I find her, you're going to watch me as I rip her throat out right in front of you."

Peyton lowered her head and pressed her lips against his own. The taste of his sweet blood was almost more than she could withstand. The delicious flavor lingered in her mouth, as she felt him slip into unconsciousness from the loss of blood. When she pulled back, she couldn't stop the smile of pleasure from crossing her lips as she stared down at him for a long moment. Her hand reached up to caress his strong cheek. Her fingertips traced over the full bottom lip and she lightly touched the bite she had given him earlier that was still bleeding. The question of ever growing tired of him surfaced in her mind and as her gaze once more moved over his nakedness, Peyton knew the answer was a resounding no.

**~X~**

For one hundred and ten years, Nathan Scott had been frozen in a body that would never age, never grow ill, or never die unless it was at Peyton's hands. He was bound to her by blood and even a hint of fear. She held his life so easily in her hands. The threat always just below the surface that if he did not please her when she commanded him to, she would kill him. Nathan was still naked and bound to the beam in whatever place she had brought him to. His hunger bordered somewhere between the edge of insanity and starvation as he drifted slowly back from the unconsciousness, caused by Peyton taking too much of his blood again. He looked around and saw nobody around him. He had a feeling that he was more than likely being watched from the shadows. His pale flesh was marked with too many cuts and bites to count. They were all still bleeding, signaling just how weak he actually was.

"I will kill you one day, Peyton Sawyer!" He hissed. Even the few words seemed like too much effort. His drained body ached. He just prayed that Brooke was still safe.

"There's a donor waiting, Nathan." A voice said.

He instantly knew that it was Clay. He was one of the two men assigned by Peyton as his guardians to watch him and make sure that he didn't try to leave. Julian was the other. As Nathan managed to lift his tired blue eyes, he wasn't surprised to find both men hovering in the shadows. There were only two times these men were not constantly watching over him. One being when he left to feed and the other was when Peyton herself was in close enough range to control him. There were numerous times he had attempted to escape her hold of him. So many that he couldn't remember just how many. Yet each time he had tried she had found him, the hold she had upon him through their blood ties guiding her like a beacon to his whereabouts. He had never had the ring then. And each of those times he had paid dearly for those attempts. The last time she had taken nearly all his precious lifeblood, leaving him as weak as a kitten and very close to death. She had given him only a mere cupful of what he needed to survive each day until he had grown strong enough again to be brought a donor to feed from. For nearly three weeks he had been at her mercy in one fashion or another and she had definitely taken full advantage of his weakness during that time. The only way he could gain his complete freedom was to destroy her hold of him and the only way to gain that would be through her death. There was no way he would ever take the ring back from Brooke. He couldn't stand the thought of Peyton destroying her. However, Peyton's death would also mean his own as she had been his creator. She had told him endlessly that if he ever killed her he would be killing himself. So far, Nathan didn't have the courage to test that theory out. He seriously hoped that that wasn't the case. If it was it meant that Brooke would die if he did.

Nathan was brought out of his thoughts as Julian brought a young woman to stand in front of him. Her brown eyes were wide with fear and he could sense it. He could literally feel the blood rushing through her veins and smell her intense terror. Nathan pitied her as he knew why she had been brought here, obviously against her will. They were going to make him drain her as part of his punishment. Peyton knew that he didn't kill humans. He remembered his last punishment when she had brought him an innocent girl who hadn't looked more then twelve, even though she had been nineteen. She had forced him to drink from her until she was almost dead. Peyton had then snapped her neck right in front of him. His eyes focused on the scared young woman before him. His estimation was that she was about eighteen or nineteen. Taking enough of her blood to kill her quickly came to his mind, yet he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. He had never been able to and that angered him even more. During his nightly feedings he had learned to only take a little from each donor, leaving them somewhat listless, confused and believing that what they had experienced was simply a dream. There had been times that as soon as darkness fell, he would begin to hunt. He would remain on the hunt until it was almost daylight to get enough to sustain him. There were also times that he slumbered the daylight hours hungry from the lack of blood. Since Brooke had come into his life that hadn't happened, even though they hadn't done much hunting. Her blood alone was enough to sustain him. The petite brunette's pulse quickened as she was dragged towards him. Nathan could sense it. Julian and Clay were at either side of her, holding her arms firmly. Nathan saw her eyes fall to his crotch and he heard her pulse quicken further as her eyes widened. He wondered what was going through her mind. She had to be terrified at the situation she was in. If she wasn't, there had to be something wrong with her.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked in a scared tone as she moved her gaze away from Nathan. She looked at Julian and Clay in turn.

"We're not really going to do anything." Julian told her as he grinned.

"It'll be the naked guy in front of you," Clay told her. "As you can see he's lost a lot of blood. So he's going to need yours."

"What?" the terrified woman asked as her eyes widened even further.

"You heard sweetness," Julian said as he leaned into her and inhaled deeply. "Your fear is intoxicating. It's a shame Peyton wouldn't let me have my way with you before you die."

"You could always do it after." Clay joked as he laughed. Julian looked over at him and grinned.

"Nah I tried that once," he told him. "I prefer it when they're struggling."

The woman began to struggle and to beg for her life as she was dragged closer and closer to Nathan. Her blood beckoned to him and he tried his best to fight the bloodlust that had almost overpowered him. He was suddenly reminded of Brooke as Julian gripped this woman's hair and forced her head to one side, baring her throat to Nathan. Nathan couldn't help but remember how Brooke had breathlessly begged him not to let her die as he had made sweet love to her. Even then he had known it was more than sex. He had had no intention of killing her as she had assumed would be the case when he started to drink from her. However, he had gotten carried away as her sweet blood had flowed down his throat so he had turned her that night. As he thought back, he recalled that Brooke had come through the doors of the club that night with such hunger and lust that he had sensed it the moment she had come into the building. Her strong desire for life and all she could gain from it had kept him interested, until at last he had given in to his primal urges and sought her out. He knew that Brooke would have felt everything Peyton had done to him since she had tracked him down and he wondered if she was okay. He suddenly got a strong sense of love and a reassuring feeling. It was obviously Brooke letting him know that she was okay. He also knew that she was going to find him and get him back. He was drawn out of his thoughts of Brooke as he felt the female's hand enclose around his soft shaft. He heard her whimper in protest and looked down. He saw that she wasn't doing it of her own accord. Julian and Clay laughed sadistically at her struggles, as Clay held her hand in place and Julian ripped her shirt from her.

"Leave her alone!" Nathan rasped as he struggled against his bonds.

"We'll leave her alone once you do as you're told Nathan!" Clay told him firmly.

"Until you drink from her, I've decided I want to have fun with her," Julian said as he smirked evilly. "So if you want to end her suffering, you know what you have to do."

Julian held the woman's hair tightly and Nathan could see the veins in her neck throbbing as the blood flowed through them. She was so close that Nathan could practically taste her blood. Faster than a blink of an eye, Nathan's fangs sank deep into her neck. He drank with a ferocity he had never experienced before and didn't even register the pained noises coming from the woman. By the time his sanity returned the young woman lay lifeless in Julian's arms. Her mouth was agape in the shocked scream that was too slow in coming. Her skin was already ghastly pale and her eyes were already turning a hazy gray. He had drained her completely in a matter of seconds.

"No!" Nathan cried in horror as he realized what he had done.

His voice echoed inside the vast room. His strength had returned after such an intense feeding and he watched Julian drop her lifeless form at his feet. He then smirked and walked away. Nathan's tears of anguish flowed freely from his eyes. He had killed against his will and it was all Peyton's fault. He suddenly felt a soothing feeling come over him and he knew it was Brooke trying to comfort him. He wished that he was with her right then, but he knew he could never be with Brooke again. Not until Peyton was out of the picture. If it meant his death then so be it. Peyton suddenly appeared out of the shadows. She stormed up to where the lifeless body lay and smirked. She had obviously been watching the whole time. He wanted nothing more than to be free of his restraints so he could kill the bitch that stood in front of him as she relished in his distress as he mourned over killing someone.

"Well it looks as though the first part of your punishment has been completed," she said in a smug tone. "Now you've fed I can leave you here for a while longer while Ian and I put the finish touches to your next punishment. Trust me you're going to hate it."


	4. Seeing Red

**Paigematthewsfan21 – Yes Peyton does love to torture. She'll be doing some more of that in this chapter.**

**Leni – Thank you so much. Glad you're liking it.**

**Tanya2byour21 – I think Peyton might even be a little more sadistic than Drusilla.**

**Lolo612 – Thanks so much.**

**James McLean, Eve G, Jen loves Nathan, Ashley J Scott, Alyssia-Owens, Nicole2223, Carter-James – Thanks for your reviews.**

**Hope you enjoy this update. Let me know what you think.**

**Leese**

* * *

><p>Brooke was sat in an impressively decorated room in an apartment at the top of the factory. She had been surprised when she walked through the doorway and into the plush décor. The man had told her to sit in a surprisingly comfortable chair while he went to get the mysterious Karen. From what she had seen the inside of the factory was now several elegant and sophisticated homes. The sound of another door opening drew Brooke's attention away from the impressive décor. A woman came towards her and sat in the chair opposite. The woman looked to be no older than forty and had raven colored hair and brown eyes.<p>

"Are you Karen?" Brooke asked quietly.

"I am," Karen replied. "I believe Nathan sent you here."

"Yes he did," Brooke replied as her gaze fell to her hands and she played with the ring that was on her finger. "Right before he went back to Peyton so that she wouldn't hurt me."

"He gave you his ring." Karen stated as she watched. Brooke raised her eyes and looked at Karen tearfully as she nodded.

"Now he's back in her clutches and there's nothing to keep him safe from her," she said as her tears slipped from her eyes. "Is there not a way to get another of these rings?"

"I'm working on it," Karen replied with a slight frown. "Did he really turn you?"

"Yes," Brooke replied. "The past week he's been safe with me and now he's back with her."

"I don't understand something," Karen said as her frown deepened. "You say Nathan turned you."

"Yes he did," Brooke replied as she wiped her tears away. "And it's the best thing that ever happened to me. I just hope I can get Nathan back from her."

"Why did Nathan turn you?" Karen asked. "I mean what happened?"

"We were uh, _together_," Brooke began. Karen knew what she meant instantly. Plus she could smell Nathan's scent all over Brooke. "He fed from me but he got carried away. The next thing I know is I wake up and everything has changed."

"I see." Karen said as she processed what Brooke had told her.

"Nathan and I have this connection where he can feel everything I can and I can with him," Brooke continued. Karen looked at her in surprise. "We also know what the other is thinking too. He says that isn't normal."

"No it isn't," Karen said as she looked at Brooke curiously. Her mind began to go into overdrive as she thought out a plan. "You have to stay here with us. We have an apartment here for Nathan, you can stay in there."

"Thank you." Brooke replied gratefully. She really didn't want to be alone right now.

"You're welcome," Karen replied as she gave her a warm smile. "Sorry I just realized that I never asked your name."

"It's Brooke," Brooke told her. She then asked. "How do you know Nathan?"

"He's my son." Karen answered. Brooke stared at her in stunned astonishment.

"You're his mother?" Brooke asked completely stunned. Karen nodded and knew she would now have to tell Brooke the complete story.

"Nathan was out celebrating the birth of my granddaughter Lydia when he went missing," Karen began. "We all went in search of him. I was the one who found him. He was in the woods alone, naked and dead. The marks on his throat told me what had happened and I knew that his turning was already taking place."

"Did you not freak out when you realized that vampires were real?" Brooke asked.

"I had suspected that there was something strange going on. There had been too many unexplained things happening," Karen answered before she continued her tale. "When I found Nathan, I knew that I couldn't bring him home. If the others discovered what he was going to turn into they would have destroyed him. I couldn't let that happen to him."

"What did you do?" Brooke asked her gently.

"I left him there, there was nothing I could do," Karen told her as she began to cry. The memories were too painful. "When he awoke the bloodlust would have been upon him and it would have devastated him afterward to know he had killed me during his need."

"I know he doesn't kill people to feed," Brooke told her. Karen looked at her surprised. "He told me before we went out to feed."

"When I returned with Nathan's father to remove his body, he was gone. Peyton had returned and taken him as her mate. His father and I began to search for him constantly. He was our only son." Karen continued. She paused as her cries choked off her words for a few moments of intense silence.

"What happened to Haley?" Brooke asked curious. Again Karen looked surprised that Brooke knew that.

"She had the support of her sisters and parents and she moved back into her parents' house so they could help her with James and Lydia," Karen answered. "I felt bad for leaving her, but I needed to know where my son was."

"So what happened next?" Brooke asked gently.

"I did find him eventually as you might guess. He was naked and chained facing a wall," She continued. "Peyton was punishing him for something. He begged me to leave him, to get away before she returned and found me with him, but I couldn't. I could not leave my son again. He had been whipped. His back was raw and covered in bloody whelps, but they were healing as we spoke. He didn't tell me of other times but I knew simply from the look in his eyes that he had suffered at her hands before."

"How can she do that to him?" Brooke asked in a distressed tone. "What did you do?"

"I begged him to let me release him, to flee with me, but he refused. He told me that because Peyton had been the one to turn him, to claim him as her mate he could never be free of her. And that no matter where he went, she could find him," Karen told her. Her look darkened as she continued on. "I was still there when she returned. To add to his despair she drained me before his very eyes while he was still chained to the wall. She had positioned his head in his restraints so that he couldn't look away. After that she released him and as I lay dying in his arms, his tears spilling onto my face, he gave my life back to me. He used his own blood to bring me back and in the process he turned me."

"Wow," Brooke said in a whisper. "Is that when you set about finding this ring?"

"Not quite," Karen carried on. "When I awoke after I had been turned, I found myself at the lodging house I was staying at with Nathan's father. He knew what had happened to me instantly and begged me to turn him too. So I did. I realized that I couldn't carry on without him by my side and he said the same about me. After that we set up here and began the search on how to get our son away from that monster."

"Is it true that if Peyton dies, Nathan does too?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know," Karen admitted. "There are so many people working on trying to find out the truth to that. We're a big family here Brooke and you just became our newest addition."

"Thank you." Brooke replied unsure of what else to say.

"What was your human family like?" Karen asked her.

"Non existent," Brooke answered. "My dad took off when I was in high school and my mom was more interested in taking the company that I created and built from nothing into a multi million dollar franchise, than to be a proper mother."

"I'm sorry." Karen told her with a sympathetic smile.

"Don't be. I'm not," Brooke replied. "I have money and my own place. And now I have a new family."

"Was there not a special man in your life?" Karen asked her.

"There was, but he cheated on me," Brooke told her. "He was your great, great, great, great grandson Lucas."

"Oh," Karen said in a stunned voice. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Brooke told her. She then managed a smile. "At lease I have Nathan."

"Well Brooke, why don't you head over to your house while it's still dark and get your things," Karen suggested. "If you want I can send Owen with you to help."

"Who is Owen?" Brooke asked.

"He was the one who brought you up here," Karen told her. "Now you're part of the family he'll protect you."

"It shouldn't take me long to get my things together," Brooke said. "It's just my clothes really. I don't need anything else. Do I?"

"We have everything here Brooke," Karen told her. "Now I'll go and tell Owen that he has to help our new addition."

**~X~**

Peyton sneered as she looked at the sight that was a helpless, naked and tortured Nathan. There were streaks of blood down both arms and down his sides from where he had tried to free himself. The now tiny streams of red liquid mingled with the even smaller ones that flowed form the cuts and bites she had just thoroughly enjoyed re-opening. She had then bitten him again and drained a vast quantity of the blood he had taken from the girl from him. She noticed that there were two pools of blood at his feet and she hated that it was going to waste. The sweet scent of his blood pulled at her senses and her tongue snaked out to moisten her suddenly dry lips. She could never get enough of the sweet taste of Nathan.

"Kill me now, Peyton." He growled low, unable to lift his voice much higher in his weakness.

"Never Nathan." She responded, moving closer to him again.

She pressed her face against his well muscled belly and inhaled a scent that only he possessed. Her jealously surged when that scent mingled with that of the female. In a fit of anger she struck out. Her razor like fingernails raked a deep gash across his abdomen, yet he didn't yell out in pain. The only sound he emitted was a sharp hiss of breath and his eyes narrowed down at her dangerously.

"I will find the bitch who tried to take you from me, Nathan. I will find her and I will kill her in front of your eyes and there will be nothing you can do to stop me." She threatened.

His fangs dropped and a feral growl sounded low in his chest that made her laugh. She leaned in again and lapped at the fresh source of his blood. It hadn't even begun to heal and that was another sign of his weakness. If he was at full strength, it would be almost healed already. She licked and lapped at the flow. She then used her own saliva to seal the gash slightly and slowed the rush of his blood to a tiny trickle. However, she didn't pull away.

"Peyton... no..." Nathan snarled as her mouth moved lower.

"Now there's a surprise. You're not even hard," Peyton sneered. "In fact I don't think there's enough blood left in you for that to happen is there?"

Nathan gritted his teeth in an attempt to block out her voice. His fangs dug into the tender flesh of his lower lip until he could taste his own blood. Her hands moved to his hips and then she slid them up and down his outer thighs. Her nails made fresh cuts and yet more blood seeped out of his rapidly weakening body. He knew what she intended to do. He also knew that there was nothing that he could do in his current condition or situation to stop her.

"You know I'll get what I want Nathan. I always do." She continued.

She wanted to push him to his limits. A roar of fury echoed inside the large room as Nathan protested. Peyton was again giving him another round of punishment with her fangs on an area no man would want. His hatred for her grew until he was consumed by it. He pushed away all other thoughts, all other feelings, even the action of her mouth and fangs. Peyton knew the moment that he drew into himself, when he shut out all other sensations except his hatred of her. She began to squeeze him to encourage the blood to flow into her mouth faster. Nathan's hatred for her grew even more as he tried to move away from her. However, it was to no avail. He yelled out in frustration as she continued to drain the blood from him. His vision began to darken once more and he hoped this time that she would just finish him off so he could be in peace.

He passed out before she finished her actions. Peyton pulled away and licked her lips as she savored the delicious flavor of his blood. A few more days spent like this, with his bloodlust building would be sufficient. Peyton decided that to add to his humiliation she would come to him each night after feeding and repeat her actions that she had just carried out. And if she found the whore that dared attempt to lay claim to him, he would watch her die. Just as he had watched his frail mother's life slip away so long ago. With a soft chuckle, Peyton stood and stared at his abused form. He was covered in dried on blood from the many various wounds she had given him over the past two days. The blood from his wrists where he had been struggling to free himself from his restraints was streaked down his arms and had dried in various different shades. It mingled with the fresh blood from the fun she had just had. She gave him one last glare and turned to leave his passed out, naked form. She knew that he wouldn't be found here until she was ready to end his punishment.

**~X~**

"This room is impressive." Brooke said as Karen and Owen helped her with her belongings.

The bedroom was huge and decorated in a deep rich red. The first thing Brooke noticed was the huge antique four poster bed that was hand carved dark oak wood. And the drapes that hung from it were thick red embroidered velvet. They matched the heavy drapes at the windows. There was a large fireplace on one wall and a huge antique gold chandelier hung from the ceiling. There was also a sitting area that consisted of a sofa, several chairs and a chaise lounge. Karen then led her to another door as Owen left to retrieve some more of Brooke's belongings. This led into the bathroom that was decorated in the same shade of red as the bedroom. It had an elegant free standing bathtub in the middle of the room and there was another huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Brooke was impressed.

"Red just happens to be my favorite color," Brooke told Karen with a smile. "Quickly followed by black."

"That's a good thing then," Karen said returning the smile. "Let me show you the closet."

Karen then led her out of the bathroom and to another door. She opened it and revealed a very large and impressive closet. The wood fixtures were black to tie in with the décor of the other rooms. Brooke noticed that there was a lot of men's clothing hanging in there already.

"Are these Nathan's clothes?" she asked.

"Yes, we got them when we found out about the ring," Karen replied sadly. "So that when he came home he would have something to wear."

"We'll get him back Karen," Brooke told her as she looked the elder woman in the eyes. "I promise."

**~X~**

Nathan was nearly mad with hunger three days later. He alternated between freezing cold and a raging fever. His aching muscles contracted and released repeatedly as his entire body throbbed and ached. Until finally it ceased to feel anything at all. Nathan had been left alone since Peyton's last visit to him. He couldn't see anything in the distance any longer. His vision was clouded by his hunger and continuing weakness. Most of his thoughts centered on keeping the madness at bay. Peyton would laugh at him, hurt him and use him when she returned, just as she always had. That's if she returned. For a fleeting moment he believed this time would be the time he gave in. He would fight her no longer. The decades of suffering, forced to remain without friends or company other than her own, all the humiliation she inflicted was becoming more and more difficult to struggle against. His dry, cracked lips moved, yet no coherent words passed as his mind formed the words she wanted from him.

_Say it, Nathan. Just say the words to her and your suffering stops_. His mind screamed and again his lips moved with the simple statement.

"I... submit." He managed in a rasp.

The raspy words at last strained past his lips. They were lost in the vastness of the room he was in. No one was there to hear them this time. His fading sanity rushed back in that split second and he tried to focus on Brooke. He tried to sense what she was feeling. It took him a few minutes in his weakened state. He was suddenly filled with love and warmth and managed to form a small smile on his lips as he felt like he was being wrapped in Brooke's embrace. He felt relief when he could feel that she was safe.

_Thank God, thank God_. He thought silently before he drifted back into unconsciousness.

**~X~**

When Nathan had awakened a day or so later, he once more found himself still alone. He spent hours screaming, swearing and cursing until his voice was barely existent. His belly was on fire and it felt as if every vein in his body was shriveling beneath his flesh. He could only see in reddish shadows now and his bloodlust increased with each passing moment. He prayed for death only to be refused once more. In his fragile condition he didn't hear the footsteps approaching or the hisses of words and gasps of surprise. His blurry eyes did catch the red shadows moving in his direction, but he could no longer focus. He managed a gurgle of laughter that choked off as at last the madness seemed to settle in and he believed that his prayers had finally been answered. Death was not a single entity, but from the shadows a group. At long last he could find peace and eternal sleep and he welcomed it with open arms.

**~X~**

"I can't sense him again Karen," Brooke told the elder woman as she paced worriedly. She had just got back from her nightly feed. "I'm really worried. It's been a week!"

Karen was about to respond when excited voices broke the silence outside Karen's apartment. The dawn was growing near and Brooke felt the natural instinct to retreat to the darkest recesses. However, she desperately wanted to find out what was going on. She looked at Karen and raced towards the doorway to see what she could find out.

"What's going on?" Brooke demanded as she headed out of Karen's door and crossed to an unknown group. Her heart shot up to her throat at the sight that greeted her.

Lying upon the floor with a filthy blanket covering his lower body was Nathan. He was deathly pale, his lips a sickening gray. His wrists were raw, bleeding only slightly and every part of his body that was on show was covered in blood from his numerous injuries. He was very, very close to death from the looks of it and panic kicked in.

"Nathan!" She cried and dropped to her knees beside him, as both of her hands cupped his cool face. She got no response.

"He's ours, bitch!" A young male vampire snarled. She looked at him and frowned. She hadn't seen him before.

"Yeah, we found him!" Another piped in. Yet again, he was someone that Brooke didn't know. She wondered how they had managed to get past Owen or Cooper.

"Do you know who this is?" Brooke demanded.

"Do you think we're stupid? Of course we know who it is!" The first male barked in laughter. "Why do you think we're here?"

"It's the all mighty Nathan Scott. Not so all mighty right now though, is he?" The other joined in and Brooke's anger mounted.

"Don't forget, you promised me I could fuck him before we killed him!" A female voice rang out. She was accompanied by another female. It was obvious the four newcomers came as a group.

"Yeah and from what I saw, all the rumors we've heard are true!" The second female announced. The laughter in her voice causing Brooke's anger to rise to a dangerous level.

"Enough!" Karen's voice bellowed as she stepped out of her apartment. She glared angrily at the four strangers. "Do you realize what you have done? Peyton will track him here and she will kill us all!"

"He'll be dead long before she can home in on him, don't worry." One of the vamps that had brought Nathan here shouted back with an ugly chuckle.

"I heard she can't track him if he's unconscious. All we have to do is drain him before he can wake up." Another of the group added to the melee.

"You stupid little idiot!" Karen snarled as she signaled to Owen.

He nodded and immediately went to get back up as Karen dropped down to her knees on the other side of Nathan's form. He re-appeared in a matter of moments with Chase, Cooper and another male who Brooke hadn't seen before. Karen glared at the four strangers as she continued to talk.

"Drinking his blood would be like a beacon to Peyton. If it's inside you she will find any and all who takes it and trust me, your death will be very, very painful and long lasting." She added. She lifted a hand and stroked back a wayward lock of hair that had fallen over Nathan's forehead. Brooke looked from Nathan to the four outsiders.

"What has he ever done to you to make you hate him?" Brooke demanded vehemently. Her eyes dared any one of them to take a step toward Nathan and their silence was her answer. Nothing.

"He's dying. His wounds are not healing and he needs nourishment." Karen stated in concern.

"Do you think Peyton did this to him?" Brooke asked. Her attention now returned to her lover who lay motionless on the floor.

"Yes I do. As another form of her warped way of punishing him." Karen answered. Her fingers stroked down the side of Nathan's face in a gentle caress.

Karen began to cry as she took in Nathan's form. Her small shoulders shook as she sobbed openly and no one, not even the unwelcome vamps that had brought Nathan to the factory spoke as the sobs grew in volume. Brooke allowed Karen time to grieve, to hold and touch the precious son she had given her life for. As she waited, Brooke couldn't help but stroke Nathan's hair and gaze at his battered form. When Karen's head lifted, her eyes were puffy and swollen from her tears. Her gaze met Brooke's.

"He needs blood." Karen whispered and promptly proceeded to pull up the sleeve of her tailored shirt to expose her forearm.

"Have you fed yet?" Brooke asked as she shot a hand out to wrap around her delicate wrist, stopping her from lowering it to her son's mouth.

"No, but I will." Karen answered.

"Please, let me. I've fed considerably tonight and I can always go back out again before sunrise." Brooke offered. Karen's eyes warmed in gratitude and she nodded as she pulled free of the younger woman's hold.

There was no need for Brooke to lift a sleeve. Not with the type of clothing she wore. She lifted her exposed wrist to her mouth, her fangs dropped and without another thought she bit down, straight into the vein. Blood sprang like a fountain from the punctures and she quickly put her forearm to Nathan's gray lips. Instinct alone had him opening his mouth. Brooke's head snapped back, as the familiar want had her clenching her knees together to stop the flow of need. The feel of him sucking and swallowing and his tongue working against her flesh was shockingly erotic. Brooke felt the grips of a climax just from his feeding. His hands shot up and gripped her hand and near her elbow in what would have been a bone-crushing hold to a human. Yet Brooke simply gritted her teeth and fought the sensations working through her body. The last thing she needed was for everyone to know exactly what she was feeling from Nathan's feeding.

"Enough, my love." His mother whispered. Her hand was back on his forehead to push him away. Slivers of silver blue eyes glittered from beneath lush black lashes. Confusion brought down his brows as he moved his gaze from Brooke to the older woman hovering at the opposite side.

"M... mom..." He forced the word out of his mouth, his lips still slightly blue.

"Oh, Nathan, my sweet, sweet son..." Karen said as she lapsed into another fit of sobs and once more draped over him. Her small arms failed to wrap around those big set of shoulders.

His gaze shifted once more, back to Brooke and she gave him a tentative smile. He still looked horrible. Although he was still the most beautiful man she had ever seen. His thickly lashed lids dropped once more as he got her thought in his head. He didn't have the strength to remain awake, which for all of them, at the moment was a good thing.

"Grab hold of his arms, we've got to get him out of here." One of the newcomers ordered and blind fury hit Brooke all at once. She shot to her feet in a defensive posture. Her fangs dropped fully and her hazel eyes turned gold in anger.

"Touch him and die!" She growled in a feral tone. The four newcomers took a step back in surprise when they saw her eyes. The man Brooke hadn't seen before stepped forward and came to her side.

"You heard what the lady said," he told the group of unwelcome vampires. "You touch my son and you die."

Brooke was surprised that she hadn't figured out who this man was before. To look at him it was pretty obvious that Nathan was his son. He gave Brooke a reassuring smile as she studied him. He then turned to face her and handed her a small object.

"I think you know what to do with this." He told her as her hand closed around it. She nodded and immediately went to Nathan's side. She picked up his left hand and slipped the object in her hand onto his finger. Karen saw.

"Another one," she said with a smile. "Dan you managed it."

"I did thanks to Willow," Dan replied. He once again turned his attention to the four vampires. "Now you have two minutes to get out of here. You are not welcome."

"We're not going anywhere without our reward," the leader of the group said. "And if you're not gonna give it to us, then we'll just take your beloved son to Peyton."

In the blink of an eye the four vampires who had brought Nathan to them exploded into clouds of dust. Dan, Owen, Chase and Cooper had staked them. The last thing their family needed was for word to reach Peyton that Nathan was here. Especially after all the covering up they had done to keep who they really were from her.

"I'm sorry the carpet is a mess," Dan said as he turned to Karen. He got the first look at his son as he did. "What did she do to him?"

"I don't know," Karen replied. "But it's going to take a long time for him to recover from this. I'm just glad that you were able to get another ring from Willow."

"Me too," Brooke said finally looking up from Nathan's still form. "And we'll all nurse him back to full strength."

Dan and Cooper then moved to lift Nathan from the floor and carried him to the apartment he would be sharing with Brooke. Brooke followed as Karen headed back into her own apartment to begin more work on her plan to bring Peyton down


	5. Flesh and Blood

**Paigematthewsfan21, CaseyJr, The-Ryanator, tanya2byour21, Jessica James 23, Danny-Walker, lolo612, James McLean, Holly-Roberts, Raven-Rachel23, The-Tim22, JackSawyer99, Lee Martin, Cheery Rose 23, Beth-J-Matthews, Eve G, MollyCW23, Ashley J Scott, Jen loves Nathan, The-Tommynator, Alyssia-Owens, Jason-Carlton - Thank you all so much for reviewing! You guys rock.**

**First of all, I would just like to apologize for the lack of updates recently. I've had a whole load of technical difficulties and everything! It's been a little annoying and frustrating! Secondly, I just want to say a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I can't believe this is on 101 reviews already! Thank you so much! I also want to say thanks to those of you who have added this to your alerts and faves!**

**Again sorry about the delay in updates. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! As always, let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brooke watched as Nathan slept fitfully. It had been two days since the four unknown vampires had brought him back to them. Brooke and Karen had taken it in turns to feed him so that he could regain some strength. Both would also sit and keep watch on him. They would take it in turns when one would head out to feed. When Brooke was alone with him, she would let him drink from her, so that he would have a little extra blood. She would then make sure to take a little extra feed or two when she was hunting. She had also discovered that they had several other sources to get their blood supply and she had been allocated extra for Nathan. Brooke also cleaned and dressed his wounds. She had discovered that he had injuries in places where he wouldn't appreciate the other's seeing, especially his parents. She had also cleaned all traces of dried on blood from him. Dan, Cooper and Owen were working on trying to find out if killing Peyton would mean the end of their existence also. So far, the search had been fruitless. It seemed that over the centuries, all the other vampires had been too scared to test out the theory. Brooke couldn't blame them in a way. Although part of her wished that, there had been at least one crazy suicidal vampire that had decided to see if it was in fact the truth.<p>

Brooke was drawn out of her thoughts as Nathan stirred and let out a moan of protest. Her eyes went to his face and saw that his handsome features were set in a deep frown. His body was still battle scared and bruised, but the injuries weren't as bad as before. She was glad that they were finally healing, even if they were only healing slowly. The deep gash on his abdomen had closed, but still looked raw and fresh. She was relieved that he was no longer the deathly gray color he had been when he was returned. He was now the extremely pale white color he had been when they had met. She saw his eyes flicker but they remained closed. A few moments later, his eyes fluttered open. Brooke couldn't help but smile as she saw his beautiful blue eyes once more. She moved from her seat and leaned over him so she could gaze into his blue orbs.

"Brooke?" he asked in a hoarse whisper. His blue eyes were full of relief, surprise and most of all love.

"Welcome back," she told him with a smile as she stroked his cheek. "You had us so worried."

"Us?" he croaked out as he struggled into a sitting position. Brooke propped the pillows up behind him.

"Me and your family." Brooke told him with another smile. He smiled fondly in return before his eyes filled with panic.

"I have to get out of here," Nathan said urgently. It came out in a hoarse, gravelly rasp. As he spoke, he tried to move to get out of the bed. "Peyton will know where I am and that's not good."

"Relax baby. Look at your left hand." Brooke told him as she placed a hand on his naked, sculptured chest to stop him. Nathan frowned slightly as he moved his gaze from her hazel eyes and to his hand. Sure enough, there on his ring finger sat the ring he had given Brooke. He looked at her concerned.

"But she'll be able to find you Brooke." he said sadly. Brooke moved her left hand and interlocked her fingers with his. On her ring finger sat what looked like an antique ruby engagement ring.

"Your dad got Willow to make another ring and I put that on your finger," Brooke began. "But then she and Andy enchanted the rings a little more with a spell so that Peyton won't be able to catch our scents. The ring you have on is the one you gave me and this is the new one. She melted it down and made it from scratch. Andy helped her with the new spell."

"So we're completely off Peyton's radar?" he asked. His voice still had the gravelly tone to it and his throat felt like sandpaper.

"We are," Brooke told him with a smile as she stroked his cheek. "Each member of your family has a ring in some form or other to get them off her radar too. Willow and Andy have been working flat out. It's a good thing you gave them a large vial of Peyton's blood."

"How? They're both all the way in Los Angeles." Nathan replied with a frown.

"Not anymore," Brooke told him. "They're back here."

"How long have I been out of it?" he asked in a hesitant tone.

"You were brought here two days ago by a group of idiot, moronic vampires. I don't know how long you were out of it before then. But you were with Peyton for about a week," Brooke told him. "I felt you drifting though. And everything else what Peyton did to you."

"That's probably when I was wherever Peyton was keeping me," Nathan told her. He then noticed how clean he was. He frowned as he asked. "Brooke who cleaned me up?"

"I did." she told him.

"Please tell me that it was you that patched me up too." he said as he lifted the covers and saw the many dressings over his lower half. He dreaded the thought of his mother having to do that to a particular area of him.

"It was," she assured him. "I noticed where she had bitten you when we were putting you into bed. I told your mom that I'd patch you up to protect your modesty. It's a good thing we have big bandages here too."

"How come this one isn't covered?" he asked as he surveyed to angry looking wound on his belly.

"Andy created an ointment to close it faster," Brooke told him. "You were so weak that it wasn't healing. We have to let the air get to it for some reason. Andy said the spell required it."

"I'm thirsty." he said suddenly. He couldn't ignore the dryness of his throat anymore.

"You want a drink before I go and tell your mom the good news?" Brooke asked softly.

"I would love one." Nathan told her in response.

"I can't be bothered walking all the way over there to get your blood," Brooke told him. Nathan looked at her pleadingly as she grinned. "You'll just have to drink from me instead. Which part would you like to drink from?"

"Are you sure?" he asked as he smiled. He preferred drinking from her. Brooke nodded in response.

"I think you deserve a treat after everything that that bitch has put you through," she told him sincerely as she straddled his lap. She was glad that the trousers she wore were stretchy so she could do it comfortably. "So pick your snack."

"I think I'll start right here." Nathan replied.

He brushed her chocolate waves back from her neck and brought his lips to her neck. He kissed over where her pulse point used to be before he moved them to where he knew her vein was. He gently kissed over it as he let his fangs protrude. Brooke felt them tickle over her skin and the arousal began to pool in her belly. Nathan opened his mouth wide and sank his fangs slowly into Brooke's neck. His left hand sank into her hair and gripped her at the nape of her neck. His right hand held onto her waist. He made an appreciative noise as the first drop of Brooke's blood hit his tongue. He couldn't help it as he thought that she tasted exquisite. Brooke moaned as she felt the desire intensify as it did each time Nathan fed from her. Her fingers sank into his raven hair as he drank. Brooke couldn't stop the reaction of her body to Nathan feeding from her. She couldn't explain why she felt the way she did when he drank from her. It was the same when she drank from him. Yet she never experienced it when she was hunting for her meals. Neither did Nathan. It obviously had something to do with their unique connection. Brooke moaned loudly as a wonderful release washed over her. Her eyelids fluttered open and her hazel eyes flashed with gold as the pleasure moved throughout her. She felt and heard Nathan moan against her neck as he experienced a release of his own. As they both came down from their highs, Brooke felt Nathan lapping at the bite on her neck as he used his saliva to seal it.

"That's the best way to drink," Nathan said as he leaned back from her slightly and gazed into her eyes. He brushed her hair back from her face as he did. "Even if it did hurt that wound on my stomach."

"It is the best way," Brooke replied as she gave him a sated smile. "I'm going to have to change the bed linen huh?"

"Uh yeah," he replied as he gave her an embarrassed smile. "Sorry to give you more work to do."

"Don't worry about it baby," she told him as she told him as she ran her fingers through his messy hair. "I don't mind doing that for you. Before I do that I'll need to give you another bed bath and check those dressings. I'll check that wound on your belly in the process."

"You just want to see me naked," Nathan replied as he slowly leaned back against the pillows. He winced as he did. "I hate recovering after Peyton has gone crazy. It always takes me ages."

"How many times as she done something like this to you?" Brooke asked as she climbed off him and sat on the bed at his side.

"Each time I've tried to get away from her and then any other time she felt like it." Nathan replied with a heavy sigh. He closed his eyes and Brooke saw the expression of pain that washed over him.

"Are you hurting?" she asked softly. She didn't need a reply, their connection kicked in and Brooke could feel every place where Nathan was in pain. "My poor baby. Let me get you cleaned up and the clean sheets on. Then when you're presentable I'll go and tell your parents the good news and get you some nice warm blood."

"How did I get so lucky to find you huh?" Nathan asked as he opened his eyes and gave her a grateful smile.

"I think we have Lucas and his stupid behavior to thank for that," Brooke told him as she kissed him lovingly. "I'm definitely glad that he screwed up because I have the man of my dreams right here."

"I'm glad you think so." Nathan replied before their lips joined again.

**~X~**

"Have you seen Brooke at all since we broke up?" Lucas asked his cousin Jake as they played basketball on the river court.

"I saw her the night after you guys broke up," Jake told him as he threw Lucas the ball. "She was heading to that new club."

"Figures," Lucas said as he scowled. "She knows Tric doesn't need the competition. So what does she do? Goes straight there!"

"Can you blame her after what happened?" Jake asked as he gave him a skeptical look. "You can't expect her to go to Tric when you're working there. Brooke isn't the one in the wrong here."

"I know," Lucas said as he sighed. "Even though I cheated on her I still care about her. I just want to make sure that she's okay."

"Well I drove past her house today when I was doing some errands for my mom," Jake began. "There's a sold sign out the front and some family was moving in. Looks like she's left Tree Hill. I can't really blame her. There's nothing here for her anymore. The only reason she stayed after her mom stole her company was you."

"Jake you really don't need to make me feel any worse than I already do," Lucas told him. "God why did I have to sleep with Lindsey?"

"Because you were a dick!" Jake told him bluntly. "Brooke's moved on and I think that you should too."

"That's easier said than done," Lucas mumbled as he dropped the ball. He suddenly wasn't interested in playing anymore. He looked across the river, towards where the old factory stood. "That place gives me the creeps."

"Same here," Jake replied as he saw what Lucas was looking at. "Considering it's supposed to be apartments in there now, you never see anybody coming out of it."

"I'd hate to live there," he mumbled. "It's probably haunted or something."

"How old are you?" Jake asked as he gave his cousin a skeptical look. Lucas shook his head and sighed. "Look, basketball isn't distracting you from this funk you're in, so how about I take you for a beer instead?"

"As long as it's Tric," Lucas told him as he tore his gaze away from the building that made him feel uneasy. He then bent and picked the basketball up. "That new club gives me the creeps too."

**~X~**

"Ian have you found anything out about Nathan yet?" Peyton demanded as she headed into his office in the back rooms of AfterLife.

"Unfortunately no," Ian Banks replied as he looked up from the paperwork on his desk. "However, I've found out that he has family still living in Tree Hill. I have their names and addresses."

"Really?" Peyton asked intrigued. "He told me that he had no family here anymore. Not after the demise of his parents and that wife and offspring of his moved away."

"Well he was obviously lying," Ian told her. "He has a great grandson and great granddaughter, two great, great grandsons and two great, great, great grandsons. Plus the people they're married to, minus the two youngest ones. They're still unattached."

"Well well, things just got interesting," Peyton said as she smirked. She went over, sat in his lap and they shared a brief kiss. "I knew there was a reason I turned you all those years ago. We had so much fun together back in the day huh?"

"I'm surprised you remembered," Ian replied with a neutral expression. "I thought you might have been too busy turning all your other lovers and lackey's."

"I gave you a plaything remember?" Peyton replied.

"You gave me Rachel," Ian reminded her. "And that was only a hundred and forty years ago. I had to make my own fun before then. Just think of all the other guys that do not have a plaything. They had to find something to do while you were busy with your precious Nathan. What is so special about him anyhow?"

"I enjoy making him suffer," Peyton said as she chuckled evilly. "And he's so amazing in bed. He's the best of all the lovers I've had over the centuries. Including you."

"The thing that baffles me is how we've been unable to figure out where he is," Ian said with a frown. "You're supposed to sense where he is. Why isn't that working?"

"My guess is there's some kind of spell that's keeping him and that whore hidden from me," Peyton replied. "I know her scent and yet the trail led me to an empty house that was up for sale. God that bedroom reeked of the two of them and then suddenly, there was nothing. There is definitely magic keeping me from finding them."

"Are you sure you're not losing your touch in your old age?" Ian asked teasingly. "I mean you're not far off being seven centuries old."

"Thanks," Peyton replied sarcastically as she gave him a glare. "Like a girl needs reminding of her age."

"You know I'm only joking," Ian replied softly. "You know far too well that I'm only three years behind you in age. So much for you making me a mate for life."

"I kept you around didn't I?" Peyton asked as she gave him a stern look. "I could have killed you like I have done with some of the others. You will be with me until the end of time. Unless you piss me off like Nathan has. That boy is going to suffer when I find him."

"What do you plan on doing in the meantime?" Ian asked her. "Are we going to use that precious family of his as leverage?"

"How old are his youngest ancestors?" Peyton asked as she got an idea. Ian looked down at the paperwork on his desk once more.

"Jacob Matthew Jagielski the second, is twenty one," he told her as he read the information. "And Lucas Eugene Scott is also twenty one."

"Eugene?" Peyton asked in surprise. "I'm surprised that name is still in use. Although it isn't as bad as some of the names we've come across over the years."

"I remember how you teased Xavier about his name while you were torturing him, right before you decided to turn him," Ian said with a chuckle. "And Daunte."

"What can I say, I like to torture," Peyton replied as she glanced down at her talon like fingernails. She grinned nastily as she added. "It's amazing how quickly I can get a man to do something when it's what's in his pants that is under threat."

"I take it you're going to torture the youngest two of Nathan's descendants then?" Ian asked as he chuckled. He knew all too well just how much of an expert that Peyton was when it came to torture and suffering.

"There may be some torture involved," Peyton replied with a smile. "I'm curious to know if any of them take after Nathan. Send Clay and Julian to observe them. I want photographs so I know what they look like. I have an idea on how I can entice Nathan out from wherever it is that he's hiding."

**~X~**

"So mom, did you introduce Brooke to all the family?" Nathan asked. Karen looked over from her seat, as did Brooke and Dan. They were sitting with Nathan in his room while they ate lunch. A lunch that consisted of warmed up pig's blood they had gotten from a local butcher. Dan and Karen were sat in chairs and Brooke was sat on the bed next to Nathan.

"No I've not had the chance to yet," Karen replied. "It's been a little hectic trying to research things. And we've been looking after you."

"How big is the family?" Brooke asked curious. This had been the first chance that they had had to have a proper chat after Nathan had been returned.

"There are eighteen of us," Karen replied. "Including the four of us."

"You know Owen and Cooper already," Dan added. "Then we have Chase, Alex, Millie, Ian, Ethan, Nikki, Theresa, Carrie and Mia, who are all vampires like us."

"Then there's Willow who is a witch and Andy who is a wizard." Karen added.

"And we've also got a werewolf," Nathan added causing Brooke to look at him shocked. "He's an old friend of mine called Tim Smith."

"Wow." Brooke said in amazement.

"Each person here also has their own mate," Dan added on. "Other groups of vampires often do it differently where they have the alpha vampire and they take as many mates as they want to."

"Like Peyton." Brooke replied. Dan, Karen and Nathan nodded in response.

"But here, everyone has the power to choose their own mate and not get punished for it. In addition, each person has a job here. Whether it's at an actual company or within this building. We all pull our weight." Karen told her.

"So who does what?" Brooke asked curious. She found herself enjoying finding out about her new family.

"Owen works in a bar," Dan told her. "He was on his night off when you arrived. He works with Chase, Alex and Mia."

"And it just so happens that they're each others mates," Nathan added. Brooke looked at him surprised. Nathan then realized he needed to reword what he had said. "Owen and Mia are together and Alex and Chase."

"Oh," Brooke said, as she understood. "Which bar do they work at?"

"The Blue Post." Nathan told her. Brooke nodded at his answer. She knew that place all too well. She and Lucas had had their first date there.

"Andy and Willow are our resident magic experts," Karen told her. "They make our potions and make sure we're kept protected. He and Willow have just come back from their honeymoon in Los Angeles."

"Ethan works at the blood bank obviously," Dan added. "And Millie his mate works there too."

"Tim can't work because of his affliction," Karen explained causing Nathan to laugh and then hiss in pain. "So he, Theresa, Ian and Nikki are in charge of keeping our home orderly and in a state of repair."

"Tim and Theresa are mates and so are Kellerman and Nikki." Nathan butted in causing Brooke to smile. She thought it was amusing how he was filling her in on who was paired with who.

"Does everyone work with their mate?" she asked.

"Yes," Karen replied with a smile of her own. "We find it easier that way. Vampires can get very protective of their mates. Like Dan and I work together to keep track of the running of the home and the financial side of things. We own this building and had it turned into different apartments for everybody to have their own place to live. There are also places to work in here as well."

"Wow everybody does have their role to play here. I like it," she said with another smile. "So what will me and Nathan be doing?"

"Good question," Dan replied. "Do you have any areas of expertise?"

"I used to have my own clothing company that was successful," Brooke replied. "I designed all my own clothes and I'm an expert at making them."

"I can't sew," Nathan said with a frown. "My fingers are too big."

"You can help me with my supplies," Brooke told him. "And you can always be my mannequin."

"That settles it then," Karen said with a laugh. "Nathan can help us too with the paperwork side of things."

"And we have plenty of room in our home for a design studio for you Brooke. The businesses are on the ground floor. We'll get planning it right away." Dan told her. They were then silent for a few moments as Brooke processed what she had been told. She was then hit by a question.

"I don't understand something," she began. "How can this family be so nice and normal, whereas Peyton and her group are the complete opposite? I mean why don't you kill?"

"It's really a matter of choice and willpower," Dan replied. "Over the years, our kind has been given a bad name and that's down to vampires like Peyton. There are many more of us out there who just want to live peacefully and not go out on killing sprees all the time. So we learn to control the desire to take lives."

"I killed a guy right after I woke up after I got turned." Brooke said quietly. Karen and Dan looked at her sympathetically. Nathan looked at her guiltily.

"We've all done that Brooke," Karen told her softly. Brooke looked at her surprised. "When you first wake up after being turned, it's all you can think about. It's only after that initial feeding that you can start to rein the bloodlust in."

"We try not to drink from humans too often," Dan told her. "You and Karen have only been doing so to help Nathan. Human blood helps us to heal faster."

"It also tastes better too," Nathan added. He pulled a face as he said. "Animal blood tends to repeat on me."

"That's one of the reasons why Ethan works at the blood bank," Karen told Brooke. "He brings us blood from there."

"But won't they realize that it's missing?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"Blood can only be kept for so long until it's unusable," Dan explained. "Ethan brings the stuff back that would only get disposed of otherwise. It's still okay for us to drink."

"While we're on the subject of drinking blood, can I get some more?" Nathan asked as he realized that his mug was empty. "I'm still hungry."

"I'll go and get it," Brooke said as she took the mug from him. He smiled gratefully as she climbed off the bed. "Do you want it cold or hot?"

"Hot." he replied as he couldn't help but watch the sway of her hips. Brooke knew what he was doing as she could sense his thoughts and smiled.

"I'll just head to the kitchen then," she said as she went to the door. "I won't be long."

**~X~**

"I take it you're Brooke?" a dark haired guy asked as Brooke walked into the kitchen to get the blood for Nathan. He was stood with a brunette female.

"That's me," Brooke replied as she opened the large refrigerator where they kept the human blood. She closed it and then turned back to face the two people she didn't know. "I'm sorry I don't know your names."

"I'm Ian Kellerman. Everybody just calls me Kellerman," the male said as he introduced himself. "And this is my mate Nikki Spencer."

"Hi." Nikki replied with a smile.

"Well as you know I'm Brooke," Brooke replied with a smile. "Brooke Davis."

"Wait, did you used to have a clothing company?" Nikki asked her curious.

"I did," Brooke replied as she poured the blood into Nathan's mug. She placed it into the microwave and pressed the timer button as she added. "Until my mother stole it from me."

"Ouch!" Kellerman said as he pulled a face. "And I thought that my father was bad!"

"Oh I'm over it now," Brooke told him with a slight laugh. "And I'm actually glad that she did. It gave me one less thing to worry about sorting out after I met Nathan."

"And when you became a member of our family," Nikki finished with a chuckle. "This is awesome that you're Nathan's mate. We can get clothing made by a famous designer and not have to pay for it."

"That's right you can," Brooke told her. She couldn't help but notice that they wore their rings on the same fingers that she and Nathan did. It was obviously another sign of their commitment to one another. "Dan said that he'll get to work on sorting me a studio out on the ground floor."

"I can't wait," Nikki said happily. "I used to see your clothes in your store window at night when we were out and it was annoying that I couldn't buy them."

"That's the downside of being so severely allergic to the sun that you burn up huh?" Brooke asked in a joking tone as the microwave beeped.

"Exactly!" Nikki agreed. She then looked at Kellerman and said. "See Brooke understands my pain about not being able to shop!"

"Women!" Kellerman said as he shook his head. He then changed the subject. "How is Nathan doing?"

"He's getting better slowly," Brooke replied, as she couldn't help but smile at the mention of Nathan's name. "His wounds are taking a while to heal, so Andy whipped up some wizard lotion to help it. It seems to be working so far."

"I hope he gets better soon," Kellerman told her. "I haven't spoken to him in forever."

"I'll tell him that you were asking about him," Brooke replied. "I better get this blood to him before it goes cold."


	6. My Bloody Valentine

"Can I get another one of these?" the blonde haired woman asked Lucas. She had been sat at the bar for almost an hour and was on her sixth drink.

"Of course you can," Lucas replied as he smiled. He had taken every available opportunity to eye up the blonde. He had to admit that he liked what he saw, just like he had for the past week that she had started coming to the club. "This one is on the house."

"Thank you," she replied as she smiled. "Does everyone get treatment like that?"

"Not everybody," he told her as he grinned at her. "Only the special ones. Are you waiting for somebody?"

"Yeah, but it looks like he's not going to show," she replied with a sigh. "Some Valentines it's going to be tomorrow. Another one that I will spend alone!"

"Well if it's any consolation he's missing out on a very pretty lady." Lucas told her as he placed her drink on the bar in front of her.

"Thank you," she replied as she laughed. "That was very nice of you."

"I was only being honest." Lucas told her as he smiled again.

"I'm Peyton," the blonde told him. "Peyton Sawyer."

"Lucas Scott," Lucas replied. "Nice to meet you Peyton."

"Likewise," she told him in a flirty tone before she sipped her drink. "What would you do if I said that I was going to give you my number?"

"I would keep the number, give you a call and arrange a date." Lucas told her honestly.

"Oh you would huh?" Peyton asked as she grinned. He had fallen for her plan easily.

"Yeah I would." he replied.

"What time do you finish tonight?" she asked.

"I can get off whenever I want to," Lucas told her. "I run this place. The staff can manage without me perfectly fine."

"How about when I've finished my drink, we get out of here?" Peyton suggested in a sultry tone. "We could head back to my place and get to know each other better."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked as he swallowed hard. Peyton noticed and she knew that she had him right where she wanted him.

She leaned forward a little more, showing him her enhanced cleavage. His eyes dropped to it and he swallowed again. She beckoned him towards her with her finger and he obediently moved closer to the bar. Peyton reached out and grabbed his shirt in her fist and pulled him towards her. Her lips covered hers as she did and she kissed him passionately, before she pulled away. Lucas looked a little dazed as she grinned.

"I'm sure," she told him in the same tone. "You look like you can satisfy a woman with no problems."

"I've not had any complaints so far," Lucas replied as he grinned at her compliment. "Let me just go and get someone out of the back to man the bar."

"Sure," Peyton replied. He then turned to leave the bar. "Don't take too long now."

She watched as he hurried into the back and grinned evilly. She had had enough experience over the years to know just how to get a guy to do exactly what she wanted. Lucas had been easy for her to tempt and she was going to enjoy what the night entailed. She continued to grin as she sipped her drink. She had had Julian watch Lucas and Clay had watched Jake. They had done so for the past few weeks. It had been tough for her to decide which Scott descendent to go after first, however when she had seen the pictures, she had decided to go after the more innocent looking one. That had been a week ago and tonight, the next part of her plan would be in action.

**~X~**

"How does that feel?" Brooke asked Nathan as she poured some pleasantly hot water over him. She had her hair up in a loose bun and strands had escaped to frame her face and she wore a red silk robe.

"Perfect," he replied as he closed his eyes. He was lounged back in their bathtub as she washed him. "I could get used to this."

"Well if you play your cards right, I might still do it when you're completely better," she told him with a smile. "You're not far off being back to full strength now."

"That's down to the extra blood you keep giving me," Nathan told her in an amused tone as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "And because of how you looked after me. You've definitely impressed my parents."

"I have?" Brooke asked as she gently washed his chest.

"You have," he told her in a reassuring tone. "They're happy that I chose a lifelong mate that actually cares for me and loved me."

"You chose me?" she asked in surprise. He nodded in response. "When?"

"As soon as you walked into the club," he admitted. "I saw you and I was blown away by you. You had this fire inside you that I had never sensed from anyone before. So I watched you as you moved around the club."

"So that's how you stopped that idiot so fast," she said as it dawned on her. He grinned in response. "My hero."

"Nobody touches you except me from now on Brooke." he told her as he gazed into her eyes.

"I don't want anyone except you touching me," she replied with a happy smile. "I'm curious about something."

"What is it?" he asked.

"So now we're mates for life, do we get married or something?" she asked curious.

"There is a marriage ceremony that we do," he replied and Brooke's face lit up. "Willow and Andy just had theirs not too long ago."

"How long had they been mates before they got married?" Brooke asked.

"Fifty years." Nathan told her.

"Fifty?" she asked as her eyes went wide. "How old _are_ they?"

"Andy is a hundred and one and Willow is ninety seven." Nathan told her. Her eyes almost fell out of her head.

"But Andy doesn't look a day over thirty and Willow only looks about twenty five!" she exclaimed.

"They're immortal like us," Nathan told her. "They did some spell or maybe it was a potion, I don't really know. I've not really been around my family a whole lot."

"We don't have to wait fifty years do we?" she asked as she changed the subject. She could sense that he was beginning to brood over the fact he had been forced to stay away from them.

"No we don't," he told her as he smiled gratefully. "Whenever you want us to, we will."

"Where do the marriages take place?" Brooke asked. She couldn't imagine them going into a church.

"We have a special place in the basement," Nathan told her. He knew that as he had managed to sneak to several ceremonies there while he had been with Peyton. "That way we can have them during daylight hours if we want to."

"Good thinking," Brooke told him as she smiled. "I think that's you all clean now."

"Really?" Nathan asked in a slightly dismayed tone. "But I was just beginning to get into it."

"Yes really," she replied with a grin. "Let's get you out and dried and a dressing on that wound on your belly. Then you can have something to eat."

"Are you on the menu?" he asked hopefully as he grinned.

"I think something can be arranged." she told him playfully as he climbed out of the bath tub with her help.

Brooke then picked up a huge black towel and began to carefully dry him. Most of his wounds had healed now, except for the one on his abdomen. It looked like that was still going to take a while to heal. It baffled Andy why it was taking so long to heal and he had tried several potions to try and speed up the process. Brooke still had to dress that one. Once he was dry, she helped him into a pair of black silk pajama bottoms. He didn't really need the help Brooke just wanted an excuse to touch him. Nathan sensed her thoughts and smiled as he did. She then led him over to the bed and helped him lie down. He did need assistance with that one, as the wound on his abdomen pained him when he did. She placed the covers over him as he settled back against the mountains of pillows and then sat on the bed beside him.

"So where do you want to drink from today?" she asked him softly. He looked at her and grinned before he pulled the top part of her robe open and cupped a breast in his hand.

"I'm thinking here today," he replied as he looked into her eyes. "After all it is Valentines."

"Vampires celebrate Valentines Day?" Brooke asked curious.

"Our family does," Nathan told her. "It is, after all, a day for showing the one you love just how much you love them. So why not?"

"Alrighty then," Brooke replied as she straddled his lap. She then gave him a playful look as she suggested. "Maybe we should do this differently this time."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well so that we don't have to change the sheets this time, why don't you get inside me before you feed?" she asked as she stroked his wet hair.

"I _love_ that idea." he told her with a wide smile.

"I thought you would." she told him as she maneuvered herself so the covers were no longer between them. She then freed him from his pajama pants and he easily thrust into her as his fangs sank into her breast.

**~X~**

"Wow this looks great!" Brooke said in a stunned tone as she surveyed the grand space that was her design studio. "This is way better than anything I've ever had to work with before."

She looked at everything that had been placed into her studio and was amazed. She hadn't even had half the stuff when she had her company. There was every single type of fabric she could think of, every accessory, every type of haberdashery item and every item of equipment she would ever need.

"I'm glad that you like it," Karen told her as she smiled. "What about the color scheme?"

"I _love_ it," Brooke said as she continued to look around her in amazement. She seemed to find something new every time she did. "As for the color scheme, spot on!"

"I remembered our conversation when you moved in here," Karen told her. "How you said that red and black were your favorite colors."

"It matches our apartment." Nathan added as he too took in the studio.

It was on the ground floor of the building, whereas their apartment was on the second floor from the top. The building was so huge that the colossal design studio only took up a quarter of that floor. It had the same elegant and luxurious design and feel as the rest of the building had. And it also had the all important, thick, heavy drapes and blinds at the windows.

"I can't wait to get cracking in here." Brooke said in a happy tone.

"Well we still have a little decorating to do in here first," Dan told her as he and Cooper each carried a sewing machine in. "And a few other things to add."

"Then you'll be swamped with work from us all Brooke," Karen told her. "I know Nikki can't wait to get a Brooke Davis original. In fact I don't think any of the girls can."

"I can't wait to get designing again," Brooke admitted. "I've missed doing it since my mother took my company."

"Well you can do as much or as little designing as you want from now on," Nathan told her as he wrapped an arm around her wait. "And for as long as you want to."

"I know," Brooke replied with a smile. She then looked at Nathan and asked. "Are you hungry? I know that I am."

"Come on, let's go get some blood from the kitchen," Nathan told her. "Then we can go back to bed for a nap. I feel really tired all of a sudden."

**~X~**

When Brooke woke it was afternoon and she and Nathan hadn't moved from each other's arms while they had been asleep. She looked up and saw him smiling down at her.

"Hi sleepyhead." he whispered as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Have you been awake long?" she asked as she smiled back at him.

"A while," he replied. "You were way too comfortable to disturb and I liked watching you. You looked so peaceful."

"Baby, that's so sweet," Brooke whispered as she nuzzled her cheek against his naked chest. Nathan stroked her chocolate colored hair in response. "Are you hungry?"

"Not for blood," he replied softly as he gave her a look like she was on the menu. Brooke smiled in response. "But if something else involving you is on the menu then I'm starving."

It had been a while since Brooke had just made out with a guy. She and Nathan ended up spending most of the afternoon doing just that. She loved that she didn't need to breathe, so their kisses could go on forever. They both knew that they could have each other any time they wanted, any way they wanted for the rest of eternity, so there was no hurry. They shared delicious little kisses and touches, along with a lot of teasing and small talk. They stayed snuggled together throughout. After a while they felt their need for each other build again.

A little while later, Nathan slowly rolled to her side and she rolled with him. She wasn't quite ready to let him leave her body just yet. They gave each other soft little kisses, but were both so spent that they could hardly move. Brooke was about to drift off to sleep once more, when his arms wrapped loosely around her.

"This is better than my dreams." He murmured as he kissed her forehead.

Brooke smiled in response as his words. She was too tired to speak, so she thought her reply. Nathan got it instantly and smiled as he kissed her lovingly. They settled back down and were asleep again within a matter of moments.

**~X~**

"So how is your Valentine's turning out then?" Lucas asked Peyton as they lay in her bed side by side.

"A lot better than I thought it was going to be," she told him with a smile. "After all I was right about you being able to satisfy a woman."

"I'm glad you were," Lucas told her with a slight laugh as he stretched. His stomach growled loudly as he did. He looked at Peyton and asked. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm not hungry for food," she replied honestly. She looked at him devilishly as she said. "I'm hungry for you though."

"You are?" Lucas asked in a strained voice as he felt his body react instantly. He was surprised at how insatiable the blonde was, but he loved it.

"I sure am." she told him before she began kissing his neck. She got a rush as she got a scent of the blood that was rushing through his veins. She kissed her way up to his lips and took them in a deep, passionate, drugging kiss. Lucas became putty in her hands because of it. Peyton straddled him, causing the covers to pool at her waist. She deepened the kiss further and Lucas became dazed as she did. He felt like he was floating as he got lost under her spell. He could only moan as Peyton kissed her way down his neck once again.

**~X~**

"It's nice to be out again," Nathan said to Brooke as they strolled hand in hand through the park. "I just hope we don't run into any of Peyton's crazy clan so it spoils our night."

"Same here," Brooke agreed as she smiled at him. "You know something? This is the best Valentine's Day I've ever had."

"Really?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Yeah," she replied honestly. "You made it perfect with the necklace, flowers and the amazing sex. And dinner, even though we don't really need to eat. I never would have thought that I would like an extra rare steak."

"You mean Lucas never treated you extra special on Valentines?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"Lucas never treated me extra special at any time," Brooke told him. "I guess I just got used to it in the end."

"Well you never have to worry about me doing that," he told her sincerely. "I'll make every day special for you."

"You're so sweet." Brooke told him before they shared a loving kiss.

"Do you want to play?" he asked in a playful tone as their lips separated. She could see his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Depends on what we're playing." she told him in the same tone.

"You remember the last time we were in a park?" he asked in a husky voice. She nodded and smiled in response. "I think we should do it again."

"You're on," Brooke replied happily. "I'll give you a head start so I can test my vamp tracking abilities."

"Just be careful okay," he told her before he kissed her again. "I'm going to make this difficult for you and then I'm going to have my way with you."

"I can't wait baby." Brooke told him as he headed away from her. He disappeared in the blink of an eye. Brooke smiled as she got what he was thinking in her head and set off after him.

"Brooke?" a voice asked her. She stopped in surprise and turned around. "I thought it was you."

"Lucas," she said with an annoyed sigh. "Don't you have some random blonde chick to bang?"

"That's what I've been doing all day," he replied with a smirk as he strolled up to her. "She couldn't get enough of me."

"She must be a slut then." Brooke retorted.

_Are you okay?_Nathan asked through their connection.

_Yeah. Lucas is just being his usual dumbass self_, she replied. _It's nothing to worry about._

_I'm heading back so I can make sure you're okay_, Nathan answered.

"She wasn't as slutty as you were," Lucas told her as his eyes narrowed. He still wore a cocky smirk on his lips. He then noticed the intricate ruby filigree necklace that was around her neck. It looked like an antique and it looked extremely expensive. "Who did you have to whore yourself to so they would get you that?"

"How _dare_ you talk to me like that!" Brooke snapped. She couldn't believe the words that were leaving his mouth. Especially after he was the one to cheat on her.

"I'm only saying the truth," he replied as he glared at her. "But they do say that the truth hurts."

"What is your problem?" she asked. "_You_ were the one who cheated on _me_ remember?"

"It was the best thing I ever did," he replied. "I should have done it sooner then I could have gotten rid of your pathetic whiny ass sooner. All the times I had to listen to you moaning about your mom taking your precious little store. She'll do a million times better with it than you could ever dream of."

"How can you say these things to me?" Brooke asked in a stunned voice.

"I'm only stating facts Brooke," he told her as he smirked and walked towards her. He then began to circle her, almost like he was staking prey. "Hmmm, interesting."

"What?" she asked in an anger filled voice.

"You have no scent." he replied. Brooke frowned at his words as he stopped in front of her. He still had the smirk on his lips.

_Do you need me to stop him?_Nathan's concerned thought asked as it entered her head.

_Maybe in a moment_, Brooke replied as she glared at Lucas.

"I find that odd," Lucas said after he had studied her for a few moments. He then lunged at her and grabbed her. One hand was on the back of her neck and the other was on her waist. He looked at her face as he bared his fangs. "Why can't I sense your blood?"

"Get your hands off her!" Nathan roared in fury as he emerged from his hiding place.

"So you're this guy's whore huh?" Lucas asked as he looked over at Nathan. Nathan growled loudly as he launched himself at Lucas. Brooke managed to get out of the way as Nathan and Lucas began to fight. Nathan easily managed to overpower Lucas and a final punch sent him flying through the air. Lucas landed on his back on the hard concrete path. Lucas looked at Nathan in shock as he Nathan bared his fangs in a snarl. He hadn't expected to end up beat up and humiliated. He had just wanted to turn Brooke so that she could be his plaything.

"If you _ever_ come near her again and I will kill you!" Nathan threatened in an angry voice. Even though Lucas was his flesh and blood, he would never let him do anything to harm Brooke. His eyes blazed silver and Lucas was surprised. He didn't know that vampires could do that with their eyes. He made a mental note to ask Peyton. He wondered if there were different breeds of vampires. He struggled to a standing position and was surprised to find that he was in pain.

"Let's go," Brooke said as she placed her hand on Nathan's arm. Then she added in a thought _I don't want you to do something you may regret._

_What if he follows us?_Nathan asked her in response. Lucas stood there looking confused as he saw the two of them just stare at each other. _I need to make sure there's no chance of him finding our home. Or Peyton. I bet she turned him._

_What are you going to do?_Brooke asked silently.

_What I have to,_Nathan told her. He then headed over to Lucas and hit him a few more times. Brooke saw Lucas fall in a heap on the floor before Nathan came walking back to her. He placed a hand on the area where his wound was on his abdomen.

"Are you okay?" she asked him in concern.

"I'm fine. And don't worry, he'll come round soon," Nathan told her. "I just need to make sure that we can get home."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked. Even though Lucas had been so horrible towards her, she still found herself feeling concerned for him.

"I'm sure," Nathan assured her as he smiled down at her. "Now let's go before he wakes up."


	7. Eternal Lover

**Paigematthewsfan21 - That shall be revealed in a few chapters time and it probably won't be pretty.**

**Alyssia-Owens - Nathan has his suspicions that Peyton is behind it.**

**CaseyJr - Aww thank you so much. There will be a Breyton fight. That is a work in progress right now.**

**The reviewer calling themselves James Lafferty - Thanks for the great review!**

**James McLean, JackSawyer99, The-Tommynator, Raven-Rachel23, Riley Barnes, Cheery Rose 23, Jessica James 23, Holly-Roberts, Beth-J-Matthews, The-Ryanator, John Tate, Carter-James, Nicole2223, Lee Martin, Jason-Carlton, MollyCW23, Tommy-Corrington, Tim Edwards, Jenn Giles, Ashley Scott, Danny Walker, Eve Greenwood, tanya2byour21 - Thanks for your awesome reviews.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>Lucas opened his eyes and moaned as he looked around. He could feel the instinctive tingle within him telling him to take cover as dawn was approaching. He then remembered the raven haired vampire hitting him to protect Brooke. He frowned as he stood and brushed the grit from his clothes. He briefly wondered if he had time to make it back to Peyton or whether he would have to take refuge in the nearest dark place he could find. He decided it would be best to try and get back to Peyton. He was hungry as he hadn't managed to feed much the previous night. He didn't even know how long he had been out of it. He was just grateful that he had woken up when he had; otherwise he would be toast by now. Peyton had filled him in on the basics of vampire survival not long after he had come round and fed from her.<p>

His thoughts then went back to Brooke and the mystery vampire as he set off walking. He once again wondered how he had managed to get the silver flash in his eyes. Even though he had only been a vampire less than a day, Lucas hadn't seen any of the vampires that were part of the coven that he belonged to do that. He had also seen the gold glow in Brooke's eyes when he had pissed her off with what he said. He couldn't help but grin at what he had said to her and the way she had reacted. He couldn't understand why he had been unable to get her scent. That intrigued him and he made a mental note to ask Peyton about that too. Lucas then pulled his coat collar higher as the tingling within him became stronger and began to feel like the shadows were pulling him towards them. He knew that the sunrise was becoming closer and he began to run back to where his new family were waiting on him. He was thankful that his new vampire abilities made it so that he was a lot faster than when he was human.

**~X~**

"Nathan? What are you doing in there?" Brooke asked as she knocked on their bathroom door again.

"Nothing." His muffled voice told her in response. She then heard a small crash and then several curses come from behind the wooden door.

"You okay?" she asked. She tried to use their connection to see what he was up to as she did. She found that he was thinking of a waterfall and frowned in confusion.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a second." He called back. Then through their connection he added, _Don't be so nosey. You'll just have to wait._

Brooke leaned against the wall to the right of the door as she waited. All she wanted was a bath so that she could ease her tired muscles. She grinned as she thought back to when they had got back to their apartment after the encounter with Lucas. Nathan had bent her face down over the dining table and had taken her from behind. He had directed all of his anger towards Lucas and Peyton into his actions. Brooke had only encouraged him through their connection as he brought her to unknown heights of pleasure. She wondered if the wound on his stomach was okay, before she moved her hands to the belt that held her robe closed and twisted it in boredom. It was silk and red and she enjoyed the way the fabric flowed over and caressed her skin. The door to the bathroom suddenly opened and revealed Nathan. He was wrapped in a black towel and he grinned at her.

"Somebody's a little impatient aren't they?" he asked as he gazed down at her.

"I need a bath Nathan," Brooke told him as she pouted. His eyes immediately fell onto her lips. "I need to soothe my aching muscles after that wild mamba session on the table."

"Wild mamba?" Nathan asked with a confused expression. Brooke laughed at the look on his face.

"Okay then, from when you pounded the hell out of me on the table," she edited. She smiled as she asked. "Is that better?"

"Much. I know what you're on about. And you more than enjoyed that," he told her as he smiled in return. "Sorry I was in there for so long. I was doing something special for you."

"You were?" Brooke asked in surprise. He nodded as he grinned.

"Why else do you think I was thinking of a waterfall?" he asked as he continued to grin at her. "I didn't want you to get in my head and see what I was doing."

"What is it?" she asked eagerly.

"Why don't you check it out?" Nathan asked her as he took hold of her hand. "Close your eyes first. I'll tell you when you can open them."

Brooke smiled as she obediently closed her eyes. She felt Nathan move behind her and his hands rested on her hips. A shiver of desire ran through her as he did. Nathan felt it through their connection and chuckled softly as he guided her into the bathroom. They came to a stop and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You can open your eyes now." he said softly. Brooke opened her eyes and gasped at the sight that met her.

"Nathan! You didn't have to do this," she told him as she moved her gaze over the bathroom. She noticed that the heavy black drapes were securely closed to protect them from the daylight. "It looks amazing."

Brooke continued to look around in delight. The enormous black cast iron tub in the middle of the room was three quarters full with hot water and the steam rose lazily from the water. Brooke saw that there was a mountain of bubbles in the water. At the opposite end of the tub to where they were stood was an antique chair. It was made of black wood and was upholstered in luxurious red velvet. She then saw that Nathan had lit candles and had placed them all around the bathroom. He had also lit a fire in the fireplace that was to the right of the tub. To the left there was a black wood cabinet that housed Brooke's many bathroom products that was hidden by the frosted glass doors. Nathan had arranged a line of candles along the top. The flames from the candles and the fireplace caught the crystal in the chandelier and created specks of patterned reflections along the walls. Brooke then noticed that Nathan had also scattered red rose petals over the floor.

"What have I done to deserve this?" she asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"You don't have to do anything to deserve this Brooke," he told her softly. "I love you, so I do things like this to show you that."

"You're a true gentleman you know that?" she asked as she smiled and moved out of his arms. She then placed her lips on his and kissed him lovingly.

"I try my best." he replied with a smile once their lips had separated.

Brooke smiled at him before she headed to the side of the bath tub that was nearest the fireplace. The tub was a deep one and there were steps at that side that had been placed there to make it easier for Brooke to get in and out of the tub. As she stepped up the three steps leading to the tub, she slipped her robe off. She then allowed it to slide to the floor, where it landed in a puddle of red. She glanced over her shoulder and watched Nathan's expression as she raised her leg to step into the tub. The sudden flash of silver in his eyes made desire shoot through her body once again. She found it difficult to tear her eyes away from him but she needed to so that she could climb into the tub. The feel of his eyes on her as she lowered herself down into the mass of fragrant bubbles warmed her far more than the water or fire did. She leaned against the end of the tub where the chair was, so that she was facing him. She then closed her eyes and felt herself begin to relax. The taut muscles began to uncoil and she purred in appreciation. She sensed Nathan as he approached and she waited eagerly to find out what he would do. She didn't have long to wait as he came up behind her and sat down on the chair that he had placed there. He stroked his hands over her hair that was pinned up haphazardly. He then caressed down the back of neck to her shoulders and he began to massage her shoulders. Brooke made a content noise as he did. From where he sat, Nathan realized that he had an amazing view of Brooke in the tub. Even with the bubbles in the water, he could see her breasts just under the surface. All he wanted to do was pull her from the tub and take her on the floor to show her exactly what she'd done to him with nothing more than that glance over her shoulder. Their connection kicked in and Brooke chuckled as she got his thoughts in her head.

_Nathan show some restraint_, he thought to himself.

_Do you have any?_she thought in response. He could sense the amusement in her thought.

_Get out of my head,_he told her playfully as he continued to massage her shoulders. He expertly kneaded the tension out of her muscles.

"Nathan that feels wonderful." Brooke whispered. She then thought, _I wish you would bring those hands a little lower._

_Where do you want them?_He thought in response. He was glad of their unique connection. He didn't think he would be able to actually say those words right then. He was far too turned on.

_How about the place you were just looking at?_she suggested. Nathan let out a quiet moan as she thought that. Brooke then whimpered softly as he Nathan moved his lips to her neck and nibbled the soft skin there gently. He would then kiss his way over the same path before repeating the action. Brooke shivered in anticipation at the promise of things to come. Nathan fought the urge to take her again, as he let his fingers dip lower. Only the tips of his fingers brushed against Brooke's breasts.

"Touch me properly... please, Nathan... touch me!" she begged in a breathy whisper. The last remnants of his control shattered at her words. He moved his hands from her shoulders and cupped her breasts. Brooke moaned as he did and made appreciative noises as he moved so that he could kiss her. Their lips met in an intensely passionate kiss. Brooke lifted her hands from under the bubbles and caressed the back of his hands as they stroked over her breasts. Their kiss broke and Brooke murmured. "Why don't you join me?"

Nathan moved back and looked down at her. Her head was tilted back against the edge of the tub and she smiled as his eyes moved over her. Her skin glowed in the light from the candlelight and flames from the fireplace. Nathan thought that she looked like a Goddess. Brooke received his thought and smiled wider as she did. Nathan grinned back at her as he stood and pulled the towel from around his waist. He placed it onto the chair as Brooke scooted forward in the tub. Nathan easily raised his leg over the high side of the tub and climbed in behind her. He leaned against the tub and got comfortable as Brooke leaned against his front. She could feel his arousal pressing against her back and made sure that she didn't press too hard against both that and the wound on his belly. The water gently lapped against them as they did. Nathan then laced his fingers through hers as they enjoyed just lying together in the pleasantly hot water.

"This is nice." Nathan told her in a content tone.

"It is," Brooke agreed. She then asked. "How's your belly?"

"It feels better than it did earlier," he replied as he kissed her temple. He then grinned as he added. "Which is surprising considering what we just spent the last hour doing on that table."

"We were on there for an hour?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"We sure were," Nathan replied with a slight chuckle. "Although you were obviously too preoccupied to notice the time when we were done."

"I was," Brooke admitted. "I think my brain was floating on Mars or something."

"Was it _that_ good?" he asked with another chuckle.

"You know it was," she told him as she moved herself so that she was facing him. Some water splashed over the side as she did. "You're not telling me you couldn't feel how amazing I felt afterwards through this connection we have?"

"I sure did," he admitted. "That's why I came in here and set all this up."

"You are a wonderful man Nathan Scott." Brooke replied softly before he captured her lips once more. She ran her hands along his muscular arms as she floated lightly against him.

"Thank you." he replied as he pulled back. She gazed into his eyes for a few moments before she spoke again.

"I'm glad you're nothing like Lucas," she told him. He smiled in response. "I can't believe you hit him though."

"I did that so that he wouldn't follow us so that you and the rest of my family would still be safe," he told her. "He may be a descendant of mine, but you are more important to me than he ever will be."

"That makes me love you even more than I already do," she told him as she stroked his cheek with her fingertips. "I'm glad that we get to spend eternity together."

"Even that won't be long enough," he told her in a whisper. "You know I never thought that I would ever love someone as much as I love you Brooke. Not after Haley. And now I find myself loving you more than how I loved her. And part of me feels bad for that, but the other part doesn't care."

"Is Haley still alive?" Brooke asked as she trailed her fingertips through his hair.

"No," Nathan replied softly. "She died in nineteen sixty three. She died in her sleep, so she went peacefully."

"I'm sorry," she told him as she kissed his forehead. She saw the sad look that had come over his face. She smiled softly at him as she asked. "Do you need me to cheer you up?"

"I need you closer," Nathan murmured. He moved his hands to her lower back and pulled her hard against him. Nathan made an appreciative noise at the contact. "God you feel so good."

"So do you." Brooke replied as she began to place gentle, loving kisses over his neck and jaw.

"How much of this torture do you think I can take?" Nathan asked in a husky voice as he grinned at her. He loved how she always managed to cheer him up. It had been so long ago that he had felt truly happy. With Brooke it was almost like old times. He just needed to get rid of Peyton once and for all.

"How much do you want?" Brooke asked as she gazed into his blue eyes.

"Whatever you have to offer," He told her honestly. "This type of torture I can never get enough of. But that's only if it comes from you."

Nathan then moved suddenly. He held her against him as he moved into a kneeling position. The water sloshed up and over the edge of the tub, as he lifted her. He placed her down gently on the sturdy wooden cabinet that had the candles on at the side of the bath. Water dripped down from her and extinguished several of them. Nathan looked up at her with an awe filled expression on his face. She was now facing the fireplace and was bathed in a golden glow. It caught the water that coated her skin and made her look like she was glowing. He moved towards her and began to kiss over her glowing skin. Brooke looked down at him and was at a loss for words as her body was overcome with pleasure. Just watching him made her body hum even more and she made an appreciative sound as he began to move his lips lower.

"Nathan!" Brooke moaned as she felt his tongue at the crease of her leg. Brooke shivered as his arms wrapped around her thighs as he kissed over her silky smooth skin. She tightened her grip in his hair as he blew gently against her. "Oh god, Nathan!"

"Is this what you want, Brooke?" Nathan murmured against the sensitive skin of her thigh. The vibration of his voice caressed her.

"Yes!" she managed to gasp out as she ran her fingers through his raven hair. Nathan moved closer and began to give her what she wanted.

_God, she is so incredible,_he thought as he continued his actions. _And she's mine._

Brooke sagged slightly as Nathan changed his actions and pulled her onto his lap. Her legs shook and her body matched and Nathan held her against him, as he began to make sweet love to her. It was over before they knew it and they both held onto each other tightly. Slowly, she came down as he moved his hand from beneath the water and caressed both of his hands over the soft skin of her back. He was still enjoying the view of her before him. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back against the side of the tub. Brooke turned her head sideways as her hand went to the back of his head. Her fingers buried in his dark hair once more as she kissed him deeply. She still felt the hum of pleasure traveling through her body and she knew that it wouldn't take him much longer for him to be ready once more.

"Thank you for this," she told him as she pulled her lips from his. "I love you Nathan Scott."

"My pleasure," Nathan replied as he smiled at her. He ran his fingers through the sumptuous waves of her hair as he kissed her forehead lovingly. "I love you too."

**~X~**

"I'm glad you made it back," Peyton said to Lucas as she headed into the room she had allocated to him a little later that day. She closed the door behind her as she did. "I was beginning to suspect the worst until Ian told me you had arrived."

"Sorry to worry you," Lucas replied as he sat up in his bed. Peyton noticed he had a few bruises on his face as she walked over to him and sat beside him. He saw her looking at his face and knew that he had better explain how it happened. "I went to harass my ex."

"And she hit you?" Peyton asked with a smile.

"No, her new boyfriend did," Lucas replied. "Or should I say sire."

"Sire?" Peyton asked curious. Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, it was weird," he continued as he frowned. "I couldn't get her scent and when I went to bite her I realized that she was already a vampire. Then this guy just appeared and hit me."

"Her sire," Peyton stated, knowing just how protective and possessive vampires were of the one's they sired. "I hope you gave back as good as you got."

"I tried to, but this guy was so much stronger than me," Lucas told her. "And he had this weird thing going on with his eyes. So did she."

"What weird thing?" Peyton asked, her curiosity peaked.

"They flashed silver. Hers flashed gold," he told her. "Are there different species of vampires or something?"

"No there isn't," Peyton replied. "The only real noticeable difference between us is that the older ones are harder to kill. A newborn like you will simply turn to ash when staked. Whereas, if someone wanted to kill me they would have to decapitate me and set me on fire after staking me."

"How do you know that?" Lucas asked curious.

"Because I killed a vampire a few years ago that was the same age I am now and that's what it took," Peyton told him. He looked at her stunned. "I was protecting my interests."

"The vamp with the silver eyes knocked me out," Lucas said after a few moments of silence. "I woke up not long before the sun was about to come up."

"What did this vampire look like?" Peyton asked him.

"Tall, dark, pissed off," Lucas described as he thought back. He realized that the vampire seemed familiar to him, but couldn't place how he did. "And he can hit damn hard."

"I think I know who that vampire was," Peyton said as she smiled in delight. She stood and headed towards his door. "I'll be back in a few moments."

"Okay." Lucas replied before she headed out of the door. She stayed true to her word and returned in a matter of minutes. He noticed that she had something in her hand. She closed the door and again sat on the bed beside him.

"Did the vampire look like this?" she asked as she handed him the item in her hands.

Lucas took is and saw that it was an old photograph. It showed a couple on their wedding day. Lucas frowned as he realized that he had seen it in one of the family albums his father had that had been handed down through the generations. Granted, the hair of the man in the picture was now completely different and he looked a little older than he did in the picture. However, Lucas still wondered why he hadn't recognized him the previous night.

"That's him," Lucas told her. He then looked at her and said. "He's a relative of mine."

"I know," she replied. "He's your great, great, great grandfather."

"And he's hooked up with my ex girlfriend?" Lucas asked as he frowned. "That's just weird."

"What does your ex look like?" Peyton asked. She needed to see if she was the one that he had left the club with.

"Believe it or not I actually still have a picture of the two of us in my wallet," Lucas said as he opened the drawer to the nightstand and pulled it out. "I haven't got round to throwing it away."

"That's good for me," Peyton told him as he pulled the picture from his wallet and handed it to her. Peyton studied it for a moment before she grinned. "This is the little slut that took him away from me. You are definitely an asset to me Lucas."

"Glad to be of service." he replied with a smile.

"So she definitely had no scent?" she asked as she looked at him.

"None whatsoever," Lucas told her. "I couldn't even smell her perfume. Which was odd. She always wears lots of it."

"There's definitely magic cloaking her from me," Peyton said. "Both her and Nathan."

"I take it you have a plan now that you know what Brooke looks like?" Lucas asked.

"Brooke is her name?" Peyton asked. Lucas nodded. "I have an idea in the works. I'm working on it with Ian."

"Can I ask you something?" Lucas asked.

"Go ahead." Peyton replied.

"If there's any torturing of Brooke, can I have a go?" he asked as he grinned. Peyton laughed at the look on his face.

"You certainly can," she replied. "You can torture her all you want to. We'll work on them both together."

"Awesome." Lucas replied as his grin grew.

"Now why don't I give you a treat?" Peyton asked in a suggestive tone. "I think you've earned one."

"I thought you were never going to suggest it." Lucas replied with a chuckle.

**~X~**

"Lucas has been turned?" Dan asked Nathan in shock. He, Karen, Brooke and Nathan were sat at a table in Dan and Karen's apartment.

"Yes," Nathan told him. "And I have a feeling that Peyton did it because I didn't go back to her."

"How can you be sure that he didn't follow you both back here?" Karen asked in concern. "I know he's part of our family, but he could lead Peyton to us."

"Lucas couldn't have followed us," Nathan told her as he glanced at Brooke. "I hit him and left him while he was out cold. There's no way he knows where we are."

"Nathan!" Karen said in a shocked voice.

"He'll be fine mom," Nathan assured her. "He would have woken up before the sun came up. My main concern was getting Brooke away from him."

"I can't believe he said those horrible things to you." Karen said sympathetically as she looked at Brooke.

"That's Lucas for you," Brooke replied. "I don't know what's got into him this past year or so. He's changed completely from the Lucas that I used to know."

"That's good in a way though," Nathan told her as he linked his fingers through hers. "Otherwise we wouldn't be here now."

"That's true," Dan replied as he smiled fondly. He was happy that his son was finally showing signs of happiness again after all the years that Peyton had caused him misery. "We'll find a way to get Lucas away from her too."

"How do we stop Peyton though?" Nathan asked as he looked at his father.

"I don't know yet," Dan admitted. "But I assure you we will find a way."


	8. Family Ties

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews. Hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

><p>"Kellerman!" Nathan called as he came down the stairs into the main lobby of the old factory that now housed their apartments.<p>

"Nathan!" Kellerman greeted as he turned round and saw his friend. The two shared a brief 'man hug'. "It's good to see you man."

"It's good to be here with my family finally." Nathan replied.

"How are you doing?" Kellerman asked as the two headed towards an office that was just inside the main entrance.

"I'm doing great," Nathan told him. "All the injuries I received from Peyton have finally healed. I had one on my stomach that was taking ages."

"I'm sure Brooke looked after you well." Kellerman said as he laughed.

"Oh she did," Nathan replied with a wide smile. "_Very_ well."

"I'm sure Peyton's pissed that she can't use you as her little plaything anymore huh?"

"She is," Nathan confirmed. "Did you hear what she did to Lucas?"

"Yeah I did," Kellerman replied with a frown. "That sucks man."

"She couldn't have done it to a nicer person," Nathan told him as he frowned. Kellerman looked at him curious. "Me and Brooke had a run in with him in the park. He said some terrible things to her. I'm ashamed to call him part of my family."

"I take it he's a douche?" Kellerman asked.

"A what?" Nathan asked. "I've heard that word used a few times by some of the kids these days but I don't quite get its meaning."

"Jerk, loser, asshole." Kellerman rhymed off.

"Yes he's all of those." Nathan confirmed.

"Just out of curiosity, how come you're down here?" Kellerman asked. "I thought that you would be locked in your apartment with Brooke."

"Even though she has vampire stamina, she does need to rest," Nathan said as he grinned. "I had to come down here because she wouldn't get that rest otherwise."

"Oh I hear you!" Kellerman said as he chuckled. "I'm the same with Nikki."

"It's strange because I didn't even feel like this when I was married to Haley and I loved her so much," Nathan told him. "Don't get me wrong I love Brooke just as much, if not more than my Hales."

"What was it like?" Kellerman asked curious. "Seeing your wife get old?"

"I didn't," Nathan replied. "She moved away. My children moved back here after she died. It was a shock seeing them."

"How did you know it was them?" Kellerman asked. He'd been curious for years, but had never had a chance to ask Nathan while he had been under Peyton's control.

"It's hard to explain," Nathan told him. "I just knew it was them. So I started to watch over them to make sure that they didn't end up like me. And it worked all these years until Peyton turned Lucas."

"You're sure that it was her?" Kellerman asked.

"I'm positive it was her," Nathan told him. "It's too much of a coincidence for it to not be. I mean I get away from her and Lucas is suddenly a vampire with a bad attitude. It doesn't take much to figure out who is behind it. And when you've been around that bitch as long as I have you get to know how she thinks. And trust me, it's not pretty."

"That will come in useful for if we have to fight her." Kellerman told him.

"It's not a case of if Kellerman," Nathan replied. "It's a case of when."

**~X~**

"I'll say one thing about you Scott men," Peyton said as she lay back in the bed and smiled. "You are definitely built to please a woman. And you certainly do know what you're doing in the bedroom."

"Thanks," Lucas said from his spot beside her as he chuckled. "Glad that I could be of service."

"Are you sure that was a good enough reward for your loyal service?" Peyton asked in amusement. The look on his face told her that it was.

"Do you even need to ask?" he asked is response as he grinned at her. "As far as rewards go, that was a damn good one."

"Was it better than when you were with this Brooke bitch?" Peyton asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"_Definitely_," Lucas told her as he nodded to emphasize his point. "Towards the end of our relationship she was never in the mood for sex. She's always say she was tired or too stressed because her mother was stealing her company."

"That's why you went looking elsewhere right?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah," Lucas answered. "What did she expect if she wouldn't let me touch her? I had to satisfy myself somehow."

"Exactly," Peyton replied with a smirk. She was going to use his attitude towards the brunette to her advantage. "I've been thinking about this magic that's blocking her and Nathan from me. I need to do a spell that will tell me where she is."

"Then do it." Lucas told her.

"Well the thing is, I need something of hers," Peyton told him. "Like hair, blood, a body part perhaps."

"What do you need that for?" Lucas asked curious.

"I know a spell that will stop the magic that hides them from me, but I need a part of her to make the spell work," Peyton explained. "It will pinpoint exactly where they have hidden away."

"I have a box of her things in my closet at home," Lucas told her as he frowned in thought. "I think there might be a hairbrush in there. I'll head over there after the sun has gone down and check for you."

"You my sweet boy are definitely an asset," Peyton told him as she stroked his face and smirked. "So eager to please and not just a pretty face. Why couldn't I have discovered you instead of the relative of yours?"

"Because I wasn't alive then?" Lucas asked as he chuckled. Peyton found herself joining in.

"I suppose that he did one thing right," Peyton said as their laughter died down. "He did start the bloodline so that you would be created."

"Surely that would be his parents and their parents before then that did that?" Lucas asked.

"No it had to be Nathan and Haley that started this particular blood line." Peyton told him, causing Lucas to look at her in complete confusion.

"Why is that?" Lucas asked when she went silent.

"There was a prediction by a seer around about 1920." Peyton replied.

"What was this prediction?" Lucas asked curious.

"That a man who fits your description is involved with the demise of the enemy." Peyton told him.

"That's pretty vague," Lucas told her as he frowned. "That could mean anything."

"I know," Peyton replied. "However, the seer is a faithful follower of mine."

"Who is it?" Lucas asked.

"Chris Keller." she replied.

"Chris is _psychic_?" Lucas asked in surprise. "I didn't know that."

"He doesn't like to advertise that particular fact," Peyton told him. "But I know that I can trust him. He's been with me for a long time."

"I still say that it's pretty vague," Lucas said. "And it could be anybody. There's a lot of people who look like me."

"But you're the only one who fits that description and is a descendant of Nathan," Peyton told him. She smiled as she added. "That was also part of the prediction."

"Well you never told me that part." Lucas told her.

"I have now," Peyton replied. "How long is it until sundown?"

"About another three hours or so." Lucas replied as he looked at his watch.

"Good," Peyton replied with a hint of glee in her voice. "That means you can satisfy me some more before you go to your home and collect that item I need for my spell."

"Gladly." Lucas replied as Peyton straddled him.

**~X~**

"I've searched every text and contacted every source I can think of," Andy told Dan. "And none of them can neither confirm or deny this theory that killing the sire of a vampire means the vampire also dies."

"I see." Dan replied.

"So what do we do now?" Karen asked.

"We take a chance," Nathan replied. "It doesn't matter what happens to us. Peyton needs to be put down!"

"Nathan didn't you hear what Andy said?" Dan asked him.

"Yes I did," Nathan replied. "And if it means the end of us too then that's the way it has to be."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Karen asked in a soft tone.

"Mom we are not supposed to be like this," he told her. His frustration became clear as he continued. "This is not living. This is just going through the motions. We have to hide away from the sunlight and drink blood. That isn't natural. Yes I may no longer be Peyton's prisoner, but I'm still a prisoner to this _affliction_that was enforced on me!"

"Nathan-" Dan began but Nathan cut him off almost instantly.

"Dad we had our life already," Nathan told him knowing what he was going to say. "Whether it was cut short or not. Once you die you're supposed to stay dead. Not spend eternity living as a monster. We shouldn't be surviving our family members. It's not natural."

"You're not a monster," Brooke told him from the doorway. Andy, Dan, Karen and Nathan all looked over at her. "If you were you wouldn't have brought me back that night."

"I'm a monster for getting you in that predicament," Nathan told her as he got a haunted look in his eyes. "If it wasn't for me you would still be alive and living your life how you should."

"I had no life Nathan," Brooke told him. "Everything I had worked for and loved had been taken away from me. But now that I'm with you I'm happy again."

"I still shouldn't have done what I did," he told her. "I shouldn't have turned you."

"So you're saying that we shouldn't be together then?" Brooke asked in a hurt tone. Nathan mentally kicked himself. "Because if you hadn't turned me I would be dead and we wouldn't be together."

"Brooke." Nathan said softly as she turned and headed away from the door.

She made her way to the grand staircase and began to make her way down it. Nathan followed, calling her name. She ignored him and continued to do so as she continued descending the stairs. She reached the bottom and headed towards the main entrance. Nathan saw where she was headed and immediately sped up. He reached her, grabbed her arm and pulled her against him.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he gazed down into her eyes.

"Fixing your mistake." she told him.

"Brooke, you are _not_ a mistake." he told her as his eyes filled with sadness at her words.

"Then what did you mean upstairs?" she asked in a hurt tone. "Do you regret turning me?"

"Yes I do. But not for the reasons you're probably thinking," he told her as he gazed deep into her eyes. "I regret it because someone as beautiful and amazing as you shouldn't have this curse forced on them. It's not because I don't love you because I do. I love you so much."

"Even though we haven't known each other very long?" Brooke asked.

"Yes," Nathan told her honestly. "Like I told you before, the moment I saw you in the club I was fascinated by you. Then when I saw drunk boy trying to get his hand under your skirt, something inside me snapped. I didn't want him touching what was mine."

"I was yours then?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"You were mine the moment you walked through the door of the club and I laid eyes on you," Nathan told her. "And you're going to be mine either until we defeat Peyton and we all go back to being dead or for the rest of eternity."

"I like the sound of eternity," Brooke told him. "So don't feel guilty about turning me Nathan."

"I will never stop feeling guilty about that Brooke," he told her. "I hate that I took away your chance of becoming a mother."

"So vampires really can't have kids then?" Brooke asked sounding slightly disappointed. Nathan hated himself even more as he shook his head in response. He was surprised when Brooke smiled at him and said. "Well I guess that it's worth making that sacrifice as long as I have you."

"You mean that?" he asked in a stunned tone. He hadn't expected her to say that.

"I do," she replied. "And if it means that we die again when you defeat Peyton, then I'm okay with that too. At least I would have had some time in my life to be genuinely happy."

"You are something else you know that?" Nathan asked in awe.

"I try my best." Brooke replied with a wide smile.

"Do you remember what we talked about in the bath tub?" Nathan asked her.

"We talked about a lot of things in the bath tub," Brooke told him. "And on several different occasions."

"Okay, let me re-phrase," Nathan replied. "Do you remember when we were talking about ceremonies?"

"Yes I do," Brooke told him. She then looked at him curious as she asked. "Why?"

"Would it make you happy if we had a ceremony of our own?" he asked sounding a little nervous.

"You know it would," she told him honestly. Even though they hadn't been together long, she felt like she had known him all her life. She watched as he got down on one knee in front of her. "Nathan honey, what are you doing?"

"Will you marry me Brooke Davis?" he asked as he gazed up at her with soulful blue eyes. "I know that we are already lifelong mates, but I want you to be my wife as well."

"I would love to marry you Nathan Scott." Brooke said in a happy voice. Nathan smiled widely as he straightened once again. He then buried his hands in Brooke's brunette tresses and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"Take it up to your apartment guys!" Chase Adams said as he came out of a door. Nathan pulled away from Brooke and looked over to where the voice had come from.

"Chase how are you?" Nathan asked as he went over and hugged his friend.

"I'm good," Chase replied before Nathan went back to Brooke's side. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be here," Nathan told him. "Sorry I haven't gotten around to seeing everybody yet. I have been a little distracted."

"So I can tell," Chase replied with a grin as he looked at Brooke. "Hey Brooke."

"Hi Chase." Brooke replied with a smile.

"So did I hear right?" Chase asked as he looked between Nathan and Brooke with a smile on his face. "There's going to be a wedding?"

"There sure is!" Brooke said in a happy tone. She then turned serious as she said. "Oh my God! I have to go and design some dresses. Nathan you're banned from my studio unless I say otherwise."

"Why?" he asked as he frowned in confusion.

"Because I do _not_ want you seeing what the dress will look like until the ceremony." she told him. She then kissed him once more before she began to hurry towards where her studio was. Nathan watched her go with an adoring look on his face and Chase laughed at his expression.

**~X~**

"I can't believe that it didn't work!" Peyton yelled in frustration as she tried her spell for the third time. However, it had failed just like the first two attempts.

"Maybe you're doing something wrong," Ian told her, earning himself a glare in the process. "That spell should have located her even with the magic that's cloaking her. Are you sure that you used the right ingredients."

"I used, celandine cinquefoil, cinnamon, elecampane, fern leaves, ginseng, hyssop and of course the hair from the hairbrush." Peyton replied.

"You should try some lilac," Ian told her. "It's good at banishing rituals so it might be the key to making your spell work."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Peyton mumbled as she realized that he was right.

She headed over to her magic supplies and looked for the jar that was labeled with the word lilac. It was times like these that she wished she kept them in alphabetical order. She found it and grabbed it from the overloaded shelf. It was one of many. She then headed over to where she was doing her spell and began again.

**~X~**

"Is it safe to come in?" Karen asked Brooke as she poked her head around the door of her design studio.

"You are more than welcome to come in here," Brooke told her as she looked up from her work and smiled. "It's that son of yours who is banned."

"How are you getting on with your wedding dress?" Karen asked as she went into the studio and closed the door behind her.

"Nathan told you then?" Brooke asked her as she walked towards the table where Brooke was sat.

"He did," Karen told her. "And that's only because I asked him why he was smiling the way that he was. I think he wanted to wait until you were with him before he told us."

"I would have been there but I had to get this design down," Brooke told her. "Then when I'd finished that, I thought I would get started on it."

"You certainly work fast," Karen told her as she saw the item that Brooke had in her hands. "You have a lot done already. And it's only been a few hours since Nathan proposed."

"I know, but once I get the inspiration for something it's hard to stop," Brooke told her. "And before I met Nathan my inspiration was severely lacking. Plus this embroidery may take me a while."

"Can I see what you're working on?" Karen asked eagerly.

"Sure," Brooke said as she held up the fabric she was sewing. It was red silk and Brooke was embroidering it with silver thread in an intricate pattern. "What do you think?"

"This is absolutely stunning Brooke," Karen told her as she studied it. "Are you going to wear a red dress?"

"This fabric I'm working on will be a central panel for the front of the dress," Brooke explained. "The rest will be white. And there will also be a red band around the waist. I'm going to have a brooch on when I find one that matches."

"I might have one that you can use," Karen told her as Brooke placed the fabric back into her lap. "I'll show you the jewelry that I have in the vault."

"You have a vault?" Brooke asked in surprise.

"Yes. All the valuables are in there," Karen told her. "And our money. Myself, Dan and Nathan have access to it. When you officially become our daughter in law, you will too."

"You don't have to give me access to that honestly." Brooke told her.

"We want to," Karen told her. "You will be part of our family so it's only right."

"I'm curious, who does the wedding ceremonies?" Brooke asked her changing the subject.

"I do," Karen told her. Brooke looked at her in surprise. "I can legally perform weddings."

"I didn't know that," Brooke told her. "Have you always been able to do that?"

"No," Karen admitted. "It came about after I became what I am today. Members of our family wanted to get married and unfortunately us being in a church is incredibly uncomfortable. So I decided that we should do it ourselves."

"Who was it that got married?" Brooke asked curious.

"Cooper and Carrie," Karen told her. "Cooper is my brother, so I thought that it was the least that I could do."

"Cooper's your _brother_?" Brooke asked in astonishment. She was surprised at the things that she kept finding out. "How did he become a vampire?"

"He was turned before Nathan was," Karen told her. "He was drunk and in the wrong place at the wrong time. That's how most become vampires."

"Do you ever get any people who willingly want to become one of us?" Brooke asked in confusion.

"Dan willingly did," Karen told her. "He didn't want to be alone and I didn't want to be without him."

"Oh yes I remember you telling me the first day I came here," Brooke said as she remembered. "It doesn't seem that long ago at all. I can't believe it's been almost three months."

"Well you know the saying, time flies when you're having fun." Karen told her with a smile. Brooke smiled as she heard her words and realized that it was true.

"Karen, what was your life like before it is now?" Brooke asked her.

"Dan and I were very happy," Karen told her in response. "We had everything we could possibly wish for. Which I know is the norm for a wealthy family. We had a beautiful grandson and had just gotten a lovely little granddaughter. Our investments were turning out well and added to our wealth. Then everything started to fall apart. It took a while to build this place to what it is now but it was worth it. Now we have our son back and we're getting a new daughter in law."

"I'm sorry that I can't give you any more grandchildren." Brooke told her in a soft voice.

"You do _not_ need to apologize for that Brooke. It isn't your fault," Karen assured her. "It's just how things are with us vampires. Did you want to be a mother?"

"When I first opened the store I really wanted a baby," Brooke replied honestly. "Lucas and I even tried to get pregnant, but every month we found out that it wasn't to be. I suppose it's a good thing really considering how things turned out."

"What would you have done if you had a child and you were turned?" Karen asked. Brooke was silent for a few moments as she thought.

"Part of me would want my child to have a great life and grow up to become whatever they wanted to be." Brooke replied.

"And the other part?" Karen asked curious.

"The other part would have been selfish and would have made my baby like us so that I wouldn't have to leave them behind," Brooke admitted. "And that would make me a monster."

"If it's any consolation, I would have felt exactly the same if this had happened to me when Nathan was still a child," Karen told her. "I think every mother would."

"Do you think that if Peyton is defeated that we will all die again?" Brooke asked as she frowned.

"I'm honestly not sure," Karen told her. "And I'm not sure if I would like to live forever like this. I only kept going so that I would get my son away from her and now that he's here safe with us the part of me that kept fighting isn't sure what to do."

"I think that we owe it to Nathan to kill that bitch no matter what the consequences are," Brooke told her. "After everything that she's put him through she doesn't deserve to carry on with her unlife."

"I agree." Karen replied.

"I just think we should wait until after Nathan and I are married," Brooke told her with a smile. "It's a good thing I have my vampire speed. This embroidery is going to take me ages."

"Do you need help with anything?" Karen asked her.

"Yes," Brooke replied. "Keeping Nathan out of here."

**~X~**

"So did the lilac work?" Ian asked Peyton as she strolled into his room just after sunset. She smiled at him evilly.

"It worked like a treat," she told him in a gleeful tone. "I now have the exact location of that whore."

"No doubt that your little toy will be with her," Ian replied as Peyton sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "What do you plan to do?"

"I've come up with a plan," Peyton told him. "Nathan hasn't seen Xavier or Daunte before, so I want them to stake the place out. No pun intended."

"I thought that you would want to bring him back straight away." Ian remarked.

"I did. But now I have a new plan," Peyton replied as she grinned wickedly. "I want to make him think that he is still off my radar. And whilst Xavier and Daunte observe how he goes about his existence, it will give me information that he won't know I have. I'm calling everybody together for a meeting to tell them my plans. Everybody except Rachel."

"Why are you leaving her out?" Ian asked curious.

"I don't trust her," Peyton told him. "I wouldn't put it past her to go and tell Nathan if she knew. They do have the shared predicament of being held against their will remember? They may have some kind of bond that way."

"I'll make sure that she's restrained in the play room." Ian told her as he grinned.

"Good," Peyton replied nastily. "This time when I get Nathan back, he's not going to be able to escape again."

"How come?" Ian asked curious once again.

"Because once he has watched me torture and kill his whore, I'm going to kill him." Peyton told him as she got an evil gleam in her eyes.


	9. Blood Oath

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews. I'm really surprised at how popular this story is. I wasn't expecting it at all. I've had a few people asking me if I have both Ian's in this and the answer is yes. Ian Kellerman is on the good side and will always be referred to as Kellerman and Ian Banks is on the bad side. And yes, Chris Keller is the psychic vampire. Also, yes Brooke was about to walk out into the sunshine when Nathan stopped her. I hope that clears up and confusion some of you may have had. I hope you all enjoy this update.**

* * *

><p>"Nathan keep still!" Brooke told him firmly. "I'm not going to get accurate measurements with you jigging around like that."<p>

"I'm not jigging!" he replied. "You have the end of the measure up too high. I won't have room for an important part of my body if you have the crotch of my pants there!"

"I thought you liked wearing tight pants?" Brooke asked as she looked up at him and kinked her eyebrow. "I remember those jeans that you had on when I first met you."

"I hate wearing tight pants," he told her. "Peyton used to dress me up like a man whore so that everybody could see what was hers. I'm surprised that I was actually able to walk in those things."

"They certainly showed off you _ass_ets well," Brooke said as she laughed. Nathan looked down at her playful face and shook his head at her choice of words. "Well they did. Among another amazing part of your body."

"I feel so violated right now," he told her playfully. "And do I really have to be in just my underwear for this?"

"Yes," Brooke told him as she wrote in her notebook. "Because I want to appreciate the view."

"So what are you dressing me in for the wedding?" Nathan asked curious.

"I was thinking of a traditional styled suit in black," Brooke began. "With a red waist coat and tie and a white shirt."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Nathan replied. "Just make sure you give me room in the crotch of my pants."

"Don't worry I will," she told him as she smiled and reached out and placed her hand over his crotch. "Don't want anything happening to this now do we?"

"We sure don't," he replied with a grin as her hand crept under the fabric of his underwear. "I think you like that part of me as much as I do."

"You're wrong," Brooke told him as she squeezed him teasingly. "I like it more."

"If you carry that on, you're not going to get your measurements." Nathan warned her.

"Why not?" she asked playfully as she kinked her eyebrow.

"Because the only thing we'll be doing is locking that door and doing what we will on the wedding night or day." he told her in a low, strained voice.

"What if I do this?" Brooke asked as she lowered the waistband of his shorts and freed him from the confines, before she quickly took him into her mouth.

"That's good too," Nathan moaned. "I'm just glad that my back is to the door in case anybody comes in."

"They won't see us anyway," Brooke said as she moved back for a few moments. "The curtains give us privacy."

"Well in that case carry on." Nathan told her with another grin.

**~X~**

"So Xavier, tell me what Nathan and his whore got up to last night." Peyton said to the man sat at the other side of the desk to where she was sat.

"You mean besides him fucking her all night?" Xavier asked with a sinister grin.

"Besides that." Peyton said in an unamused tone.

"They went for a walk in the park," Xavier told her. "It was sickening. They were all lovey dovey. They didn't even feed they just walked."

"What did they do after their walk?" Peyton asked as she tapped her nails against the desk impatiently.

"They saw a movie," Xavier told them. "Then they went back to that old factory by the river. They have an apartment there. And as soon as they were alone they were back in bed. Although I don't really blame him. She's got a fine body on her."

"What did they do after that?" Peyton asked angrily.

"Fell asleep," Xavier told her. "Then I got my ass off the balcony so that I wouldn't burn up."

"Did you hear them talking about anything?" Peyton asked them.

"I did," Xavier said as he grinned. "I heard them talking about a wedding."

"A wedding?" Peyton asked curious. "Whose wedding?"

"Theirs," Xavier replied. "They both seemed pretty excited about it."

"When are they getting hitched?" Peyton asked jealously.

"That I don't know," Xavier replied. "They never mentioned a date."

"I guess I'll have to have both you and Daunte watch them," Peyton said. She then frowned as she said. "You said they didn't feed."

"Nope they didn't," Xavier told her. "They drank some blood out of mugs in their apartment. It was human but it wasn't fresh."

"Interesting," Peyton said in a thoughtful tone. "I wonder where they get their blood from."

"That I can answer," Xavier told her. "A couple of their people work at the hospital or someplace like that. I saw them leaving dressed in their uniforms."

"Really?" Peyton asked as she grinned. Xavier nodded. "As soon as you've eaten, get Daunte and head over there. I want as much information as possible before I go through with my next phase."

"Don't worry we'll get you the info you need," Xavier assured her. He then paused before asking. "When you get Nathan back and you bring his whore with him, can I play with her for a while?"

"There's quite a waiting list for that," Peyton told him as she grinned. "But I'll put your name on it."

"Awesome." Xavier replied happily.

"You know I'm actually thinking of having a large part of Nathan's punishment with him watching all these men play with his whore," Peyton said as her grin turned evil. "And I'm going to restrain him in such a way that he'll have no choice but to see and hear what you are all going to do with her. That will hurt him a lot more than anything that I could ever inflict on him."

"So how many people are on this list?" Xavier asked curious.

"Well me for one. I want to torture that bitch using the worst ways that I know for stealing Nathan. Ian is bringing out his medieval torture devices especially for the occasion," Peyton told him. "Then there's Ian, Nick, Chris and now you."

"Is it going to be in that particular order?" Xavier asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet," Peyton replied. "I might have Chris go first to see if he can sense anything about her and to see if he can find out what she's really scared of."

"Good thinking." Xavier told her.

"That's why I'm in charge around here," Peyton told him. "Now go and get something to eat. I want you at full strength for your spying duties."

"It was a great idea to have a dungeon," Xavier said as he chuckled to himself. "I like the smell of fear when I go down to pick my meal."

"Just don't play with your food too much." Peyton told him with a grin. There was then a knock on her office door.

"I'll leave you to it.," Xavier said as he stood from the seat and headed to the doorway. He opened it and saw Julian and Clay stood there with a bound male. He had a sack over his head so Xavier couldn't see who it was. He grinned at the two men as he left the office and they headed inside before closing the door.

"Is this who I think it is?" Peyton asked with a hint of glee in her voice. She smiled widely as she watched Julian and Clay sit the figure in the chair Xavier had just left, before handcuffing each arm to two separate metal bars that were embedded in Peyton's ancient desk. Larger restraints were placed around the man's ankles before being secured to two metal rungs that were embedded in the stone floor.

"It sure is Peyton," Julian told her with a grin. "It's quite amusing to see just how many people in Tree Hill just leave their doors unlocked at night when they're fast asleep."

"It is," Clay agreed. "Anybody and anything can just walk in and take whatever they want to."

"Take the hood off him," Peyton ordered. Julian obediently pulled the material from the mans head and revealed Jake's worried expression. He had tape over his mouth so he couldn't make a noise. "Whatever you do, don't tell Lucas that his cousin is here."

"Okay." Julian and Clay replied in unison. Jake's brow creased in confusion as the mention of Lucas.

"And he won't see him around the place," Peyton said as she grinned wickedly once more. "This pretty little thing shall be kept in my quarters. He's not being kept with the rest of the food."

"You're not turning him?" Clay asked in surprise.

"I haven't decided yet," Peyton replied as she glanced down at her talon like fingernails. "I do know that I love the taste of Scott men's blood, so he's going to be my little personal buffet."

"Do you want us to take him up there now?" Julian asked.

"Not yet," Peyton said as she shook her head and stood. "I'm going to make sure that Lucas is distracted first. Then you can take him there. And make sure that he's dressed in the typical attire I expect for my food."

**~X~**

"What time is it?" Brooke asked as she opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that she and Nathan were still in her studio. They were in a curtained off area and were wrapped in blankets that Nathan had retrieved from one of the chaise lounges.

"It's an hour after sunset." Nathan told her as he stroked her naked back.

"And that time would be what exactly?" Brooke asked in an amused tone.

"Nine p.m." Nathan replied with a chuckle.

"And I haven't even started on your wedding suit," Brooke replied as she stretched against Nathan's body. He made an appreciative noise as she did. "Do you think Willow would magic the wedding things up?"

"I think we'll have to ask her if we carry on like today," Nathan said before he kissed her deeply. "Did you even finish taking my measurements?"

"I don't think so," Brooke replied. "I got kind of distracted by a hot guy."

"Hey, you're the one who started the distractions," Nathan replied as he looked down at her playfully. "I was behaving perfectly well until somebody put their hand in my underwear and began to get frisky."

"I can't help it when I'm around you," Brooke practically whined. "You're just too damn hot. And you standing there in just your underwear was too much to resist."

"It's a good thing I don't mind being groped by you huh?" Nathan asked with a grin. "Among other things."

"I'm hungry," Brooke suddenly said as she frowned. "When was the last time I ate?"

"You mean other than me?" Nathan asked in a suggestive tone. Brooke couldn't help laughing at his response.

"Yeah besides you." she replied when she got her laughter under control.

"I'm not entirely sure," Nathan told her. "Let's get our clothes back on and go and get something. Can't have you running out of energy now can I?"

"Likewise," Brooke agreed as she reluctantly climbed off him. "I just hope that I can control myself during the ceremony and not pounce on you."

"Me too," Nathan replied with a cheeky grin. "The last thing we need is our family witnessing that particular event."

"I love that your mom is going to be officiating the ceremony," Brooke told him as she pulled her clothes back on. Neither noticed that Xavier and Daunte were perched on the balcony outside and were watching intently. "And I also love that we don't have to be stuck to dates and we can just do it when everything is ready."

"We should speak to Willow and see if she can do that spell," Nathan said as he fastened his trousers up. "That way it'll be done sooner and we can get married right away."

"I'm not going to argue with that," Brooke said with a smile. However, she couldn't help but ask. "Why the rush?"

"I don't want to risk Peyton finding us and spoiling it." he told her honestly.

"Well what if we asked both Willow and Andy to do a spell together?" Brooke asked as she cupped his cheek. "That way if they can, everything will be done quicker."

"It'll be done quick with magic anyway Brooke," Nathan told her as he moved her hand from his cheek and kissed her knuckles. He then pulled his shirt on. "I can't wait to make you my wife."

"I can't wait to be your wife," Brooke told him. "Now hurry up before I start eating you again."

**~X~**

"I'm so excited!" Brooke squealed happily as she and Nathan sat on an elegant bench on the roof of their building. "I love how Willow and Andy were able to magic everything up for us. The ceremony room looks amazing."

"It does huh?" Nathan agreed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She snuggled closer against him as he did and he kissed her forehead. "Did they magic up your dress or did you manage to make that yourself?"

"I made a part of it myself that has embroidery on it," Brooke told him. "But the rest was magiced together. And there's a finishing touch from your mom on it too."

"I'm so glad that my family love you almost as much as I do," Nathan told her as the two of them looked out over the moonlit river. "It would have been pretty bad if they didn't."

"It would," Brooke agreed. "And I'm glad that my in laws feel more like my family than my actual family. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do," he said as his arms tightened around her. "It's nice to just sit here with the woman I love and just relax. I actually feel normal."

"Me too," Brooke agreed. "I love how your parents put a garden up here."

"Well they wanted a place where we could all walk and not be too far away from home," Nathan told her. "And this place is huge so the roof was a great place to put something like this. It's out of sight too so we have complete privacy from other people and there are also secluded little areas from the rest."

"Is that in case any couple get a little frisky and can't wait to get back inside?" Brooke asked.

"That's my guess," Nathan told her. He then let out a sigh as he said. "It would be nice up here in the sunshine. If we were human we could lounge in the hammock and take in the sun. I miss feeling the sun on my face."

"I have to admit I do too," Brooke told him. "And it's not been that long for me. Can you remember what it felt like to enjoy the sun instead of hiding from it."

"Vaguely," Nathan admitted. "There are so many things from when I was human that I don't really remember."

"What was your wedding to Haley like?" Brooke asked him curious. He smiled at her question. He liked how she asked about his old life. With Peyton he had never been able to talk much.

"It was a simple ceremony," Nathan told her. "We had it in a small church that was by a lake. Then we had a formal dinner at my parents house with a few friends and the family. Then we went back to our new home."

"It sounds like it was perfect." Brooke told him.

"It was," Nathan told her. "Me and Haley didn't care about having anything fancy. We just wanted to be man and wife. And that's how I feel about you Brooke."

"Good," Brooke told him as she moved to look at him. She then smiled as she said. "Because I feel the same about you too."

"That's really good to know." he replied before he brought his lips to hers and kissed her lovingly. Xavier and Daunte watched from their hiding place.

**~X~**

The whole extended Scott family was gathered in the basement in the ceremonial room. It was exquisitely decorated with what looked like hundreds deep red roses. Each member of the family wore rich red colored robes. Nathan however wore a black vintage styled suit, with a deep red waistcoat and tie and a white shirt. He was waiting at the altar for his bride to make her entrance. Karen stood in her place at the altar in front of Nathan, ready to perform the ceremony. Her robe was slightly different. It was still a deep red, but she had a black overlay on part of it.

Brooke walked into the room with Dan by her side. She couldn't help but gasp as she took in the sight of the room again. Nathan turned to look at his soon to be wife and was blown away by how stunning she looked. Her dress had a central panel of red silk that had silver embroidery on it and the rest was black silk. She had changed her design from white to black when she had asked Willow to use her magic. Her hair was curled and down and she had a diamond and ruby tiara in her hair. She wore an elegant diamond brooch on her dress that Karen had loaned her. She had opted not to have a veil and on her feet she wore a pair of red and black shoes that Willow had also conjured up. She wore ruby and diamond teardrop earrings as well as the necklace Nathan had given her for Valentine's day and carried a bouquet of deep red roses to complete the look. Dan walked her towards the altar. He wore a robe that was identical to Karen's. Nathan couldn't take his eyes off Brooke as she came closer to him. He was blown away by her beauty and for a brief moment, he thought his heart had started to beat again. Karen then began the ceremony.

"From the night we came, into the night we go. Cursed or blessed to walk the moonlight alone. Sometimes another chooses to walk our path. Sometimes two become one, to live in the night. Today, Brooke and Nathan stand before us, to lay such a claim," Karen began. "Do you now commit to each other to love, honor and respect each other? To communicate with each other, to be a support and comfort for your partner in times of sickness and health, as long as love shall last?"

"We do." Brooke and Nathan said in unison. Karen then produced a long, thin piece of red silk. Dan then took Brooke's bouquet from her.

"Please take hold of each other's left hands." Karen said. Brooke and Nathan did and then Karen proceeded to wrap the silk around their joined hands. She then tied a knot in the silk and it rested on top of their joined hands. "Now you are bound one to the other with a tie not easy to break. Take the time of binding before the final vows are made to learn what you need to know and to grow in wisdom and love. Your marriage will be strong and your love will last in this life and beyond. Now you will declare your love to one another."

"I take you to be my one true love. I will forever be with you just like the rising of the moon and the setting of the stars. I promise to love and honor you through all that may come," Brooke vowed to Nathan. "Through all our lives together, in all our lives, may we be reborn so that we may meet and know and love again and remember."

"Because of you, I laugh, I smile and I dare to dream again," Nathan began. "I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life, or unlife, with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live."

"Now we shall bless the rings." Karen announced.

Dan placed Brooke and Nathan's wedding rings onto the altar. Both rings had a row of diamonds around it, that were bordered by a row of rubies on each side. Nathan had already moved his protective ring to his right hand, so his wedding band could be placed on the right finger.

"Bless these rings that Brooke and Nathan are about to exchange. May these rings forever remind them of their covenant with one another, as well as the circle of love they have publicly created here today," Karen began. "May their compassion and kindness for one another always be like these rings, with no beginning and no end. May the precious metal remind them of their precious commitment and if either begins to tarnish, may they joyfully undertake the sacred duty to make it shine brightly again. May their relationship always be like these rings, separate but close, simple but beautiful. May these rings always belong to their hands and their love always belong in each other's hearts."

Karen then smiled down at Brooke and Nathan and saw that they seemed to be completely absorbed into each other. She then reached out and slipped the silk from around their hands, making sure that the knot remained fastened. They sensed her eyes on them and turned their attention towards her. She nodded and Nathan grinned as he picked up Brooke's ring.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you for eternity." Nathan told Brooke as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He smiled widely as it came to rest against the protection ring that also doubled as her engagement ring.

"I will forever wear this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart," Brooke replied as she smiled. She then picked his ring up from the altar and slipped it onto his finger. "Nathan, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows we've made." he told her in a happy tone.

"We are now about to witness the ultimate joining; the blood bond. Come forward children and stand side by side as you will for all eternity," Karen began. Brooke and Nathan moved closer to the altar and Nathan rolled up his jacket sleeve, before doing the same with his shirt so that his wrist was exposed. "Stilled heart to stilled heart. Look into your lover's eyes and see the one who shall be your eternal mate."

Brooke and Nathan moved their gaze and looked deep into each others eyes. Karen took hold of their left wrists and crossed them over each others. Dan placed a ruby red glass goblet beneath where their wrists were as Karen picked up an intricately carved dagger. She carefully pressed the sharp blade against each of their wrists, drawing blood. It flowed down over their wrists and dripped into the goblet that Dan had placed on the altar.

"Into this goblet flows the Heart's blood of Brooke and Nathan. As so it mixes, so too will your souls in the netherworld. They will never be broken, never be separated and will never be alone," Karen said. She then picked up two pieces of red fabric and handed one to Dan. He wrapped it around Brooke's wrist and Karen copied his actions on Nathan's. She then picked the goblet up and passed it to Nathan. "Drink of this and declare the vows of our kind to your chosen mate."

"I will stand by your side, hunt at your back and fly within your soul. I will stand between you and all which would harm you and will even shield you from the light of day with my own body. I will never betray you, for you are my Heart, my Soul and my Life." Nathan vowed as he looked deep into Brooke's hazel eyes. He then took a sip from the goblet. Karen then took the goblet back from him.

"Drink of this and declare the vows of our kind to your chosen mate." she said to Brooke as she handed her the goblet. Brooke never moved her gaze from Nathan's piercing blue eyes as she spoke.

"I will stand by your side, hunt at your back and fly within your Soul. I will stand between you and all which would harm you and will even shield you from the light of day with my own body. I will never betray you, for you are my Heart, my Soul and my Life." she declared and then sipped at their combined blood. Karen then took it back from her and poured the remaining blood onto the white silk cloth that had been placed on the altar.

"I present to our family and coven, Brooke and Nathan," Karen announced. "Who are forever bound together after declaring their undying love. As the Gods and the old ones are witnesses with those of us present now, I proclaim them husband and wife, who are bound in blood. The two are now one. You may kiss your bride."

**~X~**

Nathan's arms tightened around Brooke and her face was mere inches from his. She smiled as she opened her eyes again and kissed his nose. He then slid a hand over her ass to pull her hard against him, as he crushed her lips with his. He was already completely hard and Brooke couldn't wait for what he had in mind. She ground herself against him and the feel of her against him, made Nathan even harder. They rocked together teasingly, increasing the desire that they felt for each other. Their arms wrapped around each other as their lips joined in a deep, loving kiss. They both led there enjoying the closeness and the feel of their bodies being connected so intimately. She tightened her embrace and held him against her as they continued to kiss.

"God, you feel so good!" he moaned as he pulled his lips from hers. He gazed down into her eyes and she could see the love and arousal shining clearly in his. Brooke's belly did a flip at his admission and she felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine.

A long while later, Brooke had finally pieced her mind back together just enough so that she could turn her head to kiss him. Their lips met feverishly as Brooke's mind slowly continued to rebuild itself. Once she had recovered from her release she pulled away from his lips. Nathan looked at her in anticipation as she turned to face him. He knew that she wasn't done with him as he got her thought of what she wanted to do next in his head. He grinned as she pulled back from him completely and moved onto her hands and knees. His smile grew bigger as he moved behind her in an instant and was back to pleasuring his wife before she knew it. Finally, Brooke felt him relax. His hands loosened and she could feel him shake as he leaned against her for support. She wasn't any help as her own release had left her feeling like a pile of mush. She slowly slid down until she was flat on the bed. Nathan's weight on top of her felt comfortable rather than suffocating. After a while, Nathan found the use of his arms again and raised himself off his new wife. He flopped down on his back beside her and she managed to move to snuggle up to him. His mouth captured hers and they shared a sweet, loving kiss.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently when he pulled his lips away.

"I'm perfect," she told him as she smiled. "That was definitely a great way to consummate the marriage."

"I have to say that I agree with that," Nathan told her as he stroked her back. "And I had to admit that it was better than when Haley and I did that. Although I was a virgin back then."

"You didn't believe in sex before marriage back then?" she asked as she ran her fingertips over his chest.

"No and neither did Haley," Nathan told her as he kissed her forehead. He then grinned as he said. "But I was a quick learner."

"I know that from experience," she told him as she laughed. "I think you worked my appetite up again."

"You want some of my blood?" he asked as he gave her a suggestive grin.

"Mmm yes please." she replied as she managed to move over him.

"Then help yourself." he told her as she let her fangs drop. He then laughed as she chose a particularly ticklish spot to drink from.


	10. No Mercy

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Some parts towards the end of the chapter may not be pleasant reading.**

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised you two are out of your apartment already," Cooper said to Nathan and Brooke as they made their way down the grand staircase. "A vampire honeymoon period usually lasts at least two months."<p>

"What can I say Uncle Coop?" Nathan replied. "We kind of worked up an appetite."

"Nathan!" Brooke said as she shook her head. She was glad that she could no longer blush otherwise her face would have been the same color as the carpet.

"What? I'm just telling the truth my love," he told her as he smiled. "We're going out for some air and then we'll be back before the sun comes up."

"I should hope so too," Cooper told him. "Well enjoy your night."

"We will," Nathan said as he wrapped his arm around Brooke's waist. "Come on wife, let's get some air."

"Like we need air." Brooke commented as they left the building. Brooke moved away from Nathan slightly and linked her arm though his. The two of them walked in silence for a while until they reached the park that led to the river court.

"You have a thing about bringing me to secluded areas Mrs. Scott," Nathan said as he smirked. "I'm getting the impression that you want to pounce on me."

"I used to like coming here at night when I was human," Brooke told him. "When I'd had a hectic day with the company, I used to come and sit here and it would calm me."

"So that's why you would sit here by yourself." Nathan said as it dawned on him.

"You saw me here?" Brooke asked curious.

"Yeah I did," Nathan replied. "When I watched over my family I watched over you too Brooke. You always seemed so sad when you came to sit here. I presumed that it was because of Lucas."

"Well it was partly Lucas after my mother took my company," Brooke told him as they sat on the bleachers. Brooke automatically snuggled closer to her husband as they did and Nathan wrapped his arms around her. "Now I can make happy memories at this place again."

"By doing what?" Nathan asked in a hopeful tone.

"By snuggling with you while I enjoy the view." Brooke told him with a laugh.

"Is that all?" Nathan asked in response as he grinned. He then added. "And who says that vampires snuggle?"

"My experience with you Mr. Snuggles." Brooke replied. Nathan laughed heartily at the name she had used.

"I just hope that none of our enemies hear you calling me that," Nathan said as he kissed her forehead. "I'll never live it down."

**~X~**

"Mr. Snuggles?" Clay Evans said to Xavier as he tried not to laugh too loudly. "Just wait until Peyton hears about _that_ particular nickname."

"I'd like to do other things besides snuggle with that hot piece of ass." Xavier replied as he eyed the petite brunette in Nathan's arms. They were sat in Clay's car that was hidden by greenery.

"Me too," Clay agreed. "I can't wait to hear her scream when Ian uses those toys of his."

"Have you seen the toys yet?" Xavier asked eagerly.

"I have," Clay replied with a grin. "They're nasty looking things."

"What does he have?" Xavier asked sounding like a child on Christmas morning. "I've read about the medieval torture equipment and some of the stuff sound like my dream toys."

"He's got a Judas cradle, the chair of torture, a pear of anguish, a rack and a head crusher," Clay told him. "He also has some things that he's created himself."

"I hope he lets me play with those things." Xavier said with a happy sigh as he envisioned using them on Brooke.

"Oh he's also got one of those iron strip coffin things for Nathan that's just a tad too small for him," Clay said as he chuckled. "He's made a little device for it too that will hold Nathan's eyes open so he can see what is happening to his bride."

"Even better." Xavier said as he laughed evilly.

"I wonder if she's a screamer." Clay said as he got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well she's not quiet in the bedroom," Xavier replied with a grin. "And she seems to have a high sensitivity to touch."

"It sounds like it's going to be fun when everybody gets started on her," Clay said. "Did you hear what Peyton's new plan is?"

"No, what is it?" Xavier asked.

"After she and Ian have tortured the brunette for a while and made Nathan watch, Peyton is going to let each of us guys fuck her while Nathan has no choice but to watch," Clay told him with an evil grin. "And then Peyton is going to kill the whore in front of him before she does the same to him."

"Awesome," Xavier said as his grin matched Clay's. He then looked at his watch. "Not long to go now then we'll have them both right where we want them."

"I can't wait for the others to arrive," Clay said as he and Xavier continued to watch the loved up vampire couple on the bleachers. They were now kissing. "Enjoy your last precious moments together because it's about to get incredibly nasty for the two of you."

**~X~**

"Do you want to see it?" Ian asked Peyton as he came out of the door that led to the room he had his toys in. They weren't in the building that housed AfterLife; they were in the abandoned factory where they had kept Nathan.

"Of course I do," Peyton said as she grinned. Ian reached out and took her hand as she stood from the elegant chair she had been sat in. "I know you're not going to disappoint me with what you've done in there."

"I aim to please you Peyton," Ian told her as he gave her a besotted look. He couldn't wait for her to get Nathan out of the way as Peyton would have more time for him. "And I know you're going to love what is behind those doors."

"Show me then," Peyton told him as she let him guide her to the doors. He opened them and led her through. Peyton looked at how the room had been set out and grinned at what she saw. "It's perfect. Now all we need are the prisoners."

"The majority of them are ready to go." Ian told her. Peyton's eyes narrowed.

"The majority?" she asked. "Who isn't ready?"

"Julian and Rachel and Chris and Lucas." Ian told her.

"Chris and Lucas aren't back from getting the fresh blood yet?" Peyton asked with a frown.

"No they're not," Ian told her. He grinned as he added. "Maybe they're having a hard time finding suitable donors to top up the blood supply."

"They probably are. Lucas is new to this whole thing after all," Peyton replied. "But what about Julian and Rachel?"

"I got a little carried away when I was _playing_ with Rachel," Ian told her with a nasty chuckle. "I sent her out to get some blood seeing as though the food supply in the basement is practically dry. I sent Julian with her to watch her to make sure that she couldn't go to the Scott coven and warn them in case she had heard anything."

"Good thinking," Peyton told him. "And you always get carried away when you play with Rachel. I'm surprised you haven't gone too far and killed her."

"I almost have, but somehow I manage to stop myself," Ian explained. "She's my favorite toy and it would be a shame to not be able to play with her anymore."

"You know it will be a shame that I have to kill my favorite toy tonight. Maybe it's a good thing four of our team are getting blood. It gives me longer to envision what I want to do to tonight," Peyton said as she sighed. "I can't wait to see his face when he sees his replacement."

"Lucas?" Ian asked.

"Jake," Peyton replied with a smirk. "I think I'll turn him after I kill the whore, just to increase Nathan's suffering before I end his life."

"You are one sadistic woman," Ian told her with a grin. "And I like it."

"Well I need to be for the other plan we're working on," Peyton said as her smirk grew. "When I'm done _nobody_ will dare to cross me."

**~X~**

"I can't believe that Peyton is going to do that." Karen said in a disbelieving tone as she looked at the two figures that stood across from her and Dan.

"I can," Dan replied. "It's her style. And it's definitely happening tonight?"

"Yes," one of their guests replied. "Peyton thinks we're out getting blood. Once we get back that's when the attack will begin."

"I can't believe that this has been her agenda," the other replied in a shocked tone. "She needs to be stopped before she can actually carry that out."

"She certainly does," Karen agreed. "Because there is no way that I'm going to answer to that monster."

"Me neither," Dan told her. "Where is this attack on Brooke and Nathan happening?"

"Somewhere outside that's all I know," The first guest answered. "I know that's not very helpful but it's all the information I have."

"When we find out I can send a text." The second visitor replied.

"A what?" Dan and Karen asked in unison.

"A text message on my cell phone."

"We don't have that kind of technology," Dan replied with a frown. "We have a more traditional way of doing things here."

"I see." their second visitor replied.

"Why don't you rally the troops and get one to stake out the club?" the first visitor suggested. "Then they can get word back to you and we can stop her."

"I don't know," Karen replied. She had an uneasy feeling in her gut. "I have a bad feeling."

"Have I ever let you down before?"

"No and it's not you I have the bad feeling about," Karen told their guest. "It's the whole situation. I have a feeling that something horrible is going to happen."

"Let's just hope it doesn't," Dan said. "I'm going to call an emergency meeting. Hopefully we can put a stop to this before it goes any further."

**~X~**

"It's about time you four returned," Daunte said to Rachel, Julian, Lucas and Chris. "Did you all get the blood sorted?"

"Nobody seems to be out tonight," Julian told him. "We managed to find a homeless guy so Rachel could feed."

"Yeah it was pretty much dead out," Chris added. "It's like the residents of Tree Hill knew something is going down tonight."

"We'll just have to wait on the current food to restock itself." Lucas said.

"You'd think humans would be able to produce blood faster than they do," Felix said from his spot. "I could always try working on that spell again."

"No!" Daunte replied. "You know what happened the last time."

"What happened?" Lucas asked curiously.

"The magic was a little off and we all got the vamp equivalent of food poisoning," Felix told him. "I think I had the wrong measurement of three different spell ingredients. Peyton's only just lifted my ban on casting spells."

"So be careful around him," Anna told Lucas. "Don't let him talk you into being a test subject. I had no choice in learning the hard way with him being my big brother and all."

"Have you all finished with the chitchat?" Daunte asked in an annoyed tone. "In case it failed to get your attention, Peyton's plan of action starts tonight. She needs each and every one of you to step up and actually show her that you're worthy of being part of her coven. Each of you that ends up on the wrong side of her will be terminated instantly. She's done with keeping the runts around and when she becomes the ruler of our kind she'll have plenty of choice of who she keeps around her. And the less wasters there are, the stronger we will be and then the humans will not stand a chance against us when we farm them."

"Farm them?" Rachel and Lucas asked as they shared a confused look. There were also confused and excited murmurs from the gathered vampires.

"Yes. Instead of us having to scavenge for fresh blood like rats on a rubbish dump, we'll move the humans to farms where they will become the livestock," Daunte explained. "The hospitals will be turned into breeding grounds so our supply doesn't run out. Then we take over their homes and businesses."

"Is that just in Tree Hill?" Nick asked.

"To begin with," Daunte replied. "Depending on the success of this depends if we expand to other states."

"God it's like Pinky and the Brain," Chris whispered to Lucas. Lucas bit back his snigger. "Today Tree Hill, tomorrow the world!"

"Do you have anything to add Chris?" Daunte asked the psychic. He didn't particularly like him and only tolerated him as Peyton trusted him.

"Nope you're good," Chris replied. "Chris Keller just wants to know where we're gonna grab rogue vamp and his hot momma."

"Clay and Xavier had gotten word back to us," Daunte replied with a sinister grin. "We're heading to the basketball court by the river. And we're heading there now while they're otherwise _distracted."_

**~X~**

"Is this what we're going to do all night?" Nathan asked as they continued to watch the river.

"I just want to stay a little while longer," Brooke told him in a happy tone. "We can go back to the apartment soon and you can do whatever you want to me."

"I can't wait," Nathan said before he kissed her briefly. "I think I might get a little kinky tonight."

"Oh you do huh?" Brooke asked in an amused tone.

_I'm thinking I might live out a little fantasy I have of you where you're tied to the bed and you're at my complete mercy_, Nathan thought.

_I can't wait to try that,_ she thought in response. _As long as it's all good stuff you're going to do to me._

"Of course it will be all good stuff," Nathan told her. "You're gonna be on pleasure overload. You'll be trying so hard not to scream the place down."

_Damn_, Brooke thought causing Nathan to chuckle softly.

"I beg to differ," Clay said as he and Xavier approached the happy couple. Nathan's chuckled faded abruptly. "Although she will be screaming, it won't be in pleasure."

"What are you doing here Clay?" Nathan asked in an angry tone. He the silently said, _Stay close to me Brooke._

_Okay_, she replied as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We've come to take you back to where you belong." Clay told him. Nathan's hold tightened on Brooke as he saw Xavier eyeing her evilly.

"You think that the two of you can make me go back?" Nathan asked as he looked from Xavier to Clay.

"No," Xavier told him. His voice sent a shiver of fear up Brooke's spine. "That's why we're _all_ here."

"What?" Nathan asked with dread in his voice. Brooke instantly picked up on the fear that coursed through him as he looked behind them. _Oh God_, he thought as he saw Peyton's gang of minions behind them.

"You've got no hope of getting away Nathan." Clay told him in a sinister tone.

"Neither does that hot piece of ass in your arms," Xavier added as he continued to stare at Brooke. He licked his lips as he did. "I can't wait to have a go at that!"

_Follow my lead Brooke, _Nathan told her through their connection as he stood from the bleachers. They were on the lowest one and ended up stood on the grass that surrounded the river court. He then moved in front of Brooke so that he was between her and Xavier and Clay. He glanced around at the others and saw that they hadn't moved. _Run._

In the blink of an eye Brooke reluctantly released he hold on Nathan's waist and set off running. She knew that now wasn't the time to question Nathan or to be defiant and stay by his side. She trusted his judgment and knew that it was for the best to get out of there. She was glad of her vampire speed; however she could hear another vampire approaching her fast. She hoped it wasn't the one who had been giving her the creeps when he stared at her. She hoped that she would make it back to the apartments so that she could alert the others about what was happening. However, as she rounded the corner, she felt a pair of powerful arms grab her.

"Let me go!" she screamed as rough hands held her against a distinctly male body.

"You're not going anywhere sweet cheeks," the voice of the creepy guy said. "Except back to where I can have some fun with your sexy ass."

"_Don't_ touch me." Brooke told him as she felt his hands runs over her petite frame. She hated that he was so much stronger than her even with her extra vampire strength. His hand slipped under her shirt and rested against the bare skin of her belly. Something sharp poked into her skin and she felt everything begin to go dark.

"Have a nice night." Xavier chuckled as he let his hold on Brooke go. She heard his words and his eerie chuckle as she fell to the floor in a heap and closed her eyes.

**~X~**

Nathan opened his eyes and tried to move to take in his surroundings. He realized that he couldn't and frowned. He then looked downwards and groaned inwardly as he saw what contraption he had been imprisoned in and that he was naked. The coffin as it was known was made out of strips of iron that were forged to create the shape of a person. The one Nathan was currently in was slightly on the small side and Nathan wondered how they had manage to cram him into the space. He had heard of this particular toy of Ian's through listening to Peyton's minions gossiping. He knew that it really wasn't good when somebody was put into it. He noticed that there were some strange looking prong type things that were on level with his eyes. He hoped that they weren't to gouge them out.

He heard a noise from within the room he was in and looked around the best he could. His unbeating heart leapt into his throat as he saw that the noise had come from Brooke who was just coming to. He saw that she was sat in the chair of torture. His anger rose as he saw that she was as naked as he was and she was strapped tightly to the contraption. Her wrists were strapped to each sturdy arm and her upper body was held against the back of the chair by a metal bar that sat just below her bust. He wished that he could free himself so that he could rescue her from that chair. It made him sick to think of the numerous sharp spikes that covered the seat, back and arms sticking into her porcelain flesh.

_This hurts so much Nathan_, Brooke told him through their connection. She had tried to speak but her mouth didn't seem to want to work.

_I know my love,_ he told her, wishing with every ounce of his body that he could bend the bars and get out of his prison. _This is all my fault._

_How is it your fault?_ She managed to ask. He could feel the pain she was experiencing in every word of her thoughts.

_For bringing you into this world,_ he told her sadly. _If I had just walked away before I took too much you would be safe._

_I wouldn't change that for the world,_ Brooke told him. _I don't care what this bitch does to me it won't change my opinion on that._

_You haven't seen what she's capable of yet,_ Nathan told her. _I'm so sorry for what she's going to do to you. I don't know how I'm going to get you out of this._

"Well look who is awake," Peyton said as she strolled up to her captives. "It is so nice of you both to awaken in time for the party."

"Go to hell Peyton!" Nathan told her in a gruff, angry tone.

"That isn't a very nice way to talk to the person who has helped to arrange your welcome home party," she told him as she gave him a sinister smile. "And the person who is going to kill you once I have made you truly suffer for one last time."

"Nothing that you do to me can make me suffer you evil, cold hearted bitch!" Nathan spat back.

"Did I say that I was going to do anything to you dear boy?" Peyton asked as her smirk grew. "I can make you suffer without even laying a finger on you. All I have to do is hurt the whore that you dared to make your wife. And trust me when I tell you that what I have in store is the worst thing that I have ever done to anybody. You of all people know what I am capable of. Think of everything that I have done and multiply it by any number you care. It still won't come in the region of bad. She's going to beg to die before me and the boys are through with her."

"Don't you _dare_ lay a finger on her," Nathan warned in a growl. "She has done nothing to you."

"Oh but she has," Peyton told him as her smile dropped. "She took you away from me."

"No she didn't because you never had me Peyton," Nathan told her as he glared into her eyes. "I left of my own free will and you know it."

"Do you really want to make me anymore annoyed at you than I already am?" Peyton questioned as she gazed steadily at him. "Especially when you're locked up in there and can't defend your poor defenseless _wife_. I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer as you see the men of this coven defile your precious wife! You won't have any option but to watch every tiny thing that they do to her until she's a bloody pulp on the floor. And then when she thinks that it can't get any worse, I'm going to use magic fire to slowly burn her until she's nothing but a pile of ash."

"You sadistic bitch." Brooke spat from her spot in the chair. Peyton spun round and looked at her.

"Oh good you can talk," she said as she slowly stalked over to her. "At least I know you will be able to scream."

"I would _never_ give you the pleasure," Brooke told her as she glared at the blonde vampire. "I don't care what you do to me but you won't hear me scream."

"That is what they all say," Peyton said with an icy chuckle. "But in the end they all do and you will be no exception. Even your beloved husband will be screaming when he sees what I have in store for you."

"Just get on with it you psychotic bitch!" Brooke yelled at her. She had had enough of listening to the annoying blonde and just wanted the whole thing over, even if it did result in her death. She just hoped that Peyton would drag the torture out for too long.

_Don't provoke her like that my love, _Nathan told her. _She will make it so much worse than she already has planned._

_I can take it, _Brooke told him. Although she didn't think that she could. She knew that she would be screaming in her head with whatever was about to happen to her and Nathan would hear every single one.

"Well if you insist," Peyton said with an eerie chuckle. "Before I have one of my loyal followers read you, I want to have a little fun with you."

Peyton then went to a table that held a small ancient looking chest. She opened the lid with ease before she put on a thick leather glove. Nathan groaned inwardly as he realized what she was going to do. She had done this to him on several occasions and knew that t would hurt like a bitch. Brooke felt what Nathan was feeling and tried to prepare herself for whatever Peyton was going to do to her. She saw her pick up an intricate black colored glass bottle and she wondered what was inside. Peyton then pulled the jeweled stopped out of the top and slowly walked back over to where Brooke was restrained.

"I am going to enjoy this immensely." Peyton said with an evil grin.

She then jerked her arm forward and the liquid contents of the bottle poured out and landed on Brooke's pale skin. As the liquid touched Brooke's flesh it took all her willpower not to scream or squirm with the pain it caused. Squirming would only make the spikes dig further into her flesh. It felt like she was having boiling hot oil poured onto her. She remembered when she had helped Deb out at her diner when she and Lucas had still been dating and had accidentally splashed herself while making some French fries. It had hurt like hell, but had been nothing in comparison to this.

_Nathan it hurts so much,_ she told him through their connection.

_Just focus on me,_ he replied. _Try and forget what she's doing. _

_Easier said than done,_ she told him as Peyton splashed more of the liquid onto her. _What the hell is this stuff?_

_Holy water_, Nathan told her. _Her next toy will be a silver crucifix._

_Great_, Brooke replied as the burning eased slightly.

"Interesting," Peyton said as she walked back to where the chest was. She placed the stopper into the bottle and then placed the bottle back into the chest. "Not many people just sit there while I douse them in holy water."

"Well I'm not most people." Brooke told her in an angry tone. She was surprised that her voice was normal.

"No you are not and that is good for what I have planned as most people would not last as long as a vampire," Peyton replied as she picked a shiny silver item out. Brooke realized that it was the crucifix. "This will hurt you more than the holy water. I believe you will scream with this."

"In your dreams maybe." Brooke retorted.

Peyton just chuckled in response as she walked back over to the brunette. She didn't hesitate in her actions and began to press the crucifix onto every exposed part of Brooke's flesh. The skin sizzled and a burning smell began to fill the room as Peyton went about her actions. Brooke gritted her teeth as Peyton alternated between leaving black, charred crosses on her skin and weeping, red ones. Even Brooke's face received the cruel treatment. The entire front of her body was red, black, charred and weeping. She only stopped her actions when Chris and Lucas walked into the room. She looked over at the two of them and burst out laughing.

"Why are you dressed like that?" she asked as she eyed their clothing. They both wore gray hooded robes over their clothing.

"I thought that we would make a statement." Chris replied.

"Why do you have Lucas with you?" Peyton asked as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I want to see if my instincts are correct regarding your new boy toy," Chris told her. She looked at him quizzically and he continued talking. "I think that Lucas maybe psychic too. Plus it will make a certain female in this room really uncomfortable if he's here and eyeing her nakedness the way he is."

"I like the way that you think," Peyton told him as she crossed back to the chest and placed the crucifix back inside. She then took the glove off and closed the chest. "Am I still required to wait outside?"

"Of course," Chris told her. "You know how I work. If Lucas isn't any good I'll throw him out so I can work."

"Okay then," Peyton replied as she headed towards the exit. "I hope there are some deep, dark fears in that head of hers."

"Well we'll see won't we?" Chris called as she headed out of the door.

Chris waited for the door to close before he headed over to Nathan. He produced a key and put it into the lock of the coffin he was in surprising him. Lucas went over to Brooke as Chris helped Nathan out of the coffin. He unfastened the bonds on her arms before quickly unfastening the bar. He place a hand under each arm and carefully began to lift her as he tried not to look at her wounds. She looked at him in confusion as he did.

"Lucas?" she whispered as she frowned in pain.

"It's okay, we're getting you out of here Brooke," Lucas told her as the spikes came free of her flesh. The scent of fresh blood hit all of their noses as it began to flow from the numerous holes in her skin. "We're getting you to safety."

"Why?" she asked as he leant her against a bare stone wall. He then took his robe off and handed it to Brooke.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Lucas told her as he helped her put the robe on. Nathan appeared beside them dressed in the robe Chris had worn and fastened the robe for her. Lucas looked at Chris and asked. "Can we tell them yet?"

"I don't see why we can't," Chris replied. Nathan and Brooke shared confused looks as Nathan supported a weak Brooke. Chris looked around before he began to whisper. "Nathan, your father planted me here when he and your mom began to look for a way to get you away from Peyton for good. My ability allows me to see her every weakness and I've reported them all to your father. He and your mom are arranging the battle plan to bring down the blonde bitch once and for all. And it's happening tonight."

"As soon as we get you guys and Jake out of here." Lucas added.

"Jake's here?" Brooke managed as she sagged against Nathan. She was getting weaker by the moment as the blood continued to flow out of the wounds. Nathan was worried about her because she hadn't even started to heal.

"Yeah Peyton wanted him as her toy. She was going to replace Nathan with him after she had killed him," Chris told her. "Rachel and Julian are with him outside. They're waiting on us."

"How are we going to get out?" Nathan asked.

"We have a diversion that should be happening around now," Chris replied. Sure enough chaos seemed to erupt from the other side of the door. Brooke and Nathan looked puzzled. "I used a little magic to make them all think that there are several werewolves in the building. So we better get out of here before the spell wears off."


	11. Bitter Seed of Magic

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

><p>"Mom, dad there's something wrong with Brooke," Nathan yelled in a worried tone as he walked out of the door that led into his and Brooke's apartment. Almost instantly Karen and Dan appeared down the grand staircase. "Her wounds aren't healing. They're getting worse."<p>

"Which ones?" Karen asked.

"All of them," Nathan replied. "There had to be some kind of poison on the spikes of that damn chair."

"I'll go get Willow and Andy." Dan said as he turned and headed down the staircase.

"Get Ethan too," Karen called. "We might need him as well."

"She's in real bad shape mom," Nathan said in a distressed tone. "Her head is all jumbled too and I can't get a clear thought."

"Let me see her." Karen said as she and Nathan headed back into the apartment.

They headed to the bedroom and Karen was shocked at the sight of Brooke. She was led on her front on the huge four poster bed and Nathan had placed a sheet over her. They saw the large patches of blood seeping through and they mingled together. The sheet was quickly becoming completely blood soaked. Nathan and Karen rushed to her side and Karen carefully pulled back the sheet. She gasped when she saw the state of Brooke's wounds.

"Oh my God!" Karen said in a shocked tone. "What happened?"

"Peyton had her strapped in a chair of torture," Nathan told her. "I think they put something on the spikes. Either that or they were silver."

"It could be both looking at these wounds." Karen said as Dan arrived with Andy, Willow and Ethan. Ethan carried a cooler that housed several packs of blood. Willow and Andy held wooden cases that held the things needed for their spells.

"We need to get working as fast as we can," Andy said as he saw Brooke. He then turned to Karen, Dan and Nathan. "We need you to wait outside."

"Why can't I stay with her?" Nathan asked in a distressed tone.

"Please Nathan," Andy replied. "It might not be pretty."

"Come on sweetie," Karen said as she wrapped her arm around her son and began to guide him towards the door. "Let them work. We need to get your strength up too. It won't be long before Peyton and her minions retaliate."

"I hope Brooke's better by then." Nathan said as he and his parents walked out of the door and closed it behind them.

"She's not drinking the blood," Ethan said to Andy and Willow. "I'm going to set up an IV. It won't interfere with your spells will it?"

"It shouldn't," Willow replied as she and Andy set up their things. "She needs blood and if that's the only way to get it into her, then it will do."

**~X~**

"How's Brooke doing?" Lucas asked as he came into Dan and Karen's apartment.

"Not good," Karen told him. "Willow, Andy and Ethan are working on her now."

"I hope she's going to be okay." Lucas said as he sat down beside Nathan. Nathan looked over at him.

"When did you join our side?" he asked in a suspicious tone. "How do we not know that you're working for Peyton to give her information?"

"Trust me he's not," Chris said from his spot in an armchair. "I had a chat with him when Peyton brought him to her lair and opened his eyes up about a few things. So he joined the right side."

"Really?" Nathan asked skeptically. "What about all that crap you said to Brooke when you saw us in the park?"

"It was part of the act," Lucas replied. "I had to make sure that Peyton believed it and if her spies heard you talking about me talking to Brooke the way I did she would think I was on her side."

"I still don't know if I can trust you." Nathan told him.

"You can trust him," Chris replied. "I read his head and he's genuine. Plus he got Brooke out of the chair didn't he? If he was working for Peyton I would have found that info in his head and he wouldn't have helped her out of the chair would he? He'd have turned on us and left her there."

"You read my head?" Lucas asked in shock. "I feel kinda violated."

"I'm not surprised considering what goes on in that head of yours." Chris said as he chuckled. Lucas gave the psychic an alarmed look as he blushed. Nathan gave him a curious look as Chris laughed louder.

**~X~**

"How could you be so damn stupid?!" Peyton yelled at Daunte. "It was pretty obvious that it was magic when the werewolves were running _through_ the walls. How could you not realize?!"

"I'm sorry Peyton," Daunte replied. "They looked so real."

"What about when you were shooting with the silver bullets?" Peyton demanded. "Did you not realize that they were going into the wall?"

"We thought they were going through the wolves and then into the wall." Daunte explained. He hated being on the receiving end of one of Peyton's rants.

"For a 548 year old vampire you have known better," Ian said as he arrived at Peyton's side. "And because of your incompetence, the prisoners escaped."

"They obviously had inside help," Daunte said in his defense. "How else would they have gotten out of their restraints?"

"And when we find the person or people who helped them they will pay," Peyton told him. "Just like you will pay for your incompetence."

"What are you going to do?" Daunte asked in a worried tone.

"I am not going to do anything. Ian will be the one issuing your punishment," Peyton told him as she grinned evilly. "I am just going to watch."

"I was thinking of using the Judas cradle and speeding up the process," Ian told her with a matching grin. "And then the magic fire seeing as though we have a batch ready. It would be a shame not to put it to use."

"It sounds like it will be a good show," Peyton replied as she went over and stood in front of Daunte. She glared down at him as she said. "I hope you have said your goodbyes already."

**~X~**

"Nathan I need you to go and get me some more blood for Brooke," Ethan said as Nathan came into his bedroom to check on Brooke's progress. "She's had lots already but she still needs more."

"What's wrong with her?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"We'll tell you when you bring the blood back." Willow told him.

"That's more important right now Nathan." Andy added.

"Okay," Nathan replied. He then quickly left the room and went to the kitchen to get more of the blood. He was back within seconds as he used his vampire speed to full effect. He then handed the blood pouches to Ethan. "What is wrong with my wife?"

"The spikes were obviously silver like you thought," Andy told him. "So that made the wounds more susceptible to the poison that was on the spikes."

"What kind of poison?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"It's something I've not seen before," Willow told him. "It's a mixture of different poisons that Peyton or one of her minions has come up with. We're slowly drawing them out of Brooke but it's taking a lot of magic."

"How many?" Nathan asked.

"So far there have been five different ones," Andy told him. "We have a feeling that there are another three at least."

"It must be starting to work because the last three pouches of blood I put into Brooke have stayed in," Ethan told him. "When we get these in her, the toxins should be out of her system."

"Can I stay?" Nathan asked. "Please."

"You can stay as long as you don't interfere," Andy told him. "Willow and I have to concentrate on these spells as they're a little more complex than normal magic."

"I promise I won't get in the way." Nathan told them as he sat on one of the chairs in the sitting area of their bedroom. Willow and Andy then continued their ritual to try and make Brooke better.

**~X~**

"The magically enhanced blood is in these two coolers," Cooper said to Karen and Dan as he carried them into their apartment. "Willow and Andy have done enough pouches so that we all have one each. That should give us the advantage over Peyton and her mob."

"I'm glad they managed to get that sorted before they had to go and see to Brooke," Karen said in a relieved tone as Jake, Rachel and Julian came out of the doorway that led to the bedrooms. "Hello Jake, how are you feeling?"

"Like I'm in some kind of bizarre universe," he replied as he sat in a chair. "I just feel like one of you is going to jump on me and have me for lunch."

"I assure you that won't happen," Karen told him. "And once Peyton and her group are dead once and for all, you can go back to your parents. I think if you went there now that would be the first place she would look. Did you speak to your parents?"

"Yeah, they're still on vacation thankfully," Jake replied. "They won't be back for another few days."

"At least they won't be there if she sends anyone." Lucas said.

"I still can't believe that you're a vampire Lucas," Jake said as he shook his head. "Are you sure this isn't some freaky ass dream that I'm having?"

"Unfortunately no," Lucas replied. "It is in fact reality."

"What happened to Brooke?" Cooper asked when there were a few moments of silence.

"Peyton had her in the chair of torture and the spikes were obviously silver and laced with poison." Dan told him.

"Nathan went to check on her about ten minutes ago," Karen added. "He's not back yet. I just hope nothing bad has happened."

"Brooke's here?" Jake asked as his eyes widened.

"Yeah she's a vampire too." Lucas replied. Jake's eyes widened further and he wondered how much weirder the week could get.

"Unbelievable," Jake muttered. "I have to have had something major happened to me like I'm seriously ill and I'm in a coma and hallucinating all this."

"I can hypnotize you and make you believe that if you want." Chris offered.

"You can do that?!" Jake asked in a shocked tone.

"Oh yeah it's easy," Chris told him with a grin. "You'd be surprised at what else Chris Keller can do."

"Do you always talk about yourself in the third person?" Lucas asked.

"Yes he does," Nathan replied as he came into the room. All eyes moved to him. "Andy said that I had to come and get some magic blood. Is he high or something?"

"No he's not," Cooper said as he opened a cooler. "How many pouches did he say to get?"

"Two. One for me and one for Brooke." Nathan replied.

"Here you go." Cooper said as he threw two pouches to Nathan. He caught them easily.

"What so magical about this?" Nathan asked as he studied the two pouches of blood. "It looks like normal blood to me."

"It's had magic performed on it," Dan told his son. "When we drink it we'll be immortal until sunrise."

"Really?" Nathan asked in surprise. "Wait didn't Peyton's group try this once and everybody got the vamp equivalent of food poisoning?"

"Yes but that's because Chris Keller did a little mojo of his own on the blood supply after Felix did his voodoo magic," Chris told him with a chuckle. "His face was a picture when Peyton banned him from practicing magic."

"Wait so you're not only a vampire but you're psychic and can perform magic as well?" Jake asked with a frown.

"Correct Jacob." Chris replied.

"Unbelievable." Jake muttered again.

"I think what's the craziest thing about the whole thing Jake is the fact that we're in the same room as our great, great, great Grandfather and great, great, great, great Grandfather and Grandmother." Lucas said as he frowned.

"And not forgetting your great, great, great, great Uncle." Cooper added as he grinned.

"Actually scratch my last comment," Lucas said as he thought of something else. "It's the fact that my ex-girlfriend is now my great, great, great Grandmother."

"You and Jake are also related to Chase and Tim along the way as well." Dan told Lucas.

"Man this is one fucked up family tree," Jake said with a sigh. He looked at Karen and then quickly added. "Sorry I mean messed up."

"That's okay." Karen told him as she smiled.

"Well I'm going to get this blood to Brooke," Nathan said as he turned to leave. "The poison is all out of her now, but she's still really weak."

"That blood should definitely pick her back up." Andy said as he, Willow and Ethan came into Karen and Dan's apartment.

"She's asking for you Nathan." Willow told him.

"I'm on my way." Nathan replied before he hurried down to his and Brooke's apartment. He went through the door and straight to the bedroom. He was surprised to see Brooke sitting up in bed, propped against some pillows. She still had the IV attached to her as there was a pouch of blood in the process of making its way into her body.

"Hi." She greeted in a hoarse voice.

"Hi," he replied as he hurried over to her, He climbed on the bed beside her and pulled the covers down to inspect her skin. He could still make out the marks of the crucifix but they weren't as bad as they were. "I'm glad you're healing."

"Me too," Brooke replied. "I'm still really sore."

"Well get this down you," Nathan said as he held up a pouch of the magically enhanced blood. His fangs dropped and he tore a corner of the pouch off before he brought it to Brooke's lips. He spat the torn of piece out as Brooke began to drink. "It's magically enhanced, so you'll be invincible until sunrise. In fact we all will."

"What happens at sunrise?" Brooke asked as she took a break from drinking.

"Hopefully Peyton will be dead," Nathan replied as he ripped open his own pouch of blood. He then quickly downed it as Brooke finished hers off. "I was expecting it to taste different but it tasted normal."

"It did," Brooke agreed. "But I feel full of a strange energy."

"And your skin is perfect," Nathan said as he looked at her exposed front. "Are you _glowing_?"

"Yep," Brooke replied as she looked down at herself. She then looked at Nathan. "So are you."

"We look like giant fireflies." Nathan said as he chuckled and looked at his hands. "Come on let's get some of our own clothes on. This robe thing is itchy. Plus we have to get ready for the fight."

"Do I have time for a shower?" Brooke asked.

"If you use your vamp speed yeah." Nathan replied as he grinned.

"Okay I will," Brooke told him before she leaned over and gave him a deep, loving, passionate kiss. "I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you too Brooke Scott." Nathan replied as he gazed into her hazel eyes.

"How about you join me in the shower?" Brooke suggested. "With this impending fight with Peyton it might be out last chance to."

"Well when you put it like that yes I will," Nathan replied. "We'll just have to be on vamp speed."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Brooke asked as she climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. Nathan quickly followed.

**~X~**

"So now that we all look like G.I Joe glow worms, what's the plan?" Chris Keller asked Dan. Everybody was gathered in Brooke's design studio as it was the only place big enough to fit them in comfortably. They were all dressed in magically enhanced body armor. Lucas had to admit that they did look like they could have been in a G.I Joe movie.

"We take Peyton and every last one of her minions out," Dan replied. "Anyway that we can."

"We have a variety of weapons both mystical and man made," Karen explained. "You each have a backpack with your weapons in them."

"This is pretty neat." Chris said as Cooper and Dan began to hand them out.

"Chris this is serious," Dan told him. "It's not a picnic in the park."

"Chill Papa Scott. I know," Chris replied. "It'll be a battle in the park though."

"Is that where this is happening?" Brooke asked.

"Yes." Dan told her.

"How do you know?" Lucas asked.

"Because it's neutral ground," Julian answered. "All of Peyton's other fights have taken place there. Plus it's like some unwritten rule."

"Has she had many?" Lucas asked.

"She's had more than a few over the years," Rachel replied from her spot beside Julian. "Ian took great pleasure in telling me in detail of every one when he had me in that room."

"How did you survive that room Rach?" Nathan asked curious.

"Julian," Rachel replied. "He helped me get better and gave me the strength to get through whatever sick and twisted thing Ian did to me."

"I want to take him out," Julian said as he got an angry look on his face. "I want to make him suffer like he did with my girl. But failing that, cutting his head off will do fine."

"You have magic fire in there." Dan told him as he handed him a back pack.

"I'm saving it especially for that asshole," Julian replied as he put it onto his back. He then helped Rachel with hers. "Do you want to help me with that Rach?"

"More than anything." Rachel replied.

"I want to kill that blonde bitch," Nathan said to Karen as she handed him his bag. "For everything that she has done to my family."

"I know you do Nathan," Karen told him in a soft tone. "That's why you had two pouches of blood to drink. And you have extra magic fire in your bag. I have a feeling that it may take a lot to kill her."

"So what non magical weapons do we have?" Tim asked.

"Swords made of silver," Dan told him. "So be very careful with them."

"Sure will." Lucas said in reply.

"What am I going to in all this?" Jake asked.

"You're going to stay here with me and Willow," Andy told him. "We need to work some magic and your help would be appreciated."

"Brooke that sword is almost as big as you." Lucas remarked as Brooke fastened the sword holder around her waist.

"I can't help it if I'm only little," She replied. "We can't all be giants."

"Speaking of giants, do they exist as well?" Jake asked with a frown.

"I've never seen one," Dan replied. "But that doesn't mean they don't exist."

"Faeries exist," Karen told him. "And Gremlins."

"Gremlins like in the movie?" Lucas and Jake asked in unison.

"No," Chris said as he laughed. "The ones in the movie are much nicer."

"I hope I never come across them." Jake said as he shuddered.

"Is everybody armed and ready?" Dan asked as he and Cooper finished handing the swords out. He was met by a round of affirmative answers. "Let's get going then."

**~X~**

A homeless man looked to his left as he sat up from the bench he had chosen as his bed for the night. An uneasy feeling overcame him as he looked into the dark. Something willed him to stand and he quickly gathered his few belongings together, before hurrying away in the opposite direction. Just as he did, Peyton and her minions came walking out of the darkness. Ian was by her side as usual. She smirked as she saw the homeless man hurrying away from them. Usually she would have sent one of her minions after him; however she had more important matters on her mind than the human. She couldn't stop her grin from getting bigger as she thought of the battle that lay ahead. She couldn't wait to put an end to both Nathan and Brooke. They stopped waling as they came face to face with the Scott Clan. Peyton counted how many were before them and was surprised. They had nineteen vampires and a werewolf. Peyton only had nine vampires, not including herself and a witch and a warlock. She had a fleeting thought that she should have waited to kill Daunte. The extra vampire would have been useful, especially with his age and experience.

"Well it's about time," Nathan said as he moved forward and stood at the front of his clan. "We had just about given up on seeing you."

"You think that I would turn down the chance to take me enemy down?" Peyton asked as she grinned evilly. "You are mistaken Nathan. How is that whore of yours? A pile of ash yet is she?"

"Do I look like a pile of ash to you?" Brooke asked as she moved to stand beside her husband. Peyton looked surprised at seeing her.

"How is this possible?" she asked with a frown as she looked at Ian. "The magic was strong. You should be dead."

"Technically I am," Brooke replied in a sarcastic tone. "So is everybody here except for one."

"Ah the werewolf," Ian said as his eyed Tim. "I can't wait to kill you wolf. Your pelt will make a nice throw rug."

"That's not going to happen," Nathan said, drawing Ian's attention back to him. "And as for what you tried to do to my wife, I'm going to make sure that you suffer."

"I'd like to see you try," Ian relied. "The only thing you're going to see is the death of that whore beside you."

"Not a chance." Nathan said in a low, angry tone.

"What's with the costumes anyway?" Xavier asked as he eyed Brooke. "Not that I'm complaining. It accentuates certain body parts."

"I can't wait to cut that sleaze ball head off your shoulders." Brooke said as she rolled her eyes.

"I like the feisty ones." Xavier said as he licked his lips. Brooke gave an involuntary shudder as he did.

"There's no way you're going to win this Peyton," Nathan said in a firm tone. "You're outnumbered."

"What I lack in numbers, I more than make up for in age and skills of my vampires," Peyton replied as she looked at the member of the Scott Clan. She couldn't help but notice that Lucas was the only fair haired one of them. "I think the oldest vampire you have is only 140."

"That's where you're wrong," Nathan told her with a grin. "We have older ones."

"I also have a warlock and a witch on my side," Peyton said with a smug grin. "I think you're forgetting Felix and Anna."

"You think that you're the only one who has magical beings in your group?" Nathan asked with a smug grin of his own. Peyton was momentarily stunned. "I'll meet your witch and raise you a wizard."

"_You _do not have a wizard in your clan," Peyton scoffed. "I can smell a wizard a mile away and there's none here."

"No there isn't a wizard here," Nathan replied casually. "But we have them in a safe location where you can't to him and the witch. So we have magic on our side. You brought your magic with you which means they have to fight. Correct me if I'm wrong but Felix and Anna can't do magic while they're fighting right?"

"He's got us on that one." Anna whispered to Felix.

"They may not be able to," Peyton replied. "But I can. And I can perform a spell that will render you useless."

"Normally you could," Nathan told her as he got a cocky grin on his face. It felt so good to finally stand up to her after so long. "But we prepared for that. We've all had magically enhanced blood."

"That's impossible!" Peyton replied.

"No it's not," Nathan told her. "We succeeded in creating it Peyton. We're invincible until the sun rises and by then you and your minions will be piles of ashes."

"If I die then so do all of you." Peyton told him.

"We're all willing to test that theory," Brooke said as she glared at the blonde. "So if you think that is going to scare us off from killing your skinny, skanky ass then you're wrong."

"She has quite the mouth this one," Ian said as he looked at Brooke. "Reminds me of Rachel's. And I more than know that mouth."

"Go to hell you creep!" Julian said from his spot beside Rachel.

"So you joined the enemy huh?" Peyton asked as she moved to look Julian in the eye. "I don't like traitors. I make them suffer. You, the redhead, the psychic and the blonde shall all suffer remarkably when _I_ win this battle."

"In your dreams maybe," Rachel said in a defiant tone as she glared at Peyton. It was only then that Peyton noticed the unusual glow covering her skin. She then looked at Ian. "I'm going to enjoy defeating you after all the sick things you've done to me. I'm going to make you suffer before I kill you once and for all."

"It will be the last thing that you do." Ian told her with a smug grin.

"I don't care," Rachel hissed in response. "I'd have gotten my revenge by then so I'd be happy with not having to endure this farce of a life that was forced upon me."

"Well if you're all so keen to see us dead," Peyton began. "Let the bloodshed begin."


	12. Battlefield

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the chapter. A quick word of warning, some of this chapter might not be pleasant reading for some. It does have violence and gore in it.**

* * *

><p>Brooke swung the sword and heard a hiss of pain as the silver blade made contact with Xavier's torso. She grinned joyfully as she saw the long line of blood begin to seep through his shirt. She found it fairly easy to swing the sword as the magically enhanced blood had given her extra strength, along with the other benefits. She was glad that the creepy vampire was on the sharp end of her sword. It was the least he deserved after putting her in the chair and making her suffer with the black magic he had used to poison her.<p>

She thought back to when she had been led on the bed in hers and Nathan's bedroom. The pain had been more than anything she had ever felt before and she hoped that she would never feel anything like it again. That thought made her anger increase and she swung the sword. This time the blade hit Xavier's left arm, just above the elbow. It sank into his bicep and made its way down to the bone. Xavier let out a loud scream of pain and his right hand clamped over the gash immediately. His flesh burned from where the silver had cut into it.

Xavier let out another scream of pain as Brooke swung the blade again. This time it connected with his left wrist. She used more force with this swing and the blade sliced cleanly through the bone. Xavier's left hand came cleanly away from his wrist and had turned to ash before it even hit the ground. He looked at Brooke with wide, shocked eyes as she grinned at him and said.

"Let's see how many more body parts I can do that with before I kill you once and for all."

**~X~**

Rachel and Julian were working together to get their revenge on Ian. They had managed to separate him from Peyton and were now getting their revenge for all the years of hell he had put Rachel through. Every time Rachel sliced his skin with her sword, she let go of a small amount of the resentment that had been building up since she had been turned over a century ago. Since then there hadn't been a day where Ian hadn't carried out one of his sadistic ideas on her. She wondered how she had gotten through all the years before Julian had been turned. He had been turned to solely look after Rachel after Ian had gotten too carried away. At first she had hated that he had to see what Ian had done to her, but over time they had become close and had eventually fallen in love. Julian had been plotting to get revenge on Ian for years and once he had begun working for the Scott's the plan had been put in motion. She was glad that she was strong enough to take part in the battle so she could finally deliver some punishment to her tormentor.

"Is that all you two have?" Ian asked as he grinned as he swung his own sword. It was about 600 years old and he had picked it up from a knight he had killed in Paris and had seen better days.

"We have plenty more in store for you Ian," Julian replied with a grin of his own. "Why should we rush it? What is it you say? Let's prolong the pleasure?"

"This isn't pleasure so why should we prolong it?" Ian asked as he swung his sword again. This time it glided over Julian's shoulder and connected with the bare flesh of his neck and drew blood. Ian noticed that it didn't heal instantly.

"Julian your neck," Rachel said in an alarmed tone. A quick movement with her sword had Ian howling in pain as it went completely through his left leg. "What's the matter? You can give but you can't take?"

"Of course he can't," Julian replied as he wiped the blood from his neck. "People like him never can."

"Well like they say, payback is a bitch," Rachel said as she turned the sword that was still embedded in Ian's thigh. He screamed loudly as she did and it mingled with several others from various different points around them. "You've called me a bitch enough times so I might as well act like one."

"What the _hell_ is on that sword?" Julian asked as he winced and held his neck. Rachel looked over at him and saw him fall to his knees.

"Dead man's blood," Ian said as he laughed. "Somebody must have forgotten his magic blood."

"You bastard!" Rachel yelled as she swiftly pulled the sword out from Ian's thigh. "Say goodbye to your precious Peyton, because you're never going to see her again. Unless you two meet in hell."

She didn't give him a moment to reply as she moved her sword upwards, between his legs. He screamed loudly as she made contact with his crotch. She moved it upwards but she did it slowly to cause him maximum pain.

"Hurts don't it when somebody messes with those kinds of places," Rachel said in an angry tone. "Call this payback for all the times you raped me. And for all those other despicable things you did with all those freaky torture instruments you have."

"I'm sorry." Ian whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that," Rachel said as she jiggled the sword. "Can you say it again a little louder?"

"I'm sorry!" Ian practically screamed.

"Rachel." Julian gasped out. Rachel quickly looked over at him and saw that he didn't look very well. She then turned her attention back to Ian.

"You're time is up Blondie," she said as she brought the sword up higher. Ian's screams rose in pitch as she quickly cut him in half lengthways. As her sword made its way up his neck and through his head, he crumbled into a messy pulpy heap on the ground. She didn't waste another moment before she pulled out a vial of magic fire and threw it into the remains of Ian. It ignited instantly and the bloody pulp quickly became a pile of ash. She then rushed over to Julian's side and knelt down. "Baby why didn't you drink your magic blood?"

"You needed it more than me Rach," Julian managed. His voice was hoarse and he could barely move as the dead man's blood worked its way through his system. She could see his veins turning black under his skin that was on show. "You were so weak from what Ian had done."

"I was fine with one Julian," Rachel said as her eyes filled with tears. They escaped and ran down her face. "Don't leave me baby please."

"I can't make that promise Rach," Julian gasped. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel said as she lowered her head and kissed him lovingly. "I hope we meet again on the other side."

"Me too," Julian said as her tears fell onto his face. "I'll be waiting for you."

"You better be." Rachel replied as he grasped her hand. He closed his eyes as he did and his body shuddered as the dead man's blood overpowered his system. Then he was gone. The only evidence he had been there was the fine, black ash that sat in her hand. She closed her fist around it and screamed her grief and anger over losing Julian.

**~X~**

"Getting tired Nathan?" Peyton asked with a sneer as she dodged another swing of his sword. "Your co-ordination leaves a lot to be desired."

"I'm just warming up," Nathan replied. "I can go on all night."

"Don't I know it?" Peyton replied with a grin.

"Being with you like that was the worst experience of my life," Nathan told her as the tip of his sword sliced her cheek open. "Even the torture was more enjoyable than being inside you."

"That hurt," Peyton said with a slight pout. "I didn't hear any complaints from you at the time."

"That's because you'd magically gagged me remember?" Nathan asked as he lashed out with the blade again. This time he cut her just above her belly button. "You're getting sloppy there Peyton. I managed to cut that designer dress of yours."

"I can get plenty more when I rule the world." Peyton replied.

"God you really are messed up in the head aren't you?" Nathan scoffed. "Rule the world? You are one delusional, psychotic bitch. I can't wait to send you straight to hell so that you can be someone's plaything. Then you'll know what it feels like."

"I'm not going anywhere Nathan." Peyton replied as she blew at him. She was trying to force him back using wind magic. He grinned when it had no effect on him. Peyton looked puzzled.

"Magical armor Peyton," Nathan said with a chuckle. "Did I fail to mention that? Your magic has no effect on us. You need a new strategy. But I'll have killed you before you come up with that."

"Sure you will," Peyton replied with a grin. "I'll just have Ian revert to plan B."

"You mean Ian who Rachel has just cut in half and killed?" Nathan asked as he pointed behind her.

"What?!" Peyton asked in a shocked tone as she spun around. She saw the remains of magic fire which could only have been Ian's remains. She then saw Rachel knelt in front of a pile of ash as she screamed. Peyton smirked as she turned back round. "At least he managed to kill a traitor before that whore killed him."

"Well I'm going to kill you now." Nathan told her.

"You know what will happen if you do that," Peyton told him. "It'll mean the end of you and the rest of that coven of yours. I turned you, you obviously turned your mother and she must have turned your father."

"There are people in my family who don't have any link to you so they will survive if what you're saying is true," Nathan told her as he cut her right thigh with the sword. "But it doesn't matter because you'll be dead and I will finally be free of you."

"But your wife will be upset that you won't be by her side." Peyton told him with a grin.

"Cut the crap Peyton," Nathan told her. "If your theory about your maker dying means that you die, surely that means if I die she dies too?"

"She's classed as a newborn Nathan. Both her and Lucas," Peyton told him with a sly grin. "They're both under a year old so it doesn't affect them the way it does with us older vampires."

"You're lying." Nathan said sounding uncertain.

"Am I?" Peyton replied, knowing she had the ball in her court so to speak. "You kill me you die. You die and your wife becomes human again. She can go on living a normal life. Though I can't guarantee that she'll be safe."

"This is bullshit," Nathan replied. He didn't want to believe her, yet part of him wished that what she was saying was true. If it meant that he died taking Peyton down, he hoped that Brooke would go back to the life he had taken away from her. "You think that will stop me from killing you? Well it won't. Whatever happens tonight I know that by the time the sun comes up you _are_ going to be dead."

"So will you." Peyton replied.

"Then so be it," Nathan replied as he glared at her. She was surprised to see that he wasn't scared to test the theory out. "Let's stop with the chit chat and get down to business. Any particular way that you'd like to die?"

**~X~**

Tim quickly turned from wolf form into his human shape. Karen quickly handed him some clothing.

"Where's Theresa?" he asked as he dressed.

"She didn't make it," Karen told him softly. "Felix used magic on her."

"I thought the suits were supposed to repel magic?" Tim asked as he pulled his magical armor back on.

"They do," Dan replied. "She took a part of hers off for some reason so it broke the spell."

"How did she die?" Tim asked as his anger rose and his eyes filled with tears. "How did my girlfriend die?"

"She literally exploded," Cooper told him as he came up to them. "It happened while you were taking Anna out."

"Oh so because I killed the bad witch the warlock kills my woman?" Tim asked as he quickly took his armor back off. He began to shift back into wolf form, starting from his feet. "I'm going to go and give the asshole a taste of his own medicine."

The rest of him quickly morphed and his large raven black wolf form raced across the park. He could smell Felix's magic easily and he arrived to where the warlock was hiding out within seconds. Felix was in the middle of a spell and Tim caught him off guard as he sprang at him. His jaw clamped around Felix's throat and his teeth sank into the flesh as he threw Felix around like a rag doll. His superior werewolf strength made it look easy. After several minutes and when Tim felt Felix's life slip away from him, he dropped the lifeless warlock's body on the floor. He then felt a strange feeling in his chest and looked down. A silver dagger protruded from his fur. He knew it was silver from the burning in his flesh. The shock had him turning human once again and he fell forward as his bones and tendons shrunk and moved back into their normal places. His shift caused the dagger to move and the tip pierced his heart. His lifeless form landed beside Felix's.

**~X~**

"You're not any better than me," Xavier said to Brooke as he spat out the blood that had collected in his mouth from Brooke cutting his nose off with the end of her sword. "We would have made a great team torturing together. Then we could have fucked when we were done."

"That would only happen in your dreams you sicko!" Brooke spat as she glared at him. "And what I've done to you is nothing to the pain I felt from your sick little spike chair. Anyway I've had enough of playing with you. You're boring me."

"Likewise," Xavier replied. "So how are you going to end it?"

"I was thinking of cutting your legs off and making you eat some magic fire," Brooke replied with a grin. "What do you think of that?"

She didn't give him a chance to answer as she swung the sword and brought it down low. It cut through Xavier's legs with ease and he screamed as he toppled backwards and the lower halves of his legs turned to dust. Brooke quickly produced a vial from her bag and gripped it in her left hand. She moved forward and forced the vial into his mouth before he could finish the first scream. She then stomped on his face and caused the glass vial to shatter and the magic fire poured down his throat. Xavier never got the chance to scream as he erupted into flames. Brooke managed to move out of the way before the flames could touch her.

"You little bitch!" Clay said as he launched himself at Brooke. He didn't get far as Lucas swung his sword and decapitated Clay in the blink of an eye. Ash fell over Brooke and she blinked as Lucas came into her view.

"You alright?" he asked as he moved towards her.

"Yeah," she replied as she brushed the remains of Clay from her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied as he smiled. "I think we're winning this war don't you?"

"Looks like it," Brooke replied as they looked at their surroundings. "You want to help me take out another one?"

"Sure, then we can help Nathan with Peyton," Lucas replied. "Who shall we pick?"

"The sleazy looking one that's heading for Rachel." Brooke said as she saw a blonde haired vampire heading towards a still sobbing Rachel.

"That's Alexander. He's a creep." Lucas said as he and Brooke hurried over to where Rachel was. They both swung their swords and Brooke sliced through his neck as Lucas cut through his legs just above the knee. He exploded into a cloud of ash and Rachel looked up at them as she was covered in the sooty mix.

"Why didn't you let him kill me?" Rachel asked. "I could be with Julian then."

"Julian's dead?!" Brooke and Lucas asked in shocked voice.

"Yes. Ian killed him," Rachel said as she cried. "He used dead man's blood."

"I take it that's bad." Lucas replied.

"Yeah it's fatal," Rachel replied as she sniffled. "Not even magic can cure it. I just want to be properly dead so that I can be with him. He said that he would wait for me at the other side."

"I can help with that." Nick Chavez said as he seemed to suddenly appear in front of them.

He grabbed Rachel around the neck with one arm and held her head with the other. He then twisted and there was a sickening snap. He then produced a stake and stabbed her through the heart. As she turned to ash, Lucas swung his sword and cleanly cut through the neck. Nick disintegrated into a bloody mass and Brooke quickly scrambled to find a vial of the precious magic fire. She threw it into the mess and she and Lucas shared a surprised look as his remains erupted into flames that had a strange green glow.

"He must have been pretty old." Lucas said as they watched the remains burn.

"I take it ashes mean the vampire is pretty young and the gross bloody goo means they're older and that's why we need magic fire?" Brooke asked as she frowned.

"I think so," Lucas replied as they looked around at the others. Peyton's minions were now none existent and she was left to fight her side alone. "I've not really had the chance to study that."

"Me neither." Brooke confirmed as they watched Peyton and Nathan fight.

"Should we help him?" Lucas asked.

"I think he's good for now," Brooke replied with a smile. She knew how important it was to Nathan for him to be the one to bring Peyton down. "If he needs help then we'll help. He'll call us when we're required."

"Okay then." Lucas said as they watched the two vampires that were still fighting.

"It's getting close to the sunrise now Peyton," Nathan said as he continued to swing the sword. Her front was now a mass of deep cuts. They weren't healing instantly anymore due to her blood loss and the approaching dawn. "Can you feel the tingle?"

"I can feel many things Nathan," she said in a weary tone. He grinned as he knew that she was getting tired and weak. He still felt full of energy and was glad of the magic blood. "I've felt every loss of my coven tonight and it has weakened me considerably. Why don't you just end it for me already? I'm tired of this charade."

"Do you think I'm just going to let you take the easy way out after everything you've done?" Nathan asked her in an incredulous tone. "Well you're wrong. I'm going to give you a hint of the suffering you've put me through over the years. The first one is by killing all those that you made. I think I can check that off my list. The second would be the torture you had me endure on far too many occasions. Brooke honey, do you have the things I need?"

"I sure do," Brooke replied as she instantly went to his side. She grinned at Peyton as she produced a bottle of holy water and a crucifix that was attached to a long piece of leather. She handed the holy water to Nathan and kept hold of the crucifix. "Payback is going to be so fun to watch."

"Do as you wish," Peyton replied. "It won't break me."

"Sure it won't Peytwhore." Brooke scoffed as Nathan took the cap off the bottle and began to douse the blonde in the water. She grimaced as it hit her flesh and steam and smoke began to rise from where it touched her.

"Lucas can make some deep cuts for me?" Nathan asked. Lucas obediently did as he was told and Nathan made sure to get a good dousing of water into them. Peyton screamed as he did and Brooke quickly moved to slip the crucifix into her open mouth. She then held her mouth closed so she couldn't spit it out. She looked at Nathan as she did and he watched the pain flicker over Peyton's face. "I think that's enough now my love. We should move onto the next phase."

Brooke pulled the crucifix from Peyton's mouth and made a repulsed expression as she saw the bits of flesh stuck to it. She threw the crucifix somewhere into the darkness. They wouldn't be needing it again. Nathan produced a glass bottle and Brooke wondered what it held. He hadn't told her when he had placed it into the bag and it made her curious.

"What's in the bottle?" Lucas asked almost like he had read her thoughts.

"Dead man's blood with a twist." Nathan replied as he saw Peyton's eyes widen at what she heard.

"What's the twist?" Brooke asked.

"It's been combined with magic fire and holy water so it will be agonizing to her once I force it down her throat," Nathan replied. "It was the only thing I could think off where she would feel the equivalent of several years torture combined into one."

"You'll regret this," Peyton managed. "You're all going to die agonizingly slow once I'm gone. It won't be instant like staking or magic fire. You'll suffer."

"She means it you know," Chris said as he frowned. "I think it may be true. But that could just be because she believes it to be true."

"Well dying in agony is fine with me if it makes me free of you for good," Nathan replied as he glared at Peyton. "And this time I'm going to stay dead like I should have the first time."

As he spoke, he moved closer to Peyton. He hit her several times and forced her to her knees. He gripped the bottle in his other hand as he did. Brooke and Lucas stood side by side and watched the blonde finally get the punishment that she deserved. The rest of the surviving members of the Scott clan watched too; even Rachel. Peyton stayed on her knees as Nathan removed the stopper from the bottle. He then gripped her chin and angled her head back, before he poured the potent concoction into her mouth. He was surprised when Peyton put up no resistance and realized that she was far too weak to do so. Dawn was only a matter of minutes away.

As the liquid made its way down her throat, her skinny frame began to shake uncontrollably. Nathan found himself having to increase the force with which he was holding her jaw with. When the bottle was empty, Nathan let her go and stood back. She slumped to the floor and landed on her side. Her whole body shook like she was having a seizure before there was a wet, popping noise and she almost exploded. Bloody pulps covered the ground in a circle where Peyton had been. Each member of the Scott clan held a bottle of magic fire. They threw them at the bloody remains and within seconds it was like a bonfire; only this bonfire had a black glow to the flames and in a matter of seconds the only thing that remained were several piles of ashes.

Nathan looked around at his family and saw that they were all still standing. He couldn't help but grin as he realized Peyton was wrong. However, before he could begin to celebrate, most of them that were left began to fall to the ground one by one. Nathan couldn't help but notice that each one that did had blood links to Peyton. He was the last to fall. He looked up at the light gray colored sky as a crippling pain overpowered him. He saw Brooke's concerned face looking down at him and wondered why she hadn't been affected. With some sheer determination he managed to move his neck and saw that Lucas was as unaffected as Brooke was. Nathan then remembered Peyton's words.

_She's classed as a newborn Nathan. Both her and Lucas_. _They're both under a year old so it doesn't affect them the way it does with us older vampires._

"Nathan what's wrong?" Brooke asked as her eyes filled with tears. "What's happening?"

"Peyton… was… right." Nathan managed to say. Each word was a struggle. "You… two… not… affected."

"How?" Lucas asked as he looked around them at the vampires that were on the ground, obviously in agony.

"You're… newborns." Nathan whispered as he felt a darkness begin to over take him.

"Nathan, stay with me," Brooke begged. "Please."

"Sorry." He managed as his eyes closed of their own accord. The image of Brooke's face was the last thing he saw.

**~X~**

"Nathan open your eyes." A sweet voice called to him. His heart leapt as he heard it. He opened his eyes in surprise to find that old familiar feel. He was even more surprised at who he saw.

"_Haley_?" he asked in an incredulous whisper. "Am I dreaming?"

"No you're not dreaming my love," Haley told him as she smiled warmly at him. She reached out and cupped his cheek. Nathan reveled in the warmth of her touch. "I'm really here. I've been waiting all this time to be with you again."

"Am I dead?" he asked as he gazed into her eyes. "I mean _really_ dead?"

"Yes," she replied in a soft whisper. "Your soul is finally free. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you," Nathan replied. "I've missed looking into those beautiful eyes of yours and seeing your pretty smile. I never stopped loving you Hales."

"I know," Haley replied. "I've been watching over you since I passed from the other life. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you sooner."

"You helped me?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"I sent Brooke to you," she told him as she moved her hands to his shoulders and turned him. He saw Brooke on her knees beside his lifeless form with Lucas beside her. The others that had survived had disappeared, obviously having gone to find shelter from the impending sunrise. "She gave you the fire and strength to finally break the bond that Peyton had with you."

"Is she going to be okay?" Nathan asked sadly as she watched her devastated form shake as she sobbed.

"She's going to be fine my love," Haley told him as she gave him a warm, loving smile. "She won't be lonely either. She will grieve for you but the love she and Lucas share will help her through. She and Lucas are meant to be. All she has to do is look into his eyes as the sun rises and the spell I had to do will be broken. Then everything will be as it should again. I hated how I had to intervene in their relationship, but it was the only way."

"You made Lucas cheat?" Nathan asked in surprise. "How?"

"That my love is a story for another time," Haley told him as she moved closer to him. "I came to bring you with me so we can finally have what was taken away from us all those years ago. Granted it will be different, but we'll be together Nathan."

"What about my mom and dad?" Nathan asked as he saw their bodies begin to turn to ash.

"They'll be waiting for us my dear," Haley replied. "They have somebody waiting for them."

"Won't Brooke and Lucas burn up?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"No," Haley assured him as she stroked his back soothingly. "Peyton was actually telling the truth. You kill your maker or sire and you die and so do any descendants you have made. That is unless they are under a year old. The newborns simply turn human and get to live their lives as normal."

"How could they ever have a normal life again after knowing what they do?" Nathan asked as he gave Brooke and Lucas a pitying glance. He saw that he was beginning to turn to ash. "Are they human yet?"

"It will be completed when the sun rises," Haley told him as he turned back to face her. "We must go now my love."

"It's so good to hear your voice again Haley," he told her as he smiled. "It's nice to know that we are always and forever."

"I always meant it when I said that," she told him as she smiled happily. "Always and forever."

Nathan smiled wider as he heard those familiar words come from her lips. He had thought that he would never hear them again. He couldn't help himself as he lowered his head and brought his lips to hers in a loving kiss. They seemed to melt into each other as the kiss deepened. Over a century of loss and longing was shared in that one kiss and as it deepened further, the two of them floated up and vanished into the first rays of the sun.

**~X~**

Brooke and Lucas were sat on the bleachers at the river court side by side. Lucas had his arms around Brooke's shoulders and she cried against his chest. Nathan and the others had been gone for a few minutes and Brooke and Lucas knew that they had no time to find shelter. Both had shared an understanding look and had walked the short distance to the bleachers in less than a minute. They knew that it would be a matter of moments before they would be joining the rest of their kind that had fallen that night.

"He's gone Luke. What am I going to do without him?" Brooke said as she cried. "Now I'm alone."

"You're not alone Pretty Girl," Lucas told her as he gave her a concerned look. "You have me."

"Do I?" she asked as she looked up at him. Her hazel eyes met with his blue ones just as the first rays of sun made their way over the horizon. Both felt a strange tingle overcome them.

"Yes you do," Lucas promised her as he kissed her forehead. "Even though it'll only be for a few moments, I'm here Brooke. I should never have been so weak where Lindsey was concerned. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"I already have," Brooke told him as they gazed into each others eyes once again. "I forgave you the moment you got me out of that chair and I realized you weren't the cruel, arrogant, asshole I thought you were."

"If I could take back everything horrible I said and did to you then I would in a heartbeat," Lucas told her. "I wish that we had forever ahead of us Brooke and then I would show you just how sorry I am."

"I wish that too," Brooke said as the suns rays landed on them. Both held onto the other as they waited for the inevitable to happen. After several minutes nothing happened. "We're not burning."

"No we're not," Lucas said as he frowned and looked down at his hands. "Huh!"

"How?" Brooke asked as she moved to her feet. Lucas copied her actions.

"Maybe the magic blood didn't wear off," Lucas suggested as he stopped in front of Brooke. He instinctively reached out and cupped her neck so that his fingers rested on the nape. His eyes widened as he did. "You have a pulse."

"I do?" Brooke asked as Lucas moved his hand to test for a pulse with his fingers.

"Yeah you sure do," he said with a grin. "Can you check me?"

"Sure," Brooke said as she copied his actions. "So do you."

"Wow." Lucas said in a shocked tone as he sat back down on the bleachers. He was too stunned to stand any longer.

"How did that happen?" Brooke asked as she mirrored his actions. "How did we become human again while they all died?"

"I have no idea," Lucas said as he yawned. "Man I'm beat."

"Me too," Brooke admitted as she too yawned. "I don't think I can face going back to the apartment I shared with Nathan."

"You can always come back to mine," Lucas told her. "I can sleep on the sofa and you can have my bed."

"Really?" Brooke asked. Lucas nodded in response. "Thanks. Could you-"

"Could I what?" Lucas asked when she trailed off.

"I was going to ask if you could hold me while I sleep," Brooke replied as she gave him a sad look. "I know I just lost my husband minutes ago but that's why I need you to hold me Luke."

"Of course I will. And I promise no funny business," Lucas replied with a warm smile. It fell from his face as he asked. "Are you going to be okay? I mean do you think you can get through losing him?"

"You know I think I will," Brooke replied in a thoughtful tone. "I don't know why but I have a feeling that I'm going to get past this. Yet part of me feels bad for feeling like that."

"Well you shouldn't," Lucas told her. "And it's good that you feel that you can get past it sometime. If there's anything I can do to help you or make it better for you, just let me know."

"I'm sure I will," Brooke replied. "And I don't know why, but something felt different when I looked in your eyes when the sun was starting to rise."

"I know what you mean," Lucas said before another yawn threatened to split his face in two. "Come on let's go and get some sleep. Right after we've eaten. I feel like I've not eaten for months."

"That's because technically we haven't," Brooke said as Lucas helped her to stand. "We've been drinking blood."

"That's gross," Lucas replied as they began to walk towards the park exit that would lead them to Deb's Diner. "I just don't know how we're going to explain these outfits to my mom."

"We'll just have to say we were at a fancy dress party or something." Brooke said as they passed the spot where Nathan had died. There was a breeze and caused Brooke to falter as she felt herself surrounded by Nathan's presence. She felt a calm overcome her.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked in concern.

"Yeah," she said as she found herself smiling. "Everything is going to be perfect."


	13. Epilogue

**Three Years Later**

"Do you want me to go and wake him up?" Lucas offered as he stirred the eggs that were cooking in the pan.

"Sure," Brooke replied with a smile. "You can get the crankiness for a change. He definitely takes after his father when it comes to mornings."

"Well you keep your eye on these eggs so they don't burn then." Lucas said as he handed her the spatula.

She took it from him and took his place at the stove as he headed out of the kitchen. He went into the hallway and up the staircase to the second floor. He went down another hallway and stopped when he reached the door he needed. He opened it, went inside and smiled as he saw the brunette head peeking out from underneath the duvet. He crossed over to the bed and sat on the side of it as he reached out and shook the little boy awake.

"Come on buddy wake up," Lucas said as he grinned. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"No," came the sleepy reply. "I tired."

"Nathan come on," Lucas insisted. "Wake up."

"Daddy," Nathan replied as he opened his eyes. "I said I tired."

"I know but you have to get up." Lucas repeated with another grin.

"Why?" Nathan asked with a pout.

"Because I said so," Lucas said as he lifted the three year old up and stood from the bed. "Do you need the bathroom?"

"Uh huh." Nathan replied as he held onto Lucas.

"Okay. How about when you're done in there we go and wake Uncle Jake up?" Lucas asked as he carried Nathan into the bathroom.

"Yeah!" Nathan replied happily as Lucas put him down on the floor. A few minutes later Nathan was racing through Jake's bedroom door, quickly followed by Lucas. The three year old launched himself and landed on the lump that signaled where Jake was buried under the mountains of covers. "Unca Jake wakey up!"

"Go away!" Jake murmured sleepily. "What are you doing up so early on a Saturday?"

"Daddy says breakfast." Nathan said as he began to jump up and down, not caring if he landed on Jake in the process.

"It's almost ready so if you want some get out of your pit and join us in the kitchen," Lucas said as he picked Nathan up. "You think Uncle Jake can make it to the table before we eat it all?"

"Nope," Nathan replied as Lucas carried him out of the room and down to the kitchen. "Momma!"

"Hey cutie pie," Brooke said as she looked at her son. "How come you're so cheery this morning? You're usually a little grumpy monkey."

"I think he got out of the good side of the bed." Lucas replied as he sat Nathan in his seat beside Brooke. He then sat at the other side of her as Jake stumbled sleepily through the doorway and slumped into the spare seat.

"You look like you haven't slept for a week." Brooke remarked as she looked at him.

"I didn't sleep very well," Jake replied. "I had that weird dream again."

"Again?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke shared a glance.

"Yeah, but it was a little different this time," Jake told them with a frown. "I'll tell you about it later."

**~X~**

"Do you think we'll ever tell him the truth about why we come here?" Lucas asked Brooke as they placed flowers onto Nathan's grave. Brooke looked up from the grave and over at their little boy as he sat on a bench with Jake a short distance from them. It was enough to give them privacy.

"Maybe we will one day," Brooke replied quietly. "Although it's unlikely. It's not exactly something you can slip into normal conversation is it? Oh by the way your real father is actually your great, great, great, great Grandfather oh and he was also a vampire at the time you were conceived. But that's all right because so were me and the man you call daddy."

"I see your point Brooke," Lucas said as their attention moved back to the grave. "It sounds completely messed up when you put it like that."

"That's because the situation _is_ messed up Lucas," Brooke replied with a sigh. She'd lost count of the amount of times they had had this conversation over the past three years in one form or another. "And the fact he exists at all is a miracle in itself."

"I know Brooke," Lucas replied with a sigh. "I was there throughout remember?"

"I know you were and I love you for that," Brooke told him. "It's just today brings everything back and I feel like I've lost him all over again."

"I know." Lucas said in an understanding tone as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Brooke rested her head against his shoulders as her mind went back over the past few years. Just like it did every time they came to visit Nathan's grave.

**~X~**

"_Lucas I think there's something wrong with me." Brooke said one morning a few weeks after the battle._

"_What do you mean?" he asked with a frown._

"_I'm sick," Brooke replied with a worried frown. "I'm worried it's something to do with what happened."_

"_Maybe we should go and see Willow and Andy," Lucas suggested. "They're still living in their apartment at the old factory. We have to go there to collect your belongings anyway so why not stop by and visit them in the process."_

"_I don't think I'm ready to go back there Lucas," Brooke said sadly. "Not yet."_

"_The longer you put off going back there the harder it's going to be," Lucas told her softly. "And if you're worried that you're sick because of turning human again we need to get it checked out. They're the only ones who can do it too. If we went to the hospital or wherever and tell them the reason why you want checking over we'll be in the loony bin before we know it. It's bad enough remembering not to say anything to Jake."_

"_I can't believe they did a memory spell on him so he thinks he's just had funky dreams," Brooke said with a sigh. "Half the time I wish they'd have done it to me too, but then I remember that I wouldn't remember just how loved and cherished I felt when I was with Nathan."_

"_I'm sorry that I never made you feel that way," Lucas replied sadly. "I can only hope to make it up to you eventually."_

"_I'm not ready for that just yet Lucas," Brooke told him as she looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I'm all over the place after losing Nathan and suddenly being human again. I don't know if I can let you in like that again."_

"_I thought you said that everything was going to be perfect?" Lucas asked as he frowned in concern._

"_I thought it was," Brooke admitted. "I was surrounded by Nathan's presence when I said it and that's what made me feel like I was going to be fine. But now there's nothing of him here and I don't feel fine and nothing is going to be perfect ever again."_

"_Let's get you to Willow and Andy," Lucas told her as he stood. "They're the only one who can help."_

_They arrived at the old factory just over ten minutes later. As Brooke climbed out of Lucas's car she felt a pang in her heart when she saw the only building that had ever felt like home to her. It was strange seeing the place again, especially in daylight. She wondered how many vampires had survived that didn't have bloodlines that related to Peyton. An involuntary shudder went through her as she thought of the blonde. Lucas wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders as they walked up to the doorway. They paused as they reached it and then Lucas reached out and opened it. They then stepped into the darkness and Lucas closed the door behind them._

_They took in the grand hallway and Brooke felt another sense of loss as she saw the lush interior again. It felt like the last time she had set foot in the place had been months ago, not weeks. She remembered the first time she had stepped into the building and Owen had grabbed her. Her hand instinctively went to her neck and her fingertips brushed over the scar that still adorned her neck from where Nathan had bitten her to turn her. She briefly wondered if he knew that she had turned human once again as she heard footsteps coming towards them. She smiled as she saw Owen heading towards them. His expression was one of shock and relief as he saw them._

"_Brooke you're alive," Owen said as he gathered her into a hug. "And you too Lucas."_

"_I don't how it happened but we are." Brooke said as she hugged Owen back. _

"_You should come up to Willow and Andy's apartment," Owen told her as the hug ended. "They'll be able to explain everything. They did to us."_

"_Who survived?" Brooke asked as Owen led her and Lucas up the grand staircase. _

"_Me and Mia, Chase and Alex, Kellerman and Nikki, Ethan and Millie and Chris," Owen replied. "As well as Willow and Andy."_

"_Wow that's so few compared to how many were here before," Brooke replied in a shocked tone. "I take it Peyton turned Cooper then?"_

"_Yes she did indeed," Owen answered as they reached the floor that housed Willow and Andy's apartment. "At least it answered that mystery."_

"_I wonder why she didn't claim him like she did with Nathan." Lucas asked with a thoughtful frown._

"_From what I heard from Dan and Karen, Cooper was found not long after she had bitten him so it would have been impossible for her to go and claim him," Owen replied. "It was probably why she set her sights on Nathan."_

"_I can't believe that bitch." Brooke replied with a frown. She then quickly grabbed hold of Lucas as she swayed and got the nauseous feeling once again._

"_You okay?" he asked in a concerned tone._

"_I don't feel so good again." Brooke replied _

"_I'm not surprised in your condition," Owen replied. "When are you due?"_

"_What?" Brooke asked as she frowned further. _

"_When are you due?" Owen repeated._

"_What are you talking about?" Brooke asked as she shared a look with Lucas._

"_You have two heartbeats Brooke," Owen told her. "That can only mean that you're pregnant."_

"_What?!" Brooke almost shouted. "How is that even possible? The only guy I've been with that way after Lucas was Nathan."_

"_Is it mine?" Lucas asked in a shocked tone._

"_Lucas there's no way that it can be yours," Brooke told him. "I got myself tested for everything after you cheated on me and that included pregnancy and everything was negative."_

"_Maybe it's Nathan's." Owen suggested._

"_How?" Brooke asked as she gave him an incredulous look. "Nathan told me that vampires couldn't have babies."_

"_Vampires can't," Owen replied. "But if you were with Nathan intimately before he turned you there is a chance you could have gotten pregnant."_

"_Now you're just messing with my head." Brooke replied as Willow opened the apartment door._

"_I thought I heard voices," she said as she smiled warmly. "Come on in."_

"_Thanks Willow," Brooke said as she hurried through the door. "I really need to sit down after what I've just heard."_

_Brooke, Lucas and Owen headed into the apartment and Willow closed the door. They made their way though to the lounge and Brooke immediately deposited herself onto the sofa. Andy looked over at her intrigued by her demeanor. He glanced at Willow and raised an eyebrow as she came into the room. She shrugged her shoulders in response._

"_Is everything okay Brooke?" he asked her curiously._

"_No, it's not," she replied with a huff. "Owen says that I have two heartbeats so I must be pregnant. And he says that Nathan could have gotten me pregnant when I was still human and we got horizontal. But that's impossible. Nathan told me vampires can't have children."_

"_Actually some vampires can have children," Andy told her. "With a human at least. There have been several cases in the past where a male vampire and human female have had offspring. A vampire can't have a baby with another vampire."_

"_What type of offspring did they have?" Brooke asked in a worried tone._

"_Human babies," Willow assured her. "Babies that grew into strong adults. No doubt the strength came from their vampire father."_

"_How strong did they become?" Brooke asked worried. "Did they have vampire strength?"_

"_Not quite," Andy told her. "They were stronger than most humans but were nowhere as strong as a vampire."_

"_So when Nathan and I were together before he turned me could have made a baby?" Brooke asked as she struggled to get her head around the fact._

"_Yes." Willow told her._

"_Even though he turned me moments later?" Brooke asked._

"_Even with him doing that," Andy replied with a smile. "You know how vampires have accelerated healing? Well some have that aspect in other areas too."_

"_I don't believe this," Brooke said as she shook her head. "I thought I was sick from turning human again. And it turns out I'm pregnant by a vampire. Is there any way you can double check me?"_

"_We could get Ethan or Millie to scan you at the hospital," Willow told her. "Or if you don't want to wait, we can do it magically right now."_

"_Do it magically," Brooke said. "I don't think I would be able to take the waiting."_

**~X~**

"Where are you?" Lucas asked Brooke softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"I was thinking about the day I found out I was pregnant with Nathan Jr." Brooke replied as her eyes regained focus.

"That was certainly an eye opener that day," Lucas said as he too thought back to that day three years ago. "Are you sure it didn't hurt what they had to do for the magic scan thing?"

"No it didn't," she replied as she managed a smile. "Who needs modern medicine when you have a witch and a wizard at your disposal?"

"I know," Lucas said as he laughed. "I'm glad we do have them. That way we can all be safe from what we know is lurking out there."

"Do you think Jake will ever realize that what happened wasn't a dream?" Brooke asked.

"I think he might," Lucas replied. "I mean his dreams seem to be becoming more detailed as time goes on. Maybe we should get Willow and Andy to refresh the memory spell."

"Maybe," Brooke replied as she looked over towards a line of trees that were in full blossom. A movement caught her eye and her heart sped up as she saw a person stood there. "Lucas I need to go for a walk by myself to clear my head."

"You sure you'll be okay by yourself?" he asked in concern as they both stood.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "You stay with Jake and Nathan."

"Okay," Lucas replied. "Just yell if you need me and I'll be there."

"I promise," Brooke replied as she began to walk over to the line of trees. She reached them and made her way to where the person was stood. He turned to face her as she approached him. They were completely out of sight from Jake, Lucas and Nathan Jr. "It _is_ you."

"Hello Brooke."

"Nathan, I never thought that I'd see you again." Brooke said as she stared at him in surprise.

"You weren't supposed to," Nathan told her in a soft tone as he gazed into her eyes. "I just had to see you one more time so I could say goodbye properly."

"Why did it take so long?" Brooke asked in a small voice.

"There's no time where I am now," he told her as he reached out and caressed her cheek. Brooke gasped as she felt his familiar touch. He felt so real, warm and solid almost like he was human again. "I'm sorry that I had to leave you but it was destiny."

"It was?" Brooke asked sadly.

"Yes," he confirmed in a whisper. "Haley brought you to me so that we could defeat Peyton and take the paths we were supposed to."

"Were we not supposed to be together?" she asked in a hurt tone. "Because it sure felt like we were to me."

"We were," Nathan told her as he kissed her forehead. "But our time together came and went. I wasn't your true destiny though Brooke."

"How can you say that?" Brooke asked as her eyes filled with tears. "What we had together was perfect."

"How can you say that?" Nathan asked with a pained expression. "We weren't truly living Brooke. It was a farce of a life. The only good thing about it was you and the love we had."

"I'd rather have the farce of a life and your love than not have your love at all," Brooke told him as the tears escaped her eyes. "The only good thing about Peyton dying and me turning human again is our son."

"_Our_ son?" Nathan asked in surprise.

"Yes _our_ son," Brooke confirmed. Nathan wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs as he cupped her cheeks. "Before you turned me we made him."

"How? I didn't think it was possible." Nathan said in an incredulous tone.

"According to Willow, Andy and even Owen it has been known in the past that some male vampires have fathered children with human females." Brooke told him.

"So when I had my way with you in the club we made a baby?" Nathan asked in an awed voice. Brooke nodded. "Wow. How did that happen so fast?"

"Apparently healing isn't the only thing that some vampires have that's accelerated." Brooke told him with a smile.

"So when you turned human again you went right back to how you were just before I turned you?" Nathan asked.

"According to Andy," Brooke told him. "But there's no mistaking that he's your son. He looks just like you."

"And he's human?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, he just has a little extra strength compared to other boys," Brooke told him. "Nowhere near vamp strength though."

"I'm glad he's human and can lice a normal life," Nathan told her in a relieved tone. "How old is he?"

"Three," Brooke replied. She paused for a moment before she continued. "He thinks that Lucas is his father. I thought it would be easier for him thinking that."

"I understand," Nathan told her softly. "Lucas is one of the reasons I came down here to see you."

"He is?" Brooke asked with a slight frown. Nathan's thumbs gently stroked her cheeks as they spoke.

"Yes. You need to let him back into your heart Brooke," he told her in the same soft tone. "He's meant for you in this life."

"How can I just let him back in after everything?" Brooke asked as a few more tears slipped from her eyes. "Sure he's been there for me in ways I never thought possible over the past three years. But he's not you. I love _you_ Nathan, not Lucas."

"I know," Nathan said as her tears slipped over his hands. "I love you too Brooke. But this life isn't for us."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked in a sob.

"We'll have our turn together where we'll get to actually _live_," Nathan told her in an emotion filled voice. "Just not yet. When our time comes we'll grow old together but until then we have to take the paths that have been chosen for us Brooke. Even if they are hard and it hurts to do so. I promise you that we will be together one day."

"You do?" Brooke asked as her tears fell faster.

"I promise you Brooke. Have I broken a promise to you yet?" Nathan asked her as he pressed gentle, loving kisses on her forehead.

"No," she replied as she reveled in the feel of his lips against her skin. "I just wish that we could be together _now_."

"We will be together one day Brooke," he assured her. "And it might be sooner than you think."

"Are you lonely up there?" she asked suddenly.

"No I'm not," he admitted as he gazed deep into her eyes. "Haley was waiting for me. She told me that she sent you to me."

"I like Haley," Brooke said as she managed a sad smile. "I just wish I could stay with you and we could raise our son together."

"That will happen one day my love," he told her. "It's just not destined this time. I will watch over you both though. I promise."

"You sound like you're getting ready to say goodbye." Brooke said sadly.

"I am," Nathan admitted. "I can only stay down here for a short while. I came to let you have a proper goodbye and to tell you that I love you and I always will. And please let Lucas into your heart again Brooke. The next time he proposes please say yes."

"I can't," Brooke told him. "I'm still married to you."

"Our marriage was never legal Brooke," Nathan told her sadly. "It only counted in the vampire world."

"I'm still married to you in my heart Nathan," Brooke told him. "And that will never change. I can't make you promises regarding Lucas because my heart is yours Nathan. I don't see that changing anytime soon."

"Can you at least try?" Nathan asked. "For me? For our son?"

"I can only promise to try," Brooke told him. "My heart can only do what it wants to. I can't force it."

"I know you can't," Nathan told her. "Can I see our boy?"

"Sure," Brooke replied with a smile. She took hold of Nathan's hand and led him back the way she had come. They stopped where the trees began and Nathan watched the raven haired boy as he threw bread to the ducks that were on the small pond that wasn't too far from them. Lucas was with him. "I named him after you and your father."

"You did?" Nathan asked in a proud voice as he saw his son.

"Yes. He's called Nathan Daniel Scott," Brooke told him with a smile. "He's going to be identical to you when he's a man. I can see it already."

"He looks happy with Lucas," Nathan told her. "If you ever doubt how things should be, just look at our boy. Let him guide you to what should be."

"I can only try." Brooke said as Nathan took one last look at his son before he turned and led Brooke back the way they had come.

"I really don't have much time," Nathan said in a distressed tone. "As much as I look forward to being back with Haley, it hurts to leave you again. Even more so now I know I'm a father."

"Kiss me before you go," Brooke told him in a tearful tone. "I never got to kiss you goodbye the first time."

"I know and I'm sorry," Nathan said as he pulled her against him. He closed his eyes at the feel of their bodies toughing again. Even through clothing it felt exquisite. "Just know that I love you."

"I love you too." Brooke said sincerely.

Nathan quickly brought his lips to hers in a deep, loving kiss. Brooke quickly lost herself in the familiar feel of his lips and tongue as she surrendered to him completely. She had missed this so much and was glad that he had returned in a solid form so she could feel him properly. She clutched her hands in is hair as she made the kiss as deep as it possibly could be. After long moments that were still too soon for Brooke, she felt him pulling away from her. She gazed up into his eyes in a lust filled daze. She saw Nathan looked the same.

"We _will_ be together again my love, I promise." Nathan told her as he kissed her lightly.

"Promise me that you'll come and visit us again," Brooke told him. "Even if it's only in spirit form."

"I will," he assured her as he smiled. "I'll leave you a red rose or red rose petal when I've been so that you know. I really do have to leave now."

"I wish you didn't have to." Brooke said as she clung onto him. Nathan gently took hold of her hands and unclenched them from his jacket.

"I wish I didn't either my love," he replied as he kissed each knuckle. "We will be together again. We just have to wait. Now close your eyes."

"I don't want to." Brooke said as her eyes filled with tears once again.

"Please close them for me Angel," Nathan asked. He too sounded like he could cry. Brooke let her tears fall as she gave him one last lingering look before she reluctantly closed her eyes. She felt Nathan gently kiss each eyelid before he whispered. "I love you."

There was silence and Brooke felt his presence was no longer with her. She opened her eyes and saw that she was stood by the blossom trees alone. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face as it felt like she had just lost him again. She found little comfort in his promise that they would be together in another life. It wouldn't make her current one any better. She wiped at her tears with her hands and tried to make herself look presentable in case Lucas or Nathan Jr should come looking for her. She didn't want them asking questions about why she was crying. She wanted the encounter with Nathan to remain her secret. She waited several more moments to gather herself back together before she turned to walk back to the others. As she did, a flash of color in the fallen pink and white blossom petals caught her attention. She bent for a closer inspection and couldn't help the soft smile that graced her lips as she saw the red rose petal. She carefully picked it up and placed it into the pocket on her blouse. One day she would be re-united with her true love and they would have their happy ending. One day.

**~X~**

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews for this. And thank you for taking the time to read. For those readers who have stuck with this from the beginning I can't thank you enough! **

**Leese**


End file.
